postacielegostarwarsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi, znany również jako Ben Kenobi, był jednym z najbardziej znanych Jedi schyłkowego okresu Republiki. Bohater wojen klonów, uczeń Qui-Gon Jinna, a także mistrz i mentor Anakina Skywalkera, jak i jego syna, Luke'a. Był niekwestionowanym mistrzem Soresu. Obi-Wan urodził się w 57 BBY1 na planecie Stewjon.3 Pierwsze lata swojego życia spędził razem z rodziną, z której najbardziej zapamiętał brata Owena. Razem z nim spędzał wolny czas, bawiąc się na łące. Gdy na Stewjon zjawili się Jedi, by zabrać Obi-Wana na szkolenie, chłopak mimo płaczu swojej matki, zapragnął pójść z nimi. Wkrótce potem, Kenobi przybył na Coruscant, gdzie powitał go mistrz Yoda, przepowiadając mu wspaniałą przyszłość. Razem z nim młodzieniec udał się do świątyni Jedi, gdzie rozpoczął szkolenie.5 W świątyni Jedi Po zaaklimatyzowaniu się w nowym miejscu, Obi-Wan zaczął poznawać innych adeptów Jedi. Gdy natrafił na Bant Eerin, Reefta i Garena Mulna, od razu się z nimi zaprzyjaźnił. Po jakimś czasie, poznał również Brucka Chuna, którego przez przypadek wywrócił, co poskutkowało przyszłą niechęcią chłopca do Kenobiego. Mimo surowego szkolenia, Obi-Wan cechował się agresywnością i lekkomyślnością, za co często ponosił kary. Gdy jednak zaczął się zbliżać do swoich trzynastych urodzin, stał się bardziej zdecydowany, by zostać padawanem, gdyż chciał uniknąć skierowania do Korpusów Rolniczych. W osiągnięciu celu pomagał mu Yoda, który nadzorował jego szkolenie i regularnie przedstawiał innym mistrzom. Mimo tak szanowanego mentora, kandydatura Obi-Wana na padawana, została odrzucona przez wielu Jedi, między innymi przez mistrza Qui-Gon Jinna. Gdy Kenobiemu brakowało cztery tygodnie do osiągnięcia trzynastu lat, Yoda przygotował dla niego walkę treningową. Chłopak nie wiedział z kim będzie się mierzył, gdyż sędziwy mistrz zarządził pojedynek w opaskach na oczach. Zgodnie z poleceniem Yody, Obi-Wan pojawił się w sali treningowej z przesłoniętymi oczami. Gdy wszystko było już przygotowane, rozpoczął się pojedynek. Kenobi ruszył do walki, lecz jego pewność siebie nie była zbyt wysoka ze względu na nieznanego przeciwnika i wszędzie porozrzucane przedmioty. Wszystko to poskutkowało chwilowym zanikiem łączności z Mocą. Nie chcąc dopuścić do porażki, młodzieniec wyobraził sobie, że jest rycerzem Jedi walczącym z togoriańskim piratem. Nowa taktyka przyniosła oczekiwany rezultat. Obi-Wan błyskawicznie odzyskał pewność siebie i kontakt z Mocą, po czym skutecznie zaatakował przeciwnika. Jęk bólu konkurenta pozwolił chłopakowi odgadnąć, że miał do czynienia z Bruckiem Chunem. Zdenerwowany konkurent ściągnął opaskę z oczu, a następnie zaczął drwić z Obi-Wana mówiąc, że wkrótce stanie się rolnikiem. Jego słowa wywołały złość Yody, który postanowił przerwać walkę. Kenobi nie chciał zakończyć walki w ten sposób, dlatego poprosił mistrza o jeszcze jedną sesję. Po namyśle Yoda się zgodził, lecz surowo przykazał Bruckowi ponowne założenie opaski. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, Obi-Wan ponownie skrzyżował miecz z Chunem. Tym razem był spokojny i pewny siebie. Postępując zgodnie z podszeptami Mocy, porzucił atak na rzecz obrony, co wkrótce doprowadziło do wyczerpania Brucka. Widząc to, Yoda pochwalił Obi-Wana, po czym poinformował go, że do świątyni wróci mistrz Qui-Gon Jinn, by znaleźć nowego ucznia. Słowa te uradowały młodzieńca, który od razu zaczął wypytywać mentora o swoje szanse na zostanie padawanem. Zanim jednak usłyszał odpowiedź, przypomniał sobie, że Jinn wiele razy bywał w świątyni i że nie wybrał go na swojego ucznia. Wiedząc jak ważna to sprawa dla Obi-Wana, Yoda pocieszył go, mówiąc, że przewidział, iż los będzie łaskawy dla młodzieńca. Wypowiedź mistrza dodała Kenobiemu otuchy. Wkrótce potem Yoda odszedł do swoich spraw, zostawiając tym samym zwaśnionych adeptów razem. Korzystając z okazji, Bruck ponownie zaczął naśmiewać się z Obi-Wana. Chłopak postanowił ignorować go, dlatego pospiesznie zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia. To jednak nie powstrzymało Chuna, który rzucił w niego jakimś przedmiotem. W tej samej chwili, Kenobi zrozumiał, że konkurent wiedział o planowanej wizycie Jinna i że to on zadbał, by Obi-Wan się nie dowiedział. Jego przypuszczenia zostały potwierdzone chwilę później, przez co chłopak postanowił obrazić Brucka. Adept powiedział swojemu przeciwnikowi, że on również zostanie świetnym rolnikiem. Chun nie był na tyle cierpliwy co Obi-Wan, przez co od razu rzucił się do ataku. Bez pilnującego Yody, wrogowie mogli walczyć z całą zawziętością. Ich pojedynek pozostał nierozstrzygnięty, gdyż obaj opadli z sił. Mimo remisu, każdy z adeptów zarobił parę oparzeń i skaleczeń. W końcu Kenobi i Chun postanowili się rozejść. Wychodząc z sali treningowej, Obi-Wan udał się do swojej kwatery, gdzie zaczął opatrywać rany. Podczas zabiegów leczniczych zjawiła się Vant, która poinformowała go, że został skierowany do Korpusów Rolniczych. Chłopak nie mógł w to uwierzyć, gdyż pamiętał zapewnienia Yody o spotkaniu z mistrzem Jinnem. Chcąc uniknąć wydalenia ze świątyni, poinformował o tym Vant, lecz ta pozostała nieugięta, mówiąc, że jego bójka z Bruckiem przesądziła o wszystkim. Po tych słowach, Jedi odeszła, pozostawiając rozżalonego Obi-Wana samego. Nie mogąc się otrząsnąć z niepomyślnych wieści, chłopak zaczął oglądać swój pokój, który traktował jak dom. Przypomniał sobie również, że przed odejściem ze świątyni powinien pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi. Jak na zawołanie, u drzwi pojawiła się Bant Eerin. Dziewczynka wyraziła swoje współczucie dotyczące losu Obi-Wana, po czym ostrzegła o czyhających na niego niebezpieczeństwach. Młodzieniec bagatelizując sprawę, odparł, że w życiu rolnika nie ma nic niebezpiecznego. Mimo to, Bant chciała by na siebie uważał, przytuliła go, a następnie odeszła ze łzami w oczach. Jakiś czas później, Kenobi udał się do świątynnej jadalni, by spożyć z przyjaciółmi ostatni posiłek. Gdy jednak otrzymał swoją porcję, stwierdził, że nie ma apetytu. Nie chcąc marnować jedzenia, przekazał je Reeftowi, który przyjął je z wdzięcznością. Dalsza część śniadania obfitowała w nieprzyjemności, gdyż Bruck i jego przyjaciel Aalto, naśmiewali się z sytuacji Obi-Wana. Chun posunął się nawet do obrzucania młodzieńca owocami Barabel. W związku z tym, Kenobi chciał się odgryźć, lecz uspokoiła go Eerin. Po zakończonym posiłku, chłopak wrócił do swojej kwatery, by się spakować. Ku jego szczęściu okazało się, że Rada Jedi odkryła, że to Bruck przyczynił się do rozpoczęcia nielegalnej walki, w wyniku której Obi-Wana skierowano do Korpusów Rolniczych. W związku z tym, młodzieniec miał się stawić na oficjalnej walce z Chunem, którą miał obserwować Qui-Gon Jinn. Zgodnie z życzeniem Rady, Kenobi niezwłocznie stawił się na wezwanie, a po zakończeniu przygotowań, stanął do walki z konkurentem. Wiedząc, że to ostatnia szansa na zostanie padawanem, Obi-Wan walczył nieustępliwie, lecz zachowując spokój. Gdy jednak pojedynek nie wskazywał zwycięzcy, chłopak postanowił zaatakować agresywnie. To poskutkowało zranieniem Brucka między oczy i zakończenie walki. Zadowolony z siebie, Kenobi udał się do szatni, by zmienić przepocone ubranie. Tam zaskoczył go mistrz Jinn, który chciał wiedzieć, skąd młodzieniec zna takie techniki. Obi-Wan postanowił być szczery, dlatego odparł, że wynikało to tylko z chęci zakończenia walki i zaimponowania swojemu rozmówcy. Qui-Gona nie ucieszyła ta odpowiedź, przez co poradził, by Obi-Wan był mniej lekkomyślny. Chłopak przyjął poradę, a następnie zasugerował, że jako padawan nauczyłby się znacznie więcej. Po chwili zastanowienia, Jinn stwierdził, że młodzieniec nie nadaje się na Jedi, gdyż zbyt łatwo mógłby przejść na ciemną stronę. Słowa te zszokowały Obi-Wana, który zaczął błagać o inną decyzję mistrza. Jinn pozostał jednak niewzruszony i odszedł. Chcąc go powstrzymać, Kenobi rzucił mu się do stóp wciąż prosząc o zmianę decyzji. Qui-Gon zignorował go, skazując tym samym na żywot rolnika.6 Misja na Bandomeer Konfrontacja z Huttami Wraz z odejściem Jinna, młodzieniec zrozumiał, że powinien opuścić świątynię z honorem. Pamiętając wcześniej wydane rozkazy dotyczące Korpusów Rolniczych, Obi-Wan wrócił do swojego pokoju, zabrał swoje rzeczy, po czym udał się do kosmoportu, gdzie czekał na niego Monument, który miał go zabrać na Bandomeer. Po dotarciu na miejsce, zastał stary statek, wokół którego chodziło wiele różnorakich istot. W pewnej chwili Kenobi został zaczepiony przez Hutta i dwóch whiphidów. Nieznajomi chcieli wiedzieć jaki jest jego cel podróży. Gdy chłopak odpowiedział, Hutt zaatakował go, twierdząc, że ktoś kto nie jest członkiem Korporacji Pozaplanetarnej, nie zasługuje na życie. Wiedząc w jakiej sytuacji się znalazł, Obi-Wan spróbował się uwolnić, lecz siła jego przeciwnika była zbyt duża. Hutt z rozbawieniem ogłuszył młodzieńca, a następnie gwałtownie go pobił. Gdy Obi-Wan się obudził, znajdował się na pokładzie Monumentu. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że przy jego łóżku znajduje się nieznajoma kobieta. Jego strażniczka zapytała, dlaczego był tak lekkomyślny, by zadzierać z silniejszymi od siebie. Chłopak odparł jej, że to nie był jego wybór. Jego wypowiedź przypadła kobiecie do gustu, przez co przedstawiła się jako Clat'Ha. Następnie wyjaśniła przyszłemu rolnikowi, sytuację jaka panowała Monumencie. Gdy Obi-Wan usłyszał o wojnie między Korporacją Pozaplanetarną, a Arconiańską Korporacją Wydobywczą, zaproponował pokojowe rozmowy. Clat'Ha nie chciała się na to zgodzić, gdyż wolała unikać Huttów i Whipidów. Kończąc wypowiedź kobieta odeszła, przez co Obi-Wan mógł odpocząć po niedawnej walce. Młodzieniec zapadł w sen, a gdy się obudził, zobaczył nad sobą Qui-Gona, który opatrzył mu rany. Oniemiały ze szczęścia, Obi-Wan zapytał go czy zmienił zdanie i czy weźmie go na swojego padawana. Jinn zaprzeczył, mówiąc, że ich spotkanie spowodowane jest zrządzeniem losu. Słowa te ponownie zraniły Kenobiego, lecz nie miał czasu na smutki, gdyż nagle pojawił się nieznany mu Arconianin.6 Poszukiwania termokomów Przybysz poszukiwał bohatera, który przeżył spotkanie z Huttem. Obi-Wan poinformował go, że to on był ofiarą istoty, lecz na pewno nie został z tego powodu bohaterem. Mimo to Arconianin miał dla młodzieńca wiele uznania. Kenobi polubił go, dlatego pozwolił mu ze sobą zostać. Ucieszony górnik przedstawił się jako Si Treemba. W tej samej chwili zjawiła się Clat'Ha i poinformowała zebranych, że termokomy, które były ważnymi częściami maszyn wydobywczych, zostały skradzione. Kobieta oskarżyła o to Hutta Jembę, który był przywódcą Korporacji Pozaplanetarnej na Monumencie. Słysząc to, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon i Si wyruszyli na spotkanie z przedsiębiorcą. Hutt wyparł się postawionych mu zarzutów, wyrażając przy tym opinię, że jego rasa nigdy nie była dobrze traktowana przez ludzi. Nie chcąc dopuścić do ostrzejszych sprzeczek, Jinn pokojowo zakończył dyskusję, czym zyskał sobie szacunek Obi-Wana. Gdy wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich spraw, chłopak zaproponował Treembie, by wspólnie poszukali skradzionych części. Arconianin miał co do tego wątpliwości, lecz w końcu się zgodził. Przyjaciele postanowili zacząć dochodzenie po sojuszniczej stronie statku. Większość jej kajut zajmowali rodacy Si, przez co w śledztwie nie było żadnych zakłóceń. Po jakimś czasie, ku radości Treemby, poszukiwania zakończyły się niepowodzeniem, co dowodziło winy członków Korporacji Pozaplanetarnej. W związku z tym, Obi-Wan i Arconianin weszli do szybów wentylacyjnych, a następnie, poprzez kratki w każdym pokoju, zaczęli sprawdzać konkurencyjne kajuty. Ich dochodzenie nie przynosiło żadnych efektów, oprócz znalezienia dużej ilości nielegalnej broni i kredytów. Towarzysze nie poddawali się jednak, dlatego już po jakimś czasie dotarli do kwatery, w której spał pijany Whipid. Nie wiedząc co zrobić, Obi-Wan postanowił rozplanować każdy ruch. Nie było mu to dane, gdyż Si oddalił się od niego i nieoczekiwanie został schwytany. Pierwszy impuls nakazał chłopcu ucieczkę, lecz gdy uświadomił sobie, że Arconianin został skazany na łaskę Huttów, postanowił go uratować. Gdy młodzieniec ponownie odnalazł kajutę, w której zniknął Treemba, ruszył przyjacielowi z pomocą. Okazało się, że Si był torturowany przez Grelba, tego samego Hutta, który zmaltretował Obi-Wana przed odlotem. W związku z tym, Kenobi zaatakował nieprzyjaciela. Hutt nie spodziewał się tego, dlatego został ranny. To pozwoliło Obi-Wanowi uwolnić Treembę i razem z nim uciec z wrogiej części statku.6 Atak piratów Po dotarciu do sojuszników, przyjaciele zorientowali się, że wszczęto alarm wywołany ich nieobecnością. Wiedząc, że czekają ich konsekwencje, Obi-Wan poprosił Si by pozwolił mu samodzielnie uczestniczyć w rozmowie z Jinnem i Clat'Hą. Treemba się na to nie zgodził, przez co już po chwili towarzyszył Kenobiemu w rozmowie z przełożonymi. Obi-Wan zameldował Qui-Gonowi, że ich poszukiwania zawiodły. Mistrz Jedi oprócz niezadowolenia, wyraził także obawę, że niedawne wyczyny chłopca pogorszą stosunki z Huttami. Młodzieniec chciał się z tym nie zgodzić, lecz nie było mu to dane, gdyż Monument został nieoczekiwanie zaatakowany przez piratów. Zachowujący najbardziej trzeźwy umysł, mistrz Jinn postanowił odeprzeć atak najeźdźców. Wiedząc jednak, że nie poradzi sobie ze wszystkim sam, przydzielił Obi-Wanowi zadanie polegające na sprawdzeniu sprawności mostka. Chłopak nie był z tego zadowolony, ale postanowił nie podważać autorytetu Qui-Gona. Zgodnie z rozkazem wyruszył w stronę mostka, a nieoczekiwanie, w misji postanowił towarzyszyć mu Si Treemba. Gdy przyjaciele dotarli do we wskazane miejsce, Obi-Wan stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie otworzyć wrót centrum dowodzenia. Biorąc to pod uwagę, doszedł do wniosku, że na mostek może oddziaływać próżnia lub że jest opanowany przez pożar. Nie chcąc jednak zwieźć zaufania Qui-Gona, młodzieniec użył Mocy, by otworzyć wejście. Jego działanie przyniosło oczekiwany skutek, lecz również obawy chłopca się potwierdziły. Na mostek oddziaływała próżnia, która po otwarciu drzwi zaczęła wciągać Kenobiego i Treembę. W związku z tym, młodzieniec w ostatniej chwili chwycił się framugi wrót, ratując tym samym życie. Si natomiast zachował zimną krew, dlatego dał się przyciągnąć do miejsca, w którym powstała dziura, po czym zatkał ją jednym z przedmiotów. Czyn Arconianina uratował Obi-Wana i pilotów, którzy zapięci w fotelach, stracili przytomność z braku tlenu. Gdy sytuacji się ustabilizowała, Kenobi sprawdził czy jakieś systemy pozostały sprawne. Z niezadowoleniem odkrył, że wszystko co ważne, uległo zniszczeniu. Na jego szczęście, statkiem dało się manewrować ręcznie oraz używać wyrzutni torped. Chłopak postanowił zrobić pożytek z tej drugiej opcji. Za pomocą torped protonowych, zaatakował okręty piratów doprowadzając do ich zniszczenia. Gdy sprawne pozostały statki, które zadokowały do Monumentu, Kenobi ruszył okrętem, przez co zerwał kołnierze dokujące. Czyn ten spowodował rozszczelnienie kadłuba w kilku miejscach, przez co młodzieniec musiał wylądować awaryjnie. Gorączkowo poszukując najbliższej planety, stwierdził, że żadna z nich nie znajduje się w pobliżu. Jego słowom zaprzeczył Treemba, wskazując pobliską planetę, która była niemal w całości pokryta oceanem. Obi-Wan był niezdecydowany co do lądowania w takich warunkach, lecz w końcu dał się przekonać Arconianinowi.6 Daktylit Arconian Po przeniknięciu atmosfery, Kenobi zauważył małą wyspę, na której posadził Monument. Tam po jakimś czasie, okazało się, że do lądu nadciąga potężny przypływ zdolny zatopić statek. Biorąc to pod uwagę, zarządzono ewakuację do jednej z jaskiń znajdujących się na wyspie. Gdy sytuacja została ustabilizowana, dowiedział się, że Jemba ukradł Arconianom ich cały daktylit, który był im niezbędny do życia. W związku z tym młodzieniec wyruszył na spotkanie z Huttem. Nieoczekiwanie to samo uczynili mistrz Jinn i Clat'Ha. Zadowolony z siebie, Jemba oznajmił, że zabrał odżywkę w ramach rekompensaty za straty poniesione w walce z piratami. Słowa te wzburzyły Obi-Wana, który natychmiast zaczął grozić Huttowi. Gniew chłopca został pohamowany przez Qui-Gona, który przypomniał mu o prawdziwych wrogach Jedi. Czerpiąc mądrość z jego słów, Kenobi odpuścił Jembie co spowodowało, że Arconianie masowo zaczęli przechodzić na jego stronę. Powstrzymała ich Clat'Ha, która przypomniała im ich starą tradycję, nakazującą bronić dobra wspólnego. Po jej słowach górnicy zapragnęli rzucić się do walki, lecz nie zgodził się na to Obi-Wan. Postępując zgodnie z naukami Qui-Gona, powiedział Si Treembie, by mu zaufał i porzucił walkę. Arconianin, z wątpliwościami, posłuchał go i powrócił na właściwą stronę. Jego czyn spowodował taki sam ruch u reszty górników. W związku z tym, Jemba postanowił opuścić zebranych, skazując tym samym Arconian na chorobę i śmierć. Jakiś czas później, Clat'Ha poinformowała Obi-Wana, że mistrz Jinn odkrył lokalizację skradzionej odżywki. Obi-Wan był niezadowolony, że go pominięto, lecz zaakceptował wybór Qui-Gona. Zamiast heroicznych działań, postanowił pozostać przy Arconianach, którzy zaczęli odczuwać niedobór daktylitu. Niemal w tej samej chwili ponownie pojawił się Jemba, proponując Arconianom odżywkę za ich służbę. Jego plany postanowił udaremnić Obi-Wan, który grożąc, zażądał zwrócenia daktylitu właścicielom. Jemba nie przejął się młodym człowiekiem, dlatego wciąż starał się namówić chorych na niewolnictwo w Korporacji Pozaplanetarnej. Nieoczekiwanie, Obi-Wan usłyszał w myślach wezwanie od Qui-Gona. Przekonany, że Jedi potrzebuje pomocy, wybiegł z jaskini, odcinając przy okazji Jembie ogon. Na zewnątrz spotkał mistrza Jinna, który wrócił już z daktylitem. Jedi poinformował go o zbliżającym się zagrożeniu ze strony lokalnych bestii, pterosmoków i poprosił, by zajął stworzenia walką, podczas gdy on poda Arconianom daktylit. Obi-Wan przyjął zadanie i już po chwili mierzył się z ogromnymi stworami. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, w bitwie tej, Moc całkowicie nim kierowała. Wszechobecny spokój pozwolił chłopakowi opracować plan działania. Polegał on na przeniesieniu się z walką pod wejście do jaskini, by trupy pterosmoków całkowicie je zasłoniły. Przeszkodził mu w tym Jemba, który otrząsnął się już z odniesionej rany i postanowił zemścić się na swoim oprawcy. Gdy Hutt zamierzał nacisnąć spust blastera, nadszedł inny strzał, przed którym w ostatniej chwili uchylił się Kenobi. Ładunek energii trafił w Jembę, zabijając go na miejscu. Zadowolony z pozbycia się problemu, Obi-Wan kontynuował walkę. Po chwili wrócił mistrz Jinn i wspomógł go swoim mieczem. Obaj mężczyźni stanowili idealną parę walcząc ramię w ramię. Po jakimś czasie, gdy do bitwy dołączyli uzdrowieni górnicy oraz Huttowie Jemby, udało się pokonać pterosmoki. Po zlikwidowaniu zagrożenia, inżynierowie przystąpili do naprawy Monumentu, a gdy ich praca dobiegła końca, statek opuścił niegościnną planetę, po czym bez zakłóceń doleciał na Bandomeer.6 Po wylądowaniu na Bandomeer okazało się że jest tam także Xanatos, dawny padawan Qui-Gona i jego obecny wróg. Gdy porwał Obi-Wana dopiero wtedy Qui-Gon dostrzegł jak bardzo zależało mu na chłopcu. Po uwolnieniu Obi-Wana oboje wpadli w pułapkę zastawioną przez Xanatosa. Wtedy też, gdy Obi-Wan postanowił poświęcić swoje życie w celu uratowania reszty Qui-Gon po raz pierwszy nazwał go padawanem. Udało im się jednak uciec z pułapki i ocalić Bandomeer. Niestety Xanatos zdążył już uciec. Po zakończeniu misji Qui-Gon poprosił Obi-Wana by został jego padawanem, ten oczywiście się zgodził. Spełniły się wtedy słowa Yody: Jeśli sam wybierać padawana nie chcesz, los może wybrać za ciebie. — Yoda do Qui-Gona Okres padawański Ich pierwszą wspólną misją miało być dopilnowanie poprawności przeprowadzanych wyborów na planecie Gala, gdzie królowa Veda nie widząc przyszłości w monarchii zgodziła się na elekcję. Jednak w drodze na Galę pilot statku którym lecieli umyślnie spowodował wyciek paliwa, musieli więc lądować na planecie Phindar. Jak się okazało pilot był bratem Guerry, Phindianina którego Obi-Wan poznał podczas niewoli na Bandomeer. Sprowadzili oni Jedi na planetę aby pomogli im w walce z Syndykatem - potężną organizacją przestępczą, która zawładnęła Phindarem. Spowodowała ona sztuczne niedobory wszelkich potrzebnych do życia środków. Jedi z początku niechętnie nastawieni do całej sprawy postanowili im jednak pomóc. Jak się okazało, władze Syndykatu były w zmowie z synem królowej Vedy, księciem Beju, który nie uznawał wyborów i chciał wprowadzić z powrotem monarchię. Podczas jednego z zadań Obi-Wan został schwytany. Syndykat wziął go za buntownika i zastosował na nim swoją broń - maszynę do wymazywania pamięci. Jednak umysł Obi-Wana był wystarczająco silny aby oprzeć się działaniu maszyny. Udając że maszyna zadziałała został wywieziony na planetę Gala. Natrafił tam na statek księcia Beju, który leciał właśnie na Phindar. Uprowadził go, uwięził księcia i podszył się pod niego. Buntownicy, z pomocą Obi-Wana i Qui-Gona pokazali mieszkańcom planety że to Syndykat odpowiada za niedobór żywności i leków. Wybuchła bitwa, która skończyła się obaleniem Syndykatu. Stosunki pomiędzy mistrzem i padawanem były coraz lepsze. Po wyzwoleniu Phindaru udali się w końcu na swoją misję, na planetę Gala. Jak się okazało, o miejsce gubernatora planety ubiegały się 3 osoby: książę Beju, Deca Brun oraz Wila Prammi. Jedi dostali zakaz wychodzenia z pałacu królewskiego bez eskorty. Jednak królowa poprosiła Qui-Gona aby odnalazł dziewczynę o imieniu Elan, która jak się okazało była prawowitą następczynią tronu, w co nie chciał uwierzyć książę Beju. Mieszkała ona w górach, jako jedna z wygnanych, nie uznająca niczyjej władzy. Podczas nieobecności swojego mistrza Obi-Wan musiał udawać że znajduje się cały czas w pałacu, aby nikt nie domyślił się o jego nieobecności. Poznał wtedy Jono, chłopaka który służył królowej. Podczas gdy Qui-Gon usiłował namówić Elan do opowiedzenia się po czyjejś ze stron, Obi-Wan odkrył że ktoś próbuje otruć królową. Następnie odkrył, że Deca Brun, jeden z kandydatów jest powiązany z Korporacją Pozaplanetarną, która podobnie jak na Bandomeer chciała ograbić planetę z jej zasobów. Obi-Wan po odkryciu tego sekretu dostał się na jakiś czas do niewoli. Jednak z pomocą przyszedł mu Jono. Po ucieczce udał się do pałacu, gdzie odkrył że to właśnie on truł królową. Ukrywając się w komnatach spotkał księcia Beju, z którym stoczył zwycięską walkę na miecze. Wkrótce wrócił Qui-Gon, przyprowadzając ze sobą Elan. Wybory przebiegły bez zakłóceń, a gubernatorem została Wila Prammi. Ich kolejną misją było uwolnienie Jedi Tahl. Została wysłana jako negocjator na planetę Melida/Daan, gdzie dostała się do niewoli. Na tej planecie od wielu lat toczyła się wojna pomiędzy Melidami i Daanami. Nie wiedząc komu zaufać, Jedi uzyskali pomoc u „Młodych” którzy nie popierali żadnej ze stron i chcieli wprowadzić pokój na planecie. Obi-Wan coraz bardziej zafascynowany działalnością 'Młodych' zaczął im pomagać. Wkrótce uwolnili Tahl, lecz okazało się że Jedi oślepła od zadanych jej obrażeń. Trzeba było ją jak najszybciej przewieźć do Świątyni. Wtedy to, Obi-Wan całkowicie zafascynowany ideami "Młodych" sprzeciwił się swojemu Mistrzowi i wystąpił z Zakonu. Wkrótce jednak poczuł, że jego miejsce jest przy Jedi i jego Mistrzu. Po powrocie do Świątyni pragnął udowodnić, jak bardzo się zmienił i wraz z Qui-Gonem, Tahl oraz Bant rozwiązał zagadkę sabotażu Świątyni. Jak się okazało, stał za tym Xanatos, który zdołał przeciągnąć jednego z uczniów - Brucka Chuna na swoją stronę. To oni stali za wszystkimi kradzieżami i zamachami. W tym czasie Bant została porwana. Gdy Qui-Gon mierzył się z Xanatosem, Obi-Wan walczył z Bruckiem. Kenobi wygrał i uwolnił przyjaciółkę, jednak Bruck poniósł w tej walce śmierć. Qui-Gon natomiast, zmuszony ratować Świątynię pozwolił kolejny raz uciec swojemu byłemu uczniowi. Po rozwiązaniu tej zagadki Obi-Wan, chcąc odzyskać zaufanie swojego byłego mistrza udał się z nim na planetę Telos, gdzie Qui-Gon chciał raz na zawsze zakończyć sprawę z Xanatosem. Udało im się go odnaleźć, lecz jak się okazało był on uwielbiany przez całą planetę, gdyż dawał wszystkim nadzieję na szybkie wzbogacenie się organizując loterię. Jak się okazało, wszytko było ustawione i tak naprawdę nikt nie wygrywał. Kenobi, Jinn oraz kilkoro przyjaciół zdemaskowali ten spisek. Jedi stanęli do walki z Xanatosem. Po krótkiej walce Xanatos popełnił samobójstwo skacząc do wody. Po tych wydarzeniach Qui-Gon postanowił wziąć Obi-Wana z powrotem na swojego padawana. Na przestrzeni wielu wspólnych misji i nabytych doświadczeń stali się wzorcową parą mistrz-padawan i jednymi z najbardziej zaufanych pomocników Rady Jedi. Wspólnie walczyli też w wojnie nadprzestrzennej Starka, biorąc udział w czwartej bitwie o Qotile. Obi-Wan i Quinlan Vos na Ragoon VI w 44 BBY Do Obi-Wana i Qui-Gona należało wtedy zadanie zdobycie patcha, negującego działanie nadprzestrzennego wirusa, które zresztą wykonali. Właśnie wtedy Obi-Wan zaprzyjaźnił się z innym padawanem, Quinlanem Vosem, z którym później wspólnie przechodził szkolenia na Ragoon VI i uczestniczył w misji z Dexterem Jettsterem na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan brali też udział w licznych misjach, między innymi na Ord Mantell, Yorn Skot czy Yinchorrze, a także w pierwszej bitwie o Alaris Prime. W 33 BBY, nad Dorvallą, Obi-Wan z Qui-Gonem trafili na trop lidera organizacji terrorystycznej, znanej jako Front Mgławicy - kapitana Cohla, a następnie zostali wyznaczeni do zadbania o kwestie bezpieczeństwa w trakcie szczytu na Eriadu. Młody Kenobi, ostrożniejszy i bardziej skłonny do namysłu niż jego nauczyciel, starannie rozważał konsekwencje swoich działań. Martwiła go skłonność mistrza do sprzeciwiania się Radzie, ale mimo wszystko pozostawał lojalny wobec niego. Niekorzystny wynik konferencji dla Federacji Handlowej przyniósł blokadę planety Naboo. Kenobi i Jinn zostali wysłani tam jako negocjatorzy. Misja zakończyła się jednak fiaskiem, a rycerze Jedi wraz z królową Amidalą zmuszeni byli uciekać. W międzyczasie Qui-Gon uratował życie Gunganina - Jar Jara Binksa, a potem zabrał go ze sobą, wbrew zastrzeżeniom Obi- Wana. Po raz kolejny okazało się, że uczeń i mistrz mimo, iż darzą się ogromnym szacunkiem i miłością, mają w wielu sprawach odmienne zdanie. Jinn skłonny do nagłych decyzji, skupiony na chwili obecnej był przeciwieństwem Obi-Wana, który zawsze wybiegał myślą naprzód, tracąc przy tym kontakt z Żywą Mocą - o czym Jinn często mu przypominał. Pierwsze spotkanie Anakina Skywalkera i Obi-Wana Kenobiego Podczas ucieczki z Naboo ich statek uległ uszkodzeniu i zmuszony był awaryjnie lądować na Tatooine. Tam Qui-Gon spotkał chłopca wrażliwego na Moc, Anakina Skywalkera. Kenobi - podobnie, jak jego mentor - był pod wrażeniem ilości midichlorianów we krwi chłopca, ale uważał, że był on zbyt duży, by mógł przejść szkolenie Jedi. Równie sceptyczne nastawienie przejawiała Rada Jedi, Jinn jednak spierał się z mistrzami i ostatecznie oświadczył, że weźmie Anakina na ucznia, ponieważ Obi-Wan jest już gotów do prób. Lojalny uczeń, chociaż mocno urażony decyzją mistrza, poparł go w obliczu Rady, co nie przeszkadzało mu później wyrazić się niepochlebnie o jego poczynaniach. Konflikt między nimi szybko znikł, gdy wraz z królową - która chciała podjąć walkę z okupantami - wrócili na Naboo. Pojedynek z Darthem Maulem Zobacz główny artykuł: Pojedynek na Naboo. Prócz armii droidów na drodze stanął im Lord Sithów - Darth Maul, który związał obu rycerzy w długim i zaciekłym pojedynku. Walka z Darthem Maulem W jego trakcie Kenobi został uwięziony za laserową barierą ochronną i tym samym stał się świadkiem sceny, w której Maul przebił mieczem Qui-Gona. Pełen gniewu rzucił się na Sitha, zaskakując go tym, jednak chwilę później, pchnięty Mocą, wylądował wraz ze swym mieczem w studni generatora, desperacko jednak chwycił się gzymsu, który uratował go przed upadkiem. Gdy Darth Maul napawał się swoim zwycięstwem, Kenobi niespodziewanie wyskoczył z szybu i w locie chwycił miecz mistrza. Ta chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła, by przepołowić Sitha na pół. Kenobi przysiągł jeszcze umierającemu mistrzowi wyszkolić młodego Skywalkera. Rada, będąc pod ogromnym wrażeniem dokonań młodego Jedi, przyznała mu tytuł rycerza, a także zgodziła się, by przyjął Anakina na swego padawana wbrew sprzeciwowi samego Yody. Rycerz Jedi Od tego momentu Kenobi miał trudną rolę nauczyciela bardzo wymagającego ucznia. Wzorem Qui-Gona Jinna postanowił jednak zachowywać swoją duchową niezależność i pod wieloma względami stał się podobny do swojego mistrza. Skupił się też na doskonaleniu walki w Formie Trzeciej, opanowując technikę Soresu. Po wydarzeniach na Naboo stracił dużo z młodzieńczej zuchwałości, po niepokornym i niecierpliwym młodzieniaszku nie pozostał nawet ślad. Stał się bardzo zrównoważony, pełen rezerwy, prawie nigdy nie podnosił głosu. Duże kłopoty sprawiało mu dogadanie się z Anakinem, zwłaszcza, że chłopiec swą niesubordynacją tak bardzo przypominał tragicznie zmarłego mistrza. W 29 BBY obaj mieli zbadać kult Kada Chuna, obwiniającego Obi-Wana za śmierć jego starszego brata, Brucka. Po odkryciu spisku przeciwko Kadowi młodszy Chun zrozumiał swój błąd i wybaczył Kenobiemu. Kenobi na Zonamie Sekot Również w tym samym roku obaj zostali wysłani na Zonamę Sekot gdzie Skywalker stanął twarzą w twarz ze swym mrocznym przeznaczeniem, a Obi-Wan zaczął znowu pokładać zaufanie w Mocy, które stracił po śmierci Qui-Gona. Dziwne wrażenie obecności dawnego mistrza wzmagał fakt, iż po utracie swego miecza Kenobi przez jakiś czas używał broni Jinna. Wydarzenia na Zonamie Sekot, w tym dziwny atak statków oznaczonych godłem Republiki, ukazały, że mimo pozornej różnicy Obi-Wan był bardzo podobny do Qui-Gona; aby ratować ucznia gotów był przyjąć na siebie konsekwencje wystąpienia przeciw siłom Republiki, gdyby atak okazał się prawnie uzasadniony przez Senat. Misja ta uświadomiła młodemu Jedi, jak ważny jest dla niego Anakin. Zaczął też rozumieć, jak czuje się człowiek, który ma serce mistrza. Dalsze wspólne misje ukazały konflikt charakterów między nimi, potęgowany świadomością Skywalkera, że został narzucony jako uczeń, a nie wybrany. W ich trakcie obaj powoli musieli się dotrzeć. Kenobi w tym czasie uczestniczył w misji wraz z Siri Tachi, a między nimi nawiązała się głęboka nic porozumienia, jak kiedyś między Qui-Gonem i Tahl. Podczas misji Pozagalaktycznego Lotu Razem z Anakinem uczestniczył także w projekcie Pozagalaktycznego Lotu, podczas którego Obi-Wan wielokrotnie otwarcie nie zgadzał się z poglądami Jorusa C'baotha i komentował jego postępowanie jako nieetyczne i niemoralne. Nie było mu dane jednak bardziej stanowczo wpłynąć na zachowanie mistrza C'baotha ani całą wyprawę, gdyż obaj z Anakinem opuścili ją na osobistą prośbę Najwyższego Kanclerza Palpatine'a. Pozostali zatem w granicach Republiki i podejmowali się kolejnych misji, takich, jak pokrzyżowanie planów Granty Omegi, syna Xanatosa, ochrona senatora Simona Greyshade'a, a także (wraz z Siri Tachi) wyeliminowanie handlarzy niewolników pod przywództwem pirata Krayna. Obi-Wan impulsywności swego ucznia przeciwstawiał ostrożność. Jego siła charakteru, ironiczne poczucie humoru i niezaprzeczalne zdolności pedagogiczne pomagały mu uporać się z nietuzinkowym padawanem. Jeśli ktokolwiek zdoła przerobić ten niewdzięczny surowiec na wyszlifowanego rycerza Jedi, to chyba tylko ty Obi-Wanie - orzekła kiedyś mistrzyni Luminara Unduli podczas ich wspólnej misji na Ansionie. Tam Kenobi wykazał się swoimi zdolnościami dyplomatycznymi i przenikliwością, które pozwoliły rozwiązać konflikt w zaskakujący, ale co najważniejsze bezkrwawy sposób, a w trakcie wojen klonów zaowocowały przydomkiem: "Negocjator". Wojny klonów Początek wojen klonów W 22 BBY Kenobi miał 35 lat i był już doświadczonym, oddanym sprawie rycerzem Jedi. Zaraz po powrocie z Ansionu na Coruscant został ze swym uczniem oddelegowany jako ochrona senator Padmé Naberrie, dawnej królowej Naboo - Amidali, na której życie czyhał nieznany zamachowiec. Mistrz z miejsca zauważył emocje, jakie targały jego padawanem w obecności dawnej znajomej. Gdy zabójca podrzucił do sypialni kobiety jadowite kouhuny, Obi-Wan bez wahania wyskoczył przez okno, by udać się w pościg. Dzięki sprytowi rycerza niedoszły zabójca, który ukrył się w jednym z klubów nocnych, sam się ujawnił. Niestety zmiennokształtna Zam Wesell została zabita trującą strzałką, nim udało się z niej wydobyć jakieś informacje. Później, pomimo jawnych wątpliwości Obi-Wana, Anakin został wyznaczony jako eskorta dla Padmé w drodze do jej domu. W tym czasie Kenobi sam rozpoczął poszukiwania zleceniodawcy zabójstwa. Przy pomocy informacji dostarczonych przez przyjaciela z dolnych poziomów Coruscant, Dextera, oraz Yody i jego małych uczniów, Obi-Wan trafił na deszczową planetę Kamino, która w niewyjaśniony sposób została usunięta z archiwów Jedi. Na miejscu Jedi dowiedział się o zleceniu stworzenia armii dla Republiki, które klonerom powierzył 10 lat wcześniej mistrz Jedi Sifo-Dyas. Spotyka również łowcę nagród Jango Fetta, dawcę materiału genetycznego dla klonów, oraz jego syna - Bobę. Kenobi przekonany, iż to Jango jest odpowiedzialny za zamach na Amidalę, próbował go zatrzymać. Doszło między nimi do starcia, z którego łowcy udało się uciec. Kenobi ruszył w pościg i trafił na planetę Geonosis, która okazała się miejscem spotkania Separatystów, oraz ich tajną fabryką droidów bojowych. Bitwa o Geonosis Przywódcą Ruchu Separatystycznego był hrabia Dooku - były mistrz Jedi. Podczas wysyłania wiadomości o swoim odkryciu Kenobi‎ został złapany i uwięziony, a Dooku - dawny mistrz Qui-Gona - usiłował przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę, zdradzając mu, iż na czele Senatu Galaktycznego stoi Mroczny Lord Sithów, Darth Sidious. Zaprosił go do wspólnej walki z nim, ale Obi-Wan odrzucił propozycję, za co został skazany na śmierć na arenie za szpiegostwo. Za podobną zbrodnię poddani egzekucji mieli zostać również Padmé i Anakin, którzy ruszyli mu na ratunek. Na arenie zmuszeni byli stawić czoła trzem bestiom; Kenobiemu w udziale przypadł ulubieniec publiczności, Acklay. W pojedynku z Dooku‎ Gdy skazańcom udało się uzyskać przewagę, do akcji wkroczyły droidy bojowe, ale w tej samej chwili ujawnili się też Jedi, którzy przybyli z odsieczą. Wywiązała się regularna bitwa, podczas której Anakin i Kenobi ruszyli w pościg za Dooku. Niecierpliwość młodszego Jedi przyniosła obu rany, ale od śmierci uratował ich Yoda. Hrabiemu udało się jednak uciec. W stopniu generała Incydent na Geonosis rozpoczął wojny klonów. W trakcie ich trwania stosunki Obi-Wana i jego ucznia Skywalkera były wciąż napięte. Kenobi tak bardzo chciał być godnym swego zmarłego mistrza, że czasem zdarzało mu się zapominać, że Anakin stara się jak może, by być godnym jego. Skywalker był potężnym, ale i aroganckim młodym człowiekiem, którego irytowało to, że musiał brać pod uwagę zdanie swego mistrza. Czuł się niedoceniony, o wiele chętniej zwracał się po radę do Najwyższego Kanclerza Palpatine’a. Zaraz na początku wojny Obi-Wan został jednym z generałów i brał udział w obronie Kamino. Przez cały czas trapiły go wątpliwości związane z padawanem. Miał wrażenie, że ten nie mówi mu wszystkiego. W rozmowach z Quinlanem Vosem przyznał się nawet, że wcale mu nie ufa, ale nie ufa też sobie, postanowił jednak dać młodemu Skywalkerowi szansę wykazania się. Bitwa zakończyła się zwycięstwem Republiki, ale nie oznaczało to wytchnienia dla Anakina i Obi-Wana. Wkrótce potem Kenobi wziął udział między innymi w sabotowaniu projektu Separatystów Mroczny Żniwiarz, zażegnał wraz ze Skywalkerem niebezpieczeństwo grożące Naboo, walcząc na Ohma-D'un, brał również udział w misji na Queytii. Zadaniem grupy kilku Jedi, której członkami byli Obi-Wan, Nico Diath, Jon Antilles, Fay oraz Knol Ven'nari było zdobycie antidotum, które zniwelowałoby działanie gazu bagiennego, odpowiedzialnego za zniszczenie kolonii Gungan na Ohma-D’un. Na drodze stanęli im jednak Asajj Ventress i Durge. Starcie z Durge'em na Muunilinst Wywiązała się walka, z której Obi-Wan jako jedyny uszedł z życiem. Kolejnym z sukcesów generała była bitwa o Muunilinst. Podczas tego tracia Kenobi poprowadził do boju m.in. batalion lansjerów. W wyniku bitwy pochwycony został San Hill - przewodniczący Intergalaktycznego Klanu Bankowego, a Durge czasowo wyłączony z działań wojennych. Kenobi podczas tej misji profilaktycznie posłał za Anakinem oddział wsparcia, gdy ten bez zastanowienia rzucił się w pościg za tajemniczym przeciwnikiem. Obawy rycerza okazały się słuszne. Padawan wszedł prosto w pułapkę Asajj Ventress, udało mu się jednak ujść z życiem. Po tym incydencie Anakin miał większe baczenie na słowa swego mistrza, co nie znaczy, że słuchał go we wszystkim. W 21 BBY, Kenobi wraz z Kitem Fisto, mistrzem miecza, został wysłany, aby zażegnać kryzys na Ord Cestus, gdzie produkowane były droidy typu ZJ. Kenobi jako doświadczony negocjator podjął działania dyplomatyczne i nawiązał nić porozumienia z regentką Duris. Gdy wszystko wydawało się iść zgodnie z planem, okazało się, że cichy podstęp Jedi został wykryty, a pozycja Obi-Wana skompromitowana. Wówczas do akcji wkroczył Kit Fisto z planem awaryjnym. Kenobi, równie zręczny w walce, jak i na salonach, szybko zyskał poważanie wśród żołnierzy-klonów, także dlatego, iż nie traktował ich jak mięso armatnie, lecz żywe, czujące jednostki. Wspólne działania z grupą miejscowych ochotników doprowadziły do pozytywnego rozstrzygnięcia konfliktu. Wyszło też na jaw, że za zdemaskowaniem planu Jedi stała Asajj Ventress, z którą Obi i Kit stoczyli pojedynek. Kit został ranny, ale Ventress wycofała się z dalszej walki z Kenobim, porażona spojrzeniem przeciwnika, które wyrażało: Chętnie umrę, byle zabić ciebie. Czy możesz powiedzieć to samo? Podczas bitwy o Jabiim Bitwa o Jabiim z kolei okazała się klęską Republiki, okupioną wysoką ceną. Kenobi został uznany za zmarłego. W rzeczywistości on i jeden z żołnierzy, Alpha-17, zostali schwytani przez Asajj i uwięzieni na Rattatak, gdzie byli torturowani. Kenobiemu założono sithańską maskę tortur, która ograniczała w dużym stopniu koncentrację i kierowanie Mocą. Więźniom udało się jednak uciec. Jedyna osobą, która wierzyła, że Obi-Wan żyje, był Anakin. uratował on mistrza po zakończeniu obławy w układzie Varonat. W czasie wojen klonów mistrz i uczeń bardzo się ze sobą zżyli i stali się "młotem Jedi", zespołem wysyłanym na pierwszą linię frontu w celu skruszenia często przeważających sił przeciwnika. Powierzano im najtrudniejsze zadania i dlatego to oni, z inicjatywy samego Kanclerza, zostali wysłani ze wsparciem dla mistrza Yody, który był w trakcie negocjacji z Dooku na Vjun. W międzyczasie wzięli też udział w misji odzyskania ważnego łamacza kodów, wraz z Padmé Amidalą i Siri Tachi. Siri została wtedy zastrzelona przez łowcę nagród Magusa, co załamało Obi-Wana i zaprowadziło go na krawędź rozpaczy. Umierająca Tachi dała mu jednak ciepły, błękitny kryształ z prośbą, by nie poddawał się ciemnej stronie, czego też Kenobi nie zrobił. Kryształ prawdopodobnie zachował przy sobie do końca swoich dni. Obi-Wan - mistrz Jedi Obi-Wan został też ku swemu wielkiemu zdumieniu wybrany w poczet Wysokiej Rady Jedi, gdzie zajął miejsce Depy Billaby (nie do końca wiadomo jednak, kiedy to nastąpiło, prawdopodobnie w okolicach 19,5 BBY). Wkrótce po tym Anakin otrzymał tytuł rycerza Jedi. Nawet, gdy porzucili już role mistrza i ucznia, wciąż tworzyli zgrany i niepokonany duet, wzajemnie się wspierając i czasem kryjąc. Kontakt z młodym Jedi pomógł Kenobiemu pozbyć się sztucznej poprawności, zyskał on mądrość zabarwioną lekkim, ciepłym humorem. To właśnie ta znajomość uczyniła z niego wielkiego mistrza, takiego, jakim widział go w Mocy Qui-Gon Jinn. Chociaż bardzo często działali razem, podejmowali się też osobnych misji. Trzecia Armia, którą dowodził Kenobi, brała udział w blokadzie Rendili, podczas, gdy sam Obi-Wan sprawdzał sygnał ratunkowy z uszkodzonego transportowca "Titavian IV", który okazał się pochodzić od ściganego przez Asajj Ventress i Skorra dawnego przyjaciela, Quinlana Vosa. Wspólnie stoczyli oni pojedynek z dwójką Mrocznych Jedi, a także opanowanym przez Asajj rancorem, by ostatecznie uciec na pokładzie "Skorp-iona", prywatnej maszyny Vosa, by zdążyć jeszcze wziąć udział w bitwie o Rendili. Asajj Ventress podążała za nimi aż na Coruscant, gdzie jednak została pokonana przez Anakina Skywalkera. Jej osoba nie dawała jednak Obi-Wanowi spokoju; wierzył, że Ventress jest niewolnicą swojej nienawiści i że może mu się udać ją od niej wyzwolić. W tym celu poświęcił się bez reszty poszukiwaniom miejsca pobytu Asajj, sięgając nawet po pomoc Anakina. Wspólnie dotarli na Boz Pity, gdzie siły Republiki pod dowództwem Baila Organy stoczyły bitwę z armadą Separatystów, zaś grupa Jedi związała walką tak przebywającego na planecie hrabiego Dooku, jak i generała Grievousa. Obi-Wan znalazł natomiast Asajj w zbiorniku bacty i chociaż tego nie chciał, był zmuszony stoczyć z nią pojedynek. Ostatecznie Ventress została zastrzelona (jak się potem okazało - nie do końca) przez jednego z MagnaGuardów na rozkaz Dooku. Bitwa o Boz Pity była początkiem zwiększonej aktywności Kenobiego i Skywalkera podczas odzyskiwania światów Zewnętrznych Odległych Rubieży, takich, jak Nelvaan. Bitwa o Christophsis Pomoc humanitarna Cody: "Wygląda na to, że generał Skywalker zaczął walkę." Obi-Wan: "To dla mnie żadna niespodzianka. Zwłaszcza, że wydałem mu całkiem inny rozkaz."7 Nieoczekiwanie Separatyści zaatakowali i zablokowali, bogatą w zasoby mineralne, planetę Christophsis. Wojska lądowe Republiki zostały uwięzione na powierzchni planety, gdzie musiały stawiać opór najeźdźcom. Były uczeń Obi-Wana, Anakin został przydzielony do eskortowania transportowców z zaopatrzeniem. Jednakże jego misja nie przejawiała żadnych postępów, przez co Kenobi wyruszył mu na pomoc, z nowym, niewykrywalnym statkiem opracowanym przez wojskowych Republiki. Obi-Wan prezentuje Anakinowi Skywalkerowi niewidzialny statek. Gdy mistrz Jedi zdołał skłonić swojego byłego ucznia do chwilowego wycofania się z pełnionej misji, przekazał mu dowodzenie nad nowym statkiem, dzięki któremu mógłby dostarczyć zapasy dla wojsk bez najmniejszych przeszkód. Skywalker początkowo chciał wykorzystać nową technologię do ataku z zaskoczenia, lecz spotkało się to ze stanowczym sprzeciwem Obi-Wana. W końcu Anakin zgodził się wykonać powierzone mu zadanie. Tymczasem admirał Wullf Yularen odkrył, że wrogimi siłami dowodzi osławiony i dotąd uważany za zmarłego, admirał Trench. Podczas misji Skywalkera, Obi-Wan obiecał zająć się problemem Separatystów. Gdy jednak wróg wysłał na powierzchnię Christophsis bombowce typu Hyena, były uczeń Kenobiego postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Obi-Wan się temu stanowczo sprzeciwił lecz Skywalker go zignorował. Na szczęście dla Republiki, Anakinowi powiódł się atak, w którym najbardziej wykorzystał swój spryt. Mimo niechęci, Obi-Wan pogratulował swojemu byłemu uczniowi wyników oraz obiecał zająć się pozbawioną dowódcy, flotą Separatystów.7 Zdrada Slicka Obi-Wan: "Ventress, a już myślałem, że nie będę się dobrze bawił." Asajj: "Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie Obi-Wanie. Tęskniłam."8 Nie upłynęło dużo czasu od śmierci admirała Trencha, gdy wojska Republiki, na powierzchni Christophsis zostały prawie całkowicie pokonane. Mistrz Kenobi oraz Anakin, który zdążył się wycofać z planety, wysłuchali przemowy Whorma Loathsoma, dowódcy wrogich wojsk, w której ogłosił on przyłączenie Christophsis do Konfederacji.9 Uwięziony w zasadzce, Obi-Wan walczy z droidami. Jedi postanowili uprzykrzyć życie Separatystom. Wylądowali na Christophsis i przygotowali plan, który miał utrudnić nieprzyjacielowi podbijanie planety. Wojska Republiki osiadły w dwóch na przeciw siebie leżących wieżach. W jednej z nich znajdował się Obi-Wan i oddział klonów, a w drugiej Anakin z takim samym wsparciem. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a podwładni Kenobiego zauważyli, że nadchodzą droidy. W chwili gdy Jedi miał rozkazać gotowość do walki, jego drużyna została niespodziewanie zaatakowana przez wrogie siły. Poprzez efekt zaskoczenia siły Obi-Wana ponosiły duże straty, przez co musiał wezwać pomoc Anakina. Młody Skywalker wezwał kanonierkę, by ich ewakuowała z południowej wieży, po czym rozkazał swoim ludzion wystrzelenie lin przez okno i udanie się na pomoc jego byłemu mistrzowi. Dzięki wsparciu Anakina, Obi-Wan oraz jego wojska, mogli się spokojnie wycofać. W ostatniej chwili odwrotu, kapitan Rex urwał głowę droidowi taktycznemu, by móc później przeanalizować dane z jego pamięci. Po powrocie do centrum dowodzenia, Obi-Wan i Anakin, zostali poinformowani, że Separatyści wiedzieli o ich tajnym planie. Jedi byli zaskoczeni, że w ich szeregach istniał zdrajca. Kenobi stwierdził, że najlepszym sposobem na poznanie przyczyny zdrady jednego z Republikanów, będzie złożenie wizyty Separatystom. Na odchodne, Obi-Wan polecił Rexowi i Cody'emu, by spróbowali odnaleźć przeciek w ich systemie ochrony. Jedi wyruszyli w stronę głównej bazy Konfederacji. Ku ich zdziwieniu, żaden patrol droidów ich nie zaatakował, ani nie zatrzymał. Anakin skwitował to tym, że nieuchronnie kierują się w pułapkę. Dodał też, że to Separatyści będą bardziej żałować tej przygody. Po dotarciu do bazy wroga. Jedi udali się do wnętrza budynku, na jego wyższe piętra. Tam spotkali Asajj Ventress. Obi-Wan przywitał ją ironicznie, mówiąc, że jej obecność wyeliminuje tymczasowo nudę z tej misji. Zabójczyni wyraziła to samo zdanie, po czym rozpoczęła się walka. Mimo przewagi jaką mieli Jedi, Ventress utrzymywała równy poziom pojedynku. Gdy Jedi zażądali jej poddania, usiadła na ziemi i poprosiła, by spróbowali ją aresztować. W pogoni za Ventress. Gdy tylko strażnicy pokoju zrobili krok naprzód, Asajj włączyła swoje miecze, skierowane w podłogę, tym samym doprowadzając do zniszczenia jej i upadku swoich przeciwników o piętro niżej. Po tym wydarzeniu Anakin zaproponował wycofanie się lecz Kenobi nie chciał puścić zabójczyni wolno. Gdy Jedi ponownie ruszyli do ataku, Ventress rozpoczęła ucieczkę. Obi-Wan i Anakin ruszyli natychmiast za nią. Na zewnątrz okazało się, że przybyło wsparcie dla wojsk Separatystów. Wiedząc, że nic nie zdziałają, Jedi postanowili rozpocząć odwrót. Wykorzystali do tego dwa skradzione STAPy. Po powrocie do bazy, Kenobi oraz Skywalker, byli świadkami aresztowania sierżanta Slicka, który okazał się być agentem wroga. Jedi nie mogli uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak on mógł dopuścić się zdrady swoich braci. Na domiar złego, Jedi dowiedzieli się, że zdrajca zniszczył prawie cały magazyn broni, łącznie z czołgami i myśliwcami. Rex i Cody poinformowali ich, że ocalały tylko działa przeciwpancerne AV-7. Ten aspekt ucieszył Obi-Wana, gdyż w ich stronę zmierzała ogromna armia droidów.8 Ostatni przyczółek "Coś się chyba stało z twoją tarczą, generale." — Obi-Wan do Whorma Loathsoma, po zniszczeniu generatorów tarcz wroga.10 Nie upłynęło dużo czasu, a wspomniana armia nawiązała kontakt bojowy z wojskami Republiki. Obi-Wan oraz Anakin rzucili się w wir bitwy. Starszy Jedi nakazał swojemu byłemu uczniowi, by zaatakował wrogie jednostki z innej strony, sam zaś razem z komandorem Codym, stawił opór droidom ukrywając się w okopach. Obi-Wan i komandor Cody podczas bitwy o Christophsis. Gdy Kenobi zauważył, że Anakin, słuchając jego rozkazu, atakuje wojska Konfederacji, polecił swoim ludziom, by zaatakowali Separatystów otwarcie. Wojska Republiki ruszyły na roboty z całą mocą. Mimo wielu poległych, pierwsza fala uderzeniowa została odparta. Kenobi i Skywalker zgodnie stwierdzili, że do wygrania bitwy potrzebne są im posiłki od admirała Yularena. Jedi nawiązali wiadomość ze statkiem admirała, po czym dostali zapewnienie, że wsparcie już do nich ruszyło. Gdy wymieniony wcześniej statek wylądował, z jego wnętrza wyszła jedna osoba. Była nią Torutanka, Ahsoka Tano. Jedi zdziwili się widokiem jej widokiem oraz powiedzieli jej, że oczekiwali na wsparcie. Tano odpowiedziała, że mistrz Yoda nie wiedział nic o potrzebie wysłania wsparcia, dlatego przyleciała tylko ona. Dziewczyna dodała też, że mogą spróbować nawiązać połączenie z jej wahadłowca. Zadowoleni, Jedi nawiązali kontakt z admirałem. Strażnicy pokoju mieli dostać posiłki, które mogły przesądzić wynik bitwy. Wtedy Obi-Wan postanowił przeprowadzić prawidłową prezentację, bo zgodnie z jego domysłami, Ahsoka miała być jego nowym padawanem. Gdy jednak mistrz Jedi przedstawił się i wziął dziewczynę pod swoją opiekę, ta z pokorą odparła, że została przydzielona do Skywalkera. Anakin nie przyjął tego spokojnie i z początku uznawał to za nieporozumienie. Kenobi powiedział mu, by dbał o swojego ucznia i nie zapominał o nim. Wkrótce Skywalker oraz Tano, oddalili się. W oczekiwaniu na wsparcie. Po jakimś czasie został podniesiony alarm. Wojska Konfederacji wracały pod osłoną tarczy ochronnej. Wiedząc, że ciężkie działa na nic się nie zdadzą, Jedi postanowili ułożyć jakiś plan działania. Wtedy Ahsoka podsunęła, żeby ktoś zniszczył generatory wrogich osłon. Mimo niechęci Anakin poparł ją wniosek, co w znacznym stopniu przyczyniło się do akceptacji tego planu przez Kenobiego. Skywalker i jego uczennica wyruszyli na swoją misję, natomiast Obi-Wan został ze swoimi oddziałami. Generał poczekał w ukryciu, aż jego wojska znajdą się pod powierzchnią tarczy, po czym rozkazał atak. Ofensywa nie trwała długo, gdyż przewaga liczebna wroga była zbyt duża. Wtedy Kenobi rozkazał kapitanowi Rexowi, by wycofał ich siły, podczas gdy on powstrzyma nieprzyjaciół. Gdy tylko klony odeszły, mistrz Jedi wyłączył swą broń i powiedział, że się poddaje. Na spotkanie mu, wyszedł generał Whorm Loathsom. Obi-Wan chcąc zyskać na czasie, by misja Skywalkera i Tano doszła do skutku, zaproponował omówienie warunków kapitulacji. Wrogi dowódca początkowo znosił zachcianki Kenobiego. Zapewnił mu napój, po czym przeszedł do sedna. Mistrz Jedi nie spieszył się jednak. Po pewnym czasie, cierpliwość Loathsoma dobiegła końca. Wrogi generał zażądał od Jedi, wydania rozkazu do poddania się wojsk Republiki. Wtedy Obi-Wan odparł szczerze, że liczył, że tarcze ochronne zostaną już wyłączone. Obi-Wan aresztuje generała Whorma Loathsoma. Jak na komendę, pole zaczęło znikać. Widząc to, mistrz Jedi natychmiast uwolnił się z uścisku strzegących go droidów, po czym odzyskał swoją broń i wziął za zakładnika generała Loathsoma. Wrogi dowódca bojąc się o swoje życie, poddał wojska. Ku radości armii Republiki, na planetę przybyły obiecane wcześniej posiłki, którymi dowodził mistrz Yoda. Obi-Wan wyruszył na spotkanie z sędziwym mistrzem, po czym powitał go serdecznie. Dodał też, że Anakin nie jest zadowolony z przydzielenia mu ucznia. Gdy Skywalker i Tano wrócili ze swojej misji, Yoda zapytał go czy to prawda. Ten jednak zaprzeczył i wyraził nadzieję, że współpraca z Togrutanką ułoży się pomyślnie. Słysząc to mistrz Yoda, zlecił tej dwójce odnalezienie syna Jabby, na planecie Teth. Dodał też, że mistrz Kenobi będzie w tym czasie negocjował z przywódcą Huttów. Po odejściu Anakina i Ahsoki, Obi-Wan wyraził obawę czy jego były uczeń jest gotowy na przyjęcie padawana. Na te słowa mistrz Yoda powiedział, że Skywalker z pewnością jest na to gotów, problem w tym czy pozwoli odejść Ahsoce po ukończeniu szkolenia.10 Współpraca z Jabbą "Nie martw się. Jestem pewien, że Jabba jest w dobrym nastroju." — Obi-Wan do R4-P17.10 Zgodnie z życzeniem mistrza Yody, Obi-Wan udał się na Tatooine, do pałacu Jabby. Tam mistrz Jedi zapewnił przywódcę klanu Huttów, że jego syna szuka jeden z najlepszych rycerzy w zakonie. W zamian za dostarczenie Rotty do domu, Republika miałaby wolną rękę w podróżowaniu przez terytoria Jabby. Hutt chcąc odzyskać swojego jedynego syna, dał Jedi jeden obrót planety na dostarczenie go do jego pałacu. Zastrzegł też, że jeśli siły Republiki zawiodą to odnalezieniem Rotty zajmą się Separatyści. Po zakończeniu wizyty w pałacu Hutta, Obi-Wan wrócił do swojego myśliwca, po czym nawiązał połączenie z Anakinem. Poinformował swojego byłego ucznia o czasie jaki ma na wykonanie swojej misji oraz obiecał, że w miarę możliwości dołączy do niego.10 Bitwa o Teth Asajj: "Mistrzu Kenobi. Jak zwykle gonisz za Skywalkerem. Jakie to żałosne." Obi-Wan: "Sprzątam bałagan po Anakinie i jednym ze śmieci jesteś ty, Ventress."10 Po powrocie na swój statek, Obi-Wan rozkazał wybranie współrzędnych Teth. Po przybyciu w okolicę planety, mistrz Jedi wsiadł do swojego myśliwca, by ruszyć z pomocą Anakinowi, który zmagał się z siłami wroga na powierzchni. Kenobi zabrał ze sobą myśliwce, które natychmiast stały się użyteczne. Po wejściu w atmosferę Teth, Obi-Wan i jego podwładni stoczyli walkę z myśliwcami wroga. Republikańskie siły odniosły zwycięstwo, przez co mistrz Jedi mógł wylądować na powierzchni. Tam Kenobi dowiedział się, że Skywalker oraz Tano odnaleźli Hutta oraz, że starają się opuścić planetę. Obi-Wan przez chwilę walczył ramię w ramię z klonami, po czym ruszył do wnętrza klasztoru, wokół którego toczyła się bitwa. Obi-Wan kontra Asajj Ventress. W środku mistrz Jedi natrafił na ślad Asajj Ventress. Gdy doszło do ich spotkania, rozpoczęła się walka. Kenobi prowokował Mroczną Jedi, przez co doprowadził do wytrącenia przez nią swojej broni. Gdy jednak zabójczyni miała zadać ostateczny cios, uniknął go i przywołał swój miecz. Walka ruszyła na nowo. Na wyrównanym poziomie, przeciwnicy zmagali się na różnych płaszczyznach. W końcu Kenobi postanowił opuścić klasztor, dlatego wyskoczył przez jedno z okien. Ventress ruszyła jego śladem. Po chwili oboje wyczuli, że Anakin, Ahsoka oraz Hutt, opuścili Teth. Wiedząc, że dalszy pojedynek nie ma większego sensu, Obi-Wan zaproponował Asajj, zakończenie go. Mroczna Jedi jednak rzuciła się na niego z furią, co miało być zasłoną dymną dla wezwanego myśliwca typu Vulture. Zanim Kenobi zorientował się, że Ventress chce uciec, było już za późno. Po ucieczce Mrocznej Jedi, Obi-Wan dołączył do klonów i razem z nimi stawił opór resztkom sił wroga. Po jakimś czasie bitwa dobiegła końca lecz nie skończyła się praca mistrza Jedi. Jak sam zaznaczył w rozmowie ze swoim byłym uczniem, musiał po nim posprzątać. Gdy skończył udał się wraz z mistrzem Yodą i wojskami Republiki na Tatooine, gdzie Anakin i Ahsoka, za pomocą senator Amidali, ustanowili traktat z Huttami, pozwalający na swobodne poruszanie się Wielkiej Armii Republiki, po Zewnętrznych Rubieżach.10 Bitwa o Gwori Po przegranej w bitwie o Nexus Ortai, w której Obi-Wan brał czynny udział, Rada Jedi postanowiła zaatakować stocznie Separatystów na planecie Gwori. Bezpośrednie starcie było jednak niemożliwe ze względu na blokadę Konfederacji oraz specjalne urządzenie, które za pomocą promieniowania zabijało każdą żywą istotę. Obi-Wan i Anakin Skywalker walczą z droidami na Gwori. Mimo wielkiego ryzyka niepowodzenia misji, do jej wykonania zgłosił się Anakin Skywalker. Młody Jedi zaproponował, że razem z mistrzem Kenobim i klonami, w jakiś sposób sforsuje separatystyczną przeszkodę. Rada poparła wniosek młodego Skywalkera, a sam Obi-Wan również uważał, że misja jest warta ryzyka. Mistrz Jedi zmienił swoje zdanie, gdy jego były uczeń pokazał mu w jaki sposób miał zamiar przetransportować ich na Gwori. Anakin stwierdził, że zamrożenie w karbonicie to idealny sposób na ominięcie uznania ich za formy życia. Mimo niechęci Obi-Wan zgodził się wziąć udział w misji. Gdy zamrożenie Skywalkera dobiegło końca, również mistrz Jedi dał się uwięzić. Kenobi został uwolniony dopiero na powierzchni Gwori, przez Ahsokę Tano, która zlekceważyła rozkaz Anakina i wyruszyła z nimi na misję. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a oddział Republiki odnalazł swój cel. Jedi postanowili wysłać koordynaty stoczni do mistrza Saesee'a Tiina, by ten mógł ją zaatakować lecz okazało się, że po katastrofie ich statku, nie mają sposobu na kontakt z sojusznikami. Obi-Wan torturowany na Gwori. Jak na zawołanie Ahsoka spostrzegła wrogą wieżę komunikacyjną. Obi-Wan stwierdził, że warto spróbować wysłać stamtąd wiadomość do floty mistrza Tiina. Decyzja nie zależała jednak od niego lecz od Skywalkera. Ten mimo niechęci wysłał Tano i klony, by zajęli się tą sprawą. Tymczasem mistrz Jedi i jego były uczeń, udali się w bliższe okolice stoczni. Na miejscu okazało się, że pracują w niej rzesze niewolników. Widząc to, Anakin stwierdził, że należy ich uwolnić. Po uwolnieniu kilku z nich, Jedi zauważyli, że dopiero co wyzwolone istoty, z powrotem wkładają swoje obroże niewolników. Niespodziewanie pojawił się właściciel stoczni, Juhm. Muun powiedział do tłumu, że wie iż Jedi przebywają pośród nich. Niewolnicy pospiesznie odeszli zostawiając strażników pokoju samych z Juhmem. Muun rozkazał im się poddać, co Jedi uczynili, mimo oporów Anakina. Wysłannicy Republiki zostali zabrani na pustkowie, gdzie właściciel niewolników, rozkazał przykuć ich do energetycznych pali i ustawicznie poddawać torturom. Po jakimś czasie do Obi-Wana i Anakina dołączyli Ahsoka i Rex. Juhm powiedział im, że z egzekucją poczeka do przyjazdu hrabiego Dooku, który wyraził chęć uczestnictwa w tym ważnym wydarzeniu. Obi-Wan żegna się z niewolnikami. Po odejściu Juhma, Obi-Wan za pomocą Mocy odganiał lokalne stworzenia. Widząc jego sztuczki, Anakin i Ahsoka wykorzystali ten sam sposób do pozbycia się pilnujących ich droidów. Po zlikwidowaniu robotów pozostał problem niebezpiecznych stworzeń. Z pomocą dla Jedi i klona, przybył R2-D2. Po uwolnieniu, Jedi postanowili ponownie udać się do niewolników, by przekonać ich do walki o wolność. Robili to głównie ze względu na zbliżający się atak Republiki. Na miejscu, zarządca niewolników, Mirax, rozkazał pozostałym, by sami wybrali swój los. Gdy niewolnicy zdecydowali się przyłączyć do Jedi, Obi-Wan zaproponował opuszczenie Gwori na pokładzie prawie ukończonej fregaty typu Munificent. Reszta jego towarzyszy przyjęła ten pomysł z ochotą. Pozostawał jednak problem droidów strzegących statku i braku mieczy świetlnych, które Jedi utracili przy aresztowaniu. Podczas gdy strażnicy pokoju rozprawili się z robotami, jedna z niewolnic, imieniem Kirraa, odzyskała ich broń. Gdy sytuacja stała się stabilna, zarządzono opuszczenie planety. Ich lot przez atmosferę nie trwał długo, gdyż statki Republiki, które przybyły w międzyczasie i zniszczyły stocznię, zainteresowały się samotną fregatą. Jedi podali im swoją prawdziwą tożsamość przez co ocalili życie. W przestrzeni kosmicznej napotkali jednak kolejny problem. Znów musieli przelecieć przez skanery na obecność żywych istot. Z pomocą przyszli im jednak mistrzowie Tiin i Plo Koon, którzy zniszczyli przerażającą maszynę. Po powrocie na Coruscant, niewolnicy zostali uwolnieni, za co Jedi otrzymali szczere podziękowania.11 Bitwa o Queel Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker i Ahsoka Tano zostali wysłani na planetę Queel, by oczyścić ją z wojsk Separatystów. Podczas bitwy mistrz Kenobi narzekał na uczennicę Skywalkera, gdyż nie wywiązywała się z powierzonego jej zadania, unicestwienia dział wroga. Anakin zapewnił jednak Kenobiego, że dzięki jego treningowi, Ahsoka poradzi sobie z każdym wyzwaniem. Obi-Wan i Anakin Skywalker podczas bitwy o Queel. Jak na zawołanie działa zostały zniszczone. Starsi Jedi pogratulowali Togrutance dobrze wykonanego zadania jednak, Obi-Wan zastrzegł, że powinna być bardziej subtelna. Nieoczekiwanie przyszła wiadomość od Rady Jedi. Mistrzowie chcieli, by Skywalker opuścił swojego byłego mistrza i razem ze swoją padawanką udał się na planetę Mon Gazza, gdzie ukrywał się zdrajca Republiki z bardzo ważnymi danymi. Obi-Wan miał w dalszym ciągu walczyć o wolność ludu Queel. Kenobi, prawdopodobnie po zakończeniu działań zbrojnych na Queel, skontaktował się z Anakinem, który wypełnił swoją misję niszcząc datakartę z ważnymi danymi dla Republiki. Obi-Wan był niezadowolony, że podczas gdy on walczył w imieniu niewinnych, jego były uczeń ścigał się na ścigaczach, by odzyskać dysk z danymi. Mimo swoich zastrzeżeń, starszy Jedi nie mógł sprzeczać się z wynikami Skywalkera, przez co pogratulował mu dobrze wykonanego zadania.12 Negocjacje na Taloraanie Po porażce dyplomatycznej na Kothlis, mistrz Yoda wyznaczył Anakina Skywalkera na osobę, która poprowadzi negocjacje na planecie Taloraan w celu uzyskania dostępu do wartościowego gazu tibanna. Obi-Wan nie chcąc puszczać byłego ucznia samego, poprosił Yodę o pozwolenie na udział w misji. Sędziwy mistrz Jedi uznał, że Kenobi będzie pełnił funkcję obserwatora. Ranni Jedi na Taloraanie. Wkrótce Obi-Wan, Anakin i Ahsoka Tano wylądowali na Taloraanie. Przywitał ich emisariusz Sech Govlinder, który miał prowadzić negocjację w imieniu, chorego, Orlina Denachego. Jedi przystali na to rozwiązanie, po czym rozpoczęli negocjację. Rozmowy dotyczyły pozytywnych i negatywnych aspektów udostępnienia gazu Republice. Gdy pierwsza sesja negocjacji dobiegła końca, strażnicy pokoju udali się do przydzielonych im kwater. Ahsoka poprosiła o pozwolenie na zwiedzanie Taloraan City, a gdy je otrzymała, opuściła swoich towarzyszy. Kenobi i Skywalker zgodnie stwierdzili, że Govlinder nie był z nimi do końca szczery. Obi-Wan zauważył, że mogło to dotyczyć stanu zdrowia Denachego. Po jakimś czasie rozpoczęła się kolejna sesja rozmów. Została ona jednak przerwana przez wiadomość od Ahsoki. Dziewczyna odkryła magazyn droidów bojowych Separatystów oraz została zaatakowana. Jedi natychmiast przerwali negocjacje i ruszyli na pomoc padawance. Nie oddalili się jednak daleko, gdyż czekały na nich liczne droideki. Obi-Wan na Taloraanie. Obi-Wan rozkazał Anakinowi podjęcie ucieczki. Gdy strażnicy pokoju zgubili pościg, Kenobi zasugerował, że należy nadać sygnał do admirała Yularena, który znajdował się na pokładzie Śmiałka, by uważał na czające się w pobliżu oddziały Konfederacji. Skywalker nie chciał postępować zgodnie z radami Kenobiego. W zamiast tego chciał pomóc Ahsoce. Mistrz Obi-Wan był jednak nie ugięty i przekonał swojego byłego ucznia, że obowiązek względem Republiki jest najważniejszy. Gdy jednak Jedi podeszli do swojego wahadłowca, ten wyleciał w powietrze za sprawą Rynerta. Obi-Wan i Anakin stracili przytomność. Od śmierci uratował ich Govlinder, który powiedział Rynertowi, że z woli Orlina Denachego, Jedi mają pozostać przy życiu. Mistrz Kenobi odzyskał przytomność dopiero w magazynie Rynerta, w którym Ahsoka znalazła wcześniej droidy bojowe. Separatysta powiedział do swoich więźniów, że dopóki nie pozna rozkazów dowództwa, pozostaną przy życiu. Gdy zgodnie z zapowiedzią, Rynart oddalił się, Jedi zostali uwolnieni przez Govlindera, który zapewnił ich, że nie miał pojęcia o współpracy Denachego z Konfederacją. Dodatkowo emisariusz zwrócił strażnikom pokoju ich broń. Jedi zrozumieli, że Sech jest szczery, po czym poprosili o wybaczenie za niesłuszne posądzenie o zdradę. Obi-Wan i jego towarzysze udali się do wieży komunikacyjnej wroga, lecz wewnątrz budynku było zbyt wiele droidów, by można je było pokonać. Jedi postanowili wejść na dach wieży, by stamtąd nadać wiadomość do admirała Yularena. Gdy Kenobi zajmował się nadawaniem ostrzeżenia, Anakin walczył z przybyłymi już droidami. Na szczęście dla Jedi, pojawiła się Ahsoka i wspomogła swojego mentora w walce. Gdy Obi-Wan skończył nadawanie wiadomości o obecności wroga, dołączył do swoich towarzyszy. W odpowiedzi na alarm wywołany przez wysłaną wiadomość, na Taloraan przybyła ekipa ratunkowa pod dowództwem kapitana Rexa. Dodatkowo Śmiałek zniszczył statek Separatystów znajdujący się w atmosferze. Po oczyszczeniu miasta z sił Konfederacji, Govlinder zaproponował przedstawicielom Republiki ponowne rozpoczęcie negocjacji.13 Niewolnicy z Kirosa Gdy Separatyści podbili planetę Kiros, Republika niezwłocznie wysłała swoje oddziały, by odbiły planetę Togrutan. Dowództwo nad bitwą powierzono Obi-Wanowi oraz jego byłemu uczniowi, Anakinowi Skywalkerowi. Podczas walki młody Skywalker urządził sobie z Ahsoką zawody, kto zniszczy więcej droidów. Pomysł ten został potępiony przez Kenobiego, jednak rycerz i uczennica nie zrezygnowali z rozrywki. Gdy kapitan Rex zniszczył jeden z czołgów wroga, zapytał generała Kenobiego jaką powinien zająć pozycję w rankingu. Mistrz Jedi odpowiedział, że klon zdecydowanie znajduje się na pierwszym miejscu. Walka z Xeriusem Uggiem. Wkrótce poważniejsza część bitwy dobiegła końca. Gdy pojawiła się drużyna klonów, by zameldować o statusie walki, Jedi dowiedzieli się od nich również, że mistrz Kenobi jest wzywany na negocjacje z wrogim dowódcą. Anakin profilaktycznie zapytał mentora czy potrzebuje wsparcia. Ten jednak zaprzeczył, lecz dodał, by pozostali w gotowości. Obi-Wan wszedł do bazy wroga.W budynku poznał komandora Xeriusa Ugga, który już na wstępie zażądał, by Republika się poddała. Mistrz Jedi zdecydowanie odmówił takiego posunięcia. Wtedy komandor pokazał mu jedną z bomb, które umieścił w całym mieście. Kenobiego zmartwiła perspektywa wysadzenia domów Togrutan, jednak dzięki stałemu połączeniu z Anakinem, młody Jedi wszystko usłyszał i rozpoczął rozbrajanie ładunków. Obi-Wan, by zyskać na czasie, zaczął prowokować Xeriusa do walki. Początkowo Separatysta odmawiał, lecz gdy Jedi powiedział, że jest tchórzem bez honoru, rzucił się do walki. Kenobi pozwolił, by jego przeciwnik miał nad nim przewagę. Gdy jednak pojawił się droid, by zameldować Uggowi, że wszystkie bomby zostały rozbrojone, strażnik pokoju przeszedł do ofensywy. Xerius dostał jeszcze jedną szansę poddania, lecz gdy odmówił Obi-Wan wyrzucił go przez okno. Ugg został ciężko ranny, lecz mimo to Kenobi zapytał go, gdzie znajdują się mieszkańcy Kirosa. Zadowolony Separatysta odparł, że to będzie jego małe zwycięstwo, po czym umarł. Po oczyszczeniu Kirosa, Obi-Wan spotkał się z Anakinem i Ahsoką. Mistrz Jedi powiedział im, że Konfederacja nawiązywała częste połączenia z Zygerrią, której mieszkańcy słynęli z handlu niewolnikami.14 Gdy Jedi opuścili planetę, nawiązali połączenie z mistrzem Yodą i powiadomili go, że w sprawie Togrutan z Kirosa, mogli maczać palce Zygerrianie. Na te słowa sędziwy Jedi opowiedział im historię, w której zakon zakończył handel niewolnikami na Zygerri. Yoda jednak brał pod uwagę, że niewolnictwo znów mogło się tam rozkwitnąć. Gdy młody Skywalker to usłyszał zapragnął zaatakować planetę. Obi-Wan powstrzymał go jednak mówiąc, że może znajdzie się inne rozwiązanie. Mistrz Jedi zaprowadził ich statek w niedostępne miejsce, gdzie często pojawiały się nie do końca uczciwe istoty. Republikanie mieli szczęście, gdyż natrafili na zygerriański statek. Anakin ponownie chciał zaatakować, lecz i tym razem Kenobi go od tego odwiódł. Mistrz Jedi zaproponował drobny podstęp, w którym udawaliby handlarzy chcących ubić interes. Po wejściu na statek kapitana Onyxa, Skywalker nie wytrzymał napięcia i zaatakował. Walka rozgorzała na dobre, przez co Jedi musieli się wycofać. Po powrocie na Zmierzch, kapitan Rex zauważył, że brakuje Ahsoki Tano. Okazało się, że Togrutanka została na statku Zygerrian. Jedi chcieli odbić swoją towarzyszkę, lecz i tym razem szczęście się do nich uśmiechnęło. Padawanka nawiązała z nimi łączność i powiedziała, że jest w stanie otworzyć tylną śluzę statku handlarzy. Na jej słowa mistrz Kenobi oznajmił, że ma plan. Zgodnie z jego pomysłem, on, Anakin, Rex i paru innych klonów, przebrali się w kombinezony próżniowe. Kapitan Onyx zorientował się, że Jedi planują odbić Ahsokę, dlatego wypuścił przeciwko im blixusa. Po trwającej chwilę walce, Republikanie zwyciężyli. Handlarze jednak uważali, że polegli oni w potyczce z bestią. Dzięki temu, Jedi i klony dostali się na wrogi statek bez żadnych przeszkód. Wykorzystując element zaskoczenia, aresztowali Zygerrian i pod groźbą śmierci wyciągnęli od nich, że na ich rodzinnym świecie ma odbyć się wielka aukcja niewolników. Republikanie drogą dedukcji doszli do tego, że mogą się tam znajdować mieszkańcy Kirosa. Po uzyskaniu informacji na, których im zależało, Jedi rozkazali Rexowi odprowadzenie handlarzy. Kapitan Onyx w ostatniej desperackiej próbie zaskarbienia sobie ich łask, zdradził, że jeśli chcą być wiarygodni to muszą mieć ze sobą niewolnika na sprzedaż.15 Obi-Wan jako niewolnik. Gdy Republikanie wylądowali na powierzchni Zygerri, Anakin poinformował swoich towarzyszy, że będzie udawał jednego z handlarzy. Widząc przygotowującą się do misji Ahsokę, dodał, że Togrutanka zostaje na statku. Wywołało to sprzeciw uczennicy oraz Obi-Wana, którzy uważali, że Skywalker będzie bardziej przekonywujący ze służką. W końcu były uczeń Kenobiego zgodził się z nimi. Przed wyruszeniem powiedział, by Obi-Wan i Rex potajemnie ich śledzili w celu zapewnienia ewentualnego wsparcia. Zgodnie z prośbą byłego ucznia, Kenobi i Rex mieli jego i Ahsokę ciągle na oku. W pewnej chwili doszło do incydentu z jednym z Zygerrian. Na szczęście problem został rozwiązany pokojowo, ale spowodował odesłanie Ahsoki do Obi-Wana. Dodatkowym skutkiem nieporozumienia było to, że Skywalker miał zgłosić się do królowej Miraj Scintel. Nie mając innych zajęć, Obi-Wan wyruszył ze swoimi towarzyszami do lochów pałacu królewskiego, by spróbować odnaleźć Togrutan z Kirosa. Republikanie mieli szczęście, gdyż w jednej z cel był uwięziony gubernator Roshti. Mistrz Jedi niezwłocznie uwolnił przywódcę Kirosa, po czym zarządził odwrót. W tym celu Republikanie ukradli bestie strzegące więzienia. Po wydostaniu się na powierzchnię, Obi-Wan oraz jego towarzysze zostali zaatakowani przez zygerriańskie straże. W wyniku ataku, stwór niosący mistrza Jedi i gubernatora, zginął, a jego pasażerowie dostali się w niewolę. Gdy Kenobi trafił do więzienia, został rozpoznany przez jednego z Zygerrian. W obawie o bezpieczeństwo przyszłej aukcji, strażnik pokoju miał zostać poddany brutalnemu przesłuchaniu.16 Mimo tortur, Obi-Wan nie powiedział niczego swoim prześladowcom. Wykorzystując fakt, że aukcja niewolników już się rozpoczęła, Zygerrianie postanowili zaprowadzić Jedi przed oblicze królowej. Gdy ta zobaczyła z kim ma do czynienia, przemówiła do tłumów, wychwalając potęgę jej ludu, który poradził sobie nawet z Jedi. Obi-Wan nie zgodził się z nią w tej sprawie, przez co Miraj zrobiła mu wykład na temat roli Jedi w Republice. Władczyni Zygerrii stwierdziła, że Jedi stali się sługusami skorumpowanego Senatu, przez co porzucili swoją dotychczasową funkcję strażników pokoju, stając się żołnierzami. Kenobi ponownie się z nią nie zgodził, lecz nie przyniosło to żadnej reakcji. Nieoczekiwanie Scintel rozkazała Anakinowi Skywalkerowi, który wciąż udawał łowcę niewolników, by ubiczował mistrza Jedi. Zgodnie z poleceniem, Skywalker wyszedł na arenę, lecz nie uderzył swojego mistrza. Zamiast tego dał potajemnie znać Rexowi, że pora wprowadzić w życie plan awaryjny. Republikanie rozpoczęli walkę. Wkrótce, dzięki Ahsoce, która również zbuntowała się królowej, odzyskali swoje miecze świetlne. Mimo pomocy Rexa, Jedi nie dawali sobie rady z siłami wroga. W końcu Obi-Wan zasugerował poddanie się, lecz Skywalker nie chciał się na to zgodzić. Rycerz zaproponował, że weźmie królową za zakładnika. Mimo dużego zaangażowania, Anakin poniósł klęskę, przez co Obi-Wan i reszta dostali się do niewoli. Mistrz Jedi oraz Rex zostali przetransportowani na planetę Kadavo, gdzie znajdowali się również mieszkańcy Kirosa.17 Obi-Wan rozrywa krępujące go łańcuchy. Republikanie zostali umieszczeni w twierdzy zarządzanej przez Keepera. Mistrz Jedi nie został jednak od razu zapędzony do pracy, gdyż zarządca chciał się z nim widzieć. Keeper opowiedział mu jak funkcjonalne jest jego więzienie i jakie ma sposoby na stłumienie zamieszek. Zygerrianin pokazał Obi-Wanowi co czeka nieposłusznych niewolników. Na oczach Kenobiego, zwolnił platformę, na której stało trzech Togrutan, w wyniku czego niewolnicy spadli do lawy. Oszołomiony Jedi miał na tyle rozsądku, by nie wdawać się w rozmowę z Keeperem. Gdy Obi-Wan został już zaprowadzony do reszty niewolników, przystąpił do pracy tak jak oni. Po jakimś czasie, jeden ze strażników chciał uderzyć jednego z niewolników. Kenobi wstawił się za nim, przez co wywołał więcej szkód niż dobrych uczynków. Zygerrianin zarządał, by Jedi błagał o wybaczenie, że śmiał się odezwać, gdyż w innym wypadku Togrutanin miał zginąć. Jedi wykorzystał Moc, by odwieźć oprawcę od tego zamiaru. Zadowolony z siebie, Zygerrianin zadrwił, że można poskromić nawet strażników pokoju. Gdy strażnik odszedł, Obi-Wan wrócił do pracy. Mistrz Jedi nie próbował już pomagać swoim towarzyszom w niedoli, wiedząc, że czekają go za to tylko nieprzyjemności, wypełniał wszystkie rozkazy.18 Podczas pracy, Obi-Wan i CC-7567 odnaleźli sposób w jaki mogli pomóc Togrutanom. Jedi nie przerywając powierzonego mu zadania, opowiedział swoim towarzyszom w niedoli jakie zwycięstwo odniosła Republika w bitwie o ich rodzinną planetę. Słysząc słowa mistrza Jedi, niewolnicy od razu chcieli się zbuntować. Kenobi powiedział im jednak, że najlepszą drogą do wolności będzie niepoddawanie się i dzielenie dobrą nowiną. Chwilę potem strażnik pokoju i Rex, zostali wezwani przed oblicze Keepera. Zygerrianin zaczął robić im wyrzuty, za zmiany zaobserwowane w Togrutanach. Jego przemowa nie trwała jednak długo, gdy pojawiły się wojska Republiki pod dowództwem Anakina Skywalkera i Ahsoki Tano. Wiedząc o obecności swoich przyjaciół, Obi-Wan zażądał, by Keeper się poddał. Ten jednak miał asa w rękawie. Zygerrianin chciał poświęcić życie Togrutan w razie dalszego ataku Republiki. Obi-Wan i Rex ponownie wolni. Zrezygnowany, Kenobi połączył się z Anakinem i powiedział, mu że ma się poddać. Młody Jedi nie chciał słuchać kolejnych rozkazów Zygerrian, więc kontynuował atak. Nie trwał on długo, gdyż przybyły siły Separatystów. Nieoczekiwanie zaatakowały one twierdzę Keepera, chcąc doprowadzić do śmierci niewolników. Siły Republiki skutecznie stawiły im czoła przez co Obi-Wan zdobył okazję na pojmanie Keepera. Mistrz Jedi, do spółki z CC-7567, rozprawił się z Zygerrianami i w spokoju zaczekał na ratunek. Gdy wreszcie udało mu się opuścić twierdzę, poinformował Anakina o zagrożonych Togrutanach. Wykorzystując jeden ze statków, Jedi łapali za pomocą Mocy spadających do lawy mieszkańców Kirosa. W ostatnim akcie desperacji chciała przeszkodzić im Asajj Ventress, lecz zostało jej to udaremnione przez nowo przybyłego Plo Koona. Nie upłynęło dużo czasu, a misja ratunkowa dobiegła końca. Następnym krokiem wojsk Republiki było odtransportowanie Togrutan na Kirosa, za co Jedi, w osobie mistrza Yody, otrzymali podziękowania z ust gubernatora Roshtiego.19 Kryzys Malevolence Grievous: "Generale Kenobi, czy naprawdę myślał pan, że zostawiłbym hipernapęd bez ochrony?" Obi-Wan: "Wszystko jest możliwe. Dzisiaj jakoś mi nie zainponowałeś." — Podczas próby zniszczenia hipernapędu Malevolence.20 W pewnym okresie wojny, Republika zaczęła masowo tracić okręty wojenne. Spowodowane było to atakami nowej, tajnej broni Separatystów. Rada Jedi zaniepokojona tym faktem, wysłała Plo Koona, by odnalazł tą groźną technologię. Po jakimś czasie, Anakin Skywalker nawiązał połączenie Radą. Młody Jedi poinformował swoich zwierzchników, że mistrz Koon odnalazł wroga w układzie Abregado i że poprosił o wsparcie. Mistrzowie zgodnie stwierdzili jednak, że nie należy ryzykować utraty kolejnych statków, przez co zabronili Skywalkerowi opuszczania swojego stanowiska, a tym samym udzielenia pomocy mistrzowi Koonowi. Obi-Wan i Plo Koon podczas ataku na Malevolence. Po jakimś czasie Obi-Wan skontaktował się ze swoim byłym uczniem, by sprawdzić jak wypełnia powierzony mu rozkaz. Ze zdziwieniem mistrz Jedi odkrył, że Skywalker opuścił swoje stanowisko i że wyruszył do układu Abregado. Korzystając z okazji, Kenobi zapytał o efekty poszukiwań Plo Koona, który poniósł porażkę z nową bronią wroga. Mistrz Jedi dowiedział się, że akcja Anakina i jego uczennicy Ahsoki, nie przyniosła żadnych efektów. Słysząc to Obi-Wan rozkazał swojemu byłemu uczniowi, by natychmiast wracał do swojej floty. Zrezygnowany rycerz potwierdził otrzymanie rozkazu, po czym połączenie zostało zerwane. Mimo to polecenia Kenobiego zostały zlekceważone. Skywalker i Tano kontynuowali swoje poszukiwania, aż w końcu odnaleźli Plo Koona i odkryli, że tajna broń wroga to w rzeczywistości statek o nazwie Malevolence.21 Gdy Anakin Skywalker odkrył, że generał Grievous, dowodzący Malevolence, zmierza zaatakować stację medyczną nieopodal Ryndellii, opracowano plan mający na celu przeszkodzenie Separatystom. Podczas gdy były uczeń Obi-Wana zamierzał przelecieć przez mgławicę Kaliidę, by szybciej znaleźć się koło stacji, Kenobi zdecydował się na lot sprawdzonym szlakiem. W sile trzech niszczycieli, flota mistrz Jedi wskoczyła w nadprzestrzeń. Gdy Republikanie przybyli w okolice stacji medycznej, zastali uszkodzony i uciekający Malevolence. Generał Kenobi zdecydował się na podjęcie pościgu za wrogim okrętem. Po skontaktowaniu się z Anakinem, pogratulował mu dobrze wykonanej pracy i zapewnił go, że w razie konieczności, wezwie go na pomoc.22 Siły Kenobiego nieustannie ostrzeliwały Malevolence, lecz odległość od nieprzyjacielskiego okrętu byłą zbyt duża, by działa Republiki mogły mu zaszkodzić. Po jakimś czasie pojawił się Anakin, który już wypoczął na pokładzie stacji medycznej. Jedi postanowili nawiązać kontakt z Luminarą Unduli. Gdy to już uczynili, dowiedzieli się, że mistrzyni jest zajęta inną bitwą. Upłynęło trochę czasu, gdy Ahsoka poinformowała innych Jedi o pojawieniu się małego statku z Naboo, w okolicy Malevolence. Chcąc uniknąć zestrzelenia sojuszniczego okrętu, Jedi postanowili wywołać jego właściciela. Okazało się, że pilotującą jacht jest senator Amidala. Strażnicy pokoju rozkazali jej uciekać, lecz było na to za późno, gdyż wróg schwytał jej statek za pomocą promienia ściągającego. W tej sytuacji Republikanie odwołali ostrzał Malevolence. Po chwili namysłu, Anakin Skywalker postanowił ruszyć pani senator na pomoc, a Obi-Wan zdecydował mu się towarzyszyć. Po wejściu na pokład Zmierzchu, mistrz Jedi zapytał swojego byłego ucznia czy ma jakikolwiek plan. Rycerz odpowiedział mu, że zamierza wykorzystać awarię nieprzyjacielskiego krążownika i przycumować przy jednej ze śluz awaryjnych. Kenobi uznał to za śmiałe posunięcie, ale nie sprzeciwiał się Skywalkerowi. Po krótkim locie, Jedi dotarli na Malevolence. Po jakimś czasie skontaktowała się z nimi Ahsoka Tano i powiedziała, że senator Amidala nawiązała z nią połączenie. Togrutanka przekierowała rozmowę z senator do Obi-Wana i Anakina. Dodała również, że znalazła idealne miejsce na spotkanie Jedi i pani polityk. Obie strony potwierdziły przyszłe miejsce spotkania, po czym niezwłocznie ruszyły. Po jakimś czasie, strażnicy pokoju dotarli do wskazanego przez Tano pomieszczenia. Tam po krótkiej chwili odnaleźli Amidalę, która walczyła z droidami wroga. Po pokonaniu robotów, Jedi rozdzielili się, gdyż w między czasie zaginął C-3PO, którego Obi-Wan zobowiązał się odnaleźć. Walka z Grievousem. Poszukiwania robota nie trwały długo. Kenobi znalazł go na jednej z platform komunikacyjnych, lecz nie zdołał go przenieść do siebie, gdyż droid został porwany przez rozpędzony pociąg. Po chwili z mistrzem Jedi skontaktowała się Amidala i poinformowała go, że gdy podsłuchała rozmowę Grievousa, dowiedziała się, że hipernapęd Malevolence wkrótce miał zostać naprawiony. Kenobi obiecał zająć się tą sprawą, lecz gdy przybył do sali z hipernapędem, czekały na niego wojska Separatystów z Grievousem na czele. Jedi nie zamierzał się poddać. Za pomocą Mocy zniszczył większość droidów, po czym rozpoczął ucieczkę. Cyborg niezwłocznie ruszył jego śladem. Wrogowie trafili na jedną z kolejek, gdzie stoczyli mały pojedynek. Jednak Obi-Wan nie chciał walczyć z generałem Konfederacji, więc gdy nadarzyła się okazja, uciekł. Jedi udał się w kierunku swojego statku. Tam spotkał Skywalkera, Amidalę i towarzyszące im droidy. Gdy tylko Kenobi wszedł na pokład, Anakin uruchomił Zmierzch i oddalił się od Malevolence. Republikanie nie mieli jednak szczęścia, gdyż generał Grievous ruszył za nimi w pościg. Podczas gdy były uczeń mistrza Jedi zajmował się pilotażem statku, senator Amidala obsadziła działko laserowe. Po krótkiej chwili Jedi otrzymali zawiadomienie, że statek wroga wchodzi w nadprzestrzeń. Obi-Wan zaniepokoił się tym faktem, lecz Anakin powiedział, by nie martwił się tą kwestią. Zgodnie ze słowami rycerza, gdy tylko Malevolence spróbował uciec, rozbił się o pobliski księżyc. Widząc czego dokonał jego były uczeń, Kenobi pogratulował mu świetnie przeprowadzonej akcji.20 Sabotaż na księżycu Rishi W miarę upływu czasu, Obi-Wan i Anakin zwiększali swoje wysiłki odnośnie poszukiwań generała Grievousa. Podczas gdy oni trudzili się przywódcą droidów, Rex i Cody wyruszyli na szereg inspekcji baz Republiki. Mistrz Jedi widział zmęczenie swojego byłego ucznia, dlatego doradził mu, by odpoczął przez jakiś czas. Skywalker jednak nie chciał się na to zgodzić, mówiąc, że odpocznie gdy schwytają Grievousa. Jedi czczą pamięć Hevy'ego. Gdy nadszedł czas wiadomości od inspektorów wysłanych na księżyc Rishi, Jedi porzucili swoje dotychczasowe zajęcia. Ku ich zdziwieniu nie otrzymali żadnego raportu od Cody'ego i Rexa. Początkowo Obi-Wan zrzucał winę na kapitana, twierdząc, że przejął on nawyki Skywalkera, lecz gdy przy następnej próbie, również nie nawiązali kontaktu, Kenobi zaczął się martwić. Po jakimś czasie sygnał o braku zagrożenia nadawany przez stację, został urwany. Jedi zorientowali się, że księżyc został zaatakowany przez Konfederację, przez co wyruszyli z całą flotą, by stawić czoła wrogowi. Po przybyciu w okolice księżyca, spowodowali odwrót nieprzyjaciela, gdyż mieli przewagę liczebną. Okazało się, że stacja została zniszczona przez jednego z klonów tam służących. Gdy Rex, Cody i dwóch ocalałych żołnierzy, wrócili na statek Jedi, Obi-Wan i Anakin zaaranżowali małą uroczystość mającą na celu złożenie hołdu Hevy'emu oraz odznaczenie Echo i Fivesa.23 Stacja nasłuchowa wroga "Więc chyba dobrze zrozumiałem? Ryzykowałeś misję, swoich ludzi, nawet padawana, żeby ratować droida?" — Obi-Wan do Anakina Skywalkera, po zniszczeniu stacji Skytop.24 W nieokreślonym czasie wojny, siły Republiki zaczęły odnosić liczne porażki w starciach z generałem Grievousem. Chcąc przerwać złą passę, Anakin Skywalker, który miał za zadanie bronić ostatniego przyczółka w sektorze Bothan, planety Bothawui, zaplanował zasadzkę, w którą miał wpaść dowódca droidów. Gdy dowiedział się o tym Obi-Wan, skontaktował się ze swoim byłym uczniem i doradził, by nie podejmował niepotrzebnego ryzyka, a co za tym idzie wycofał się. Skywalker nie brał takiego posunięcia pod uwagę, gdyż jak to ujął, wraz z Bothawui, Separatyści zgarnęliby cały sektor. Młody Jedi zapewnił swojego mentora, że przygotował pułapkę, dzięki której to oni wyjdą zwycięsko ze starcia z Grievousem. Obi-Wan obserwuje jaki plan ma Anakin Skywalker. Słowa Anakina się sprawdziły. W niedługim czasie od zakończenia rozmowy obu Jedi, doszło do bitwy o Bothawui, w której zatryumfowała Republika. Kenobi ponownie nawiązał łączność z rycerzem Jedi i pogratulował mu zwycięstwa. Skywalker nie pałał jednak entuzjazmem, gdyż jak się okazało, w bitwie stracił R2-D2. Obi-Wan skarcił go za jego przywiązanie do dóbr materialnych oraz dodał, że w magazynach świątyni znajduje się wiele jednostek tego typu. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Skywalker powiedział, że nie chodzi tylko o sam fakt utracenia przyjaciela, lecz o to, że zapomniał skasować robotowi pamięć. Na te słowa, mistrz Jedi rozkazał byłemu uczniowi, by podjął poszukiwania zaginionego droida. Po jakimś czasie Anakin powrócił ze swojej misji, która zakończyła się porażką. Obi-Wan powiedział przyjacielowi, że muszą przyjąć, iż Artoo został zniszczony. Nie przerywając wypowiedzi, dodał, że Wywiad odkrył, iż Separatyści przechwytują transmisje Wielkiej Armii Republiki. W związku z tym, Kenobi rozkazał byłemu uczniowi, by podjął poszukiwania ich tajnej bazy nasłuchowej.25 Anakin wypełnił polecenie mistrza i już po jakimś czasie skontaktował się z nim, by zameldować o odkryciu stacji Skytop. Dodatkowo rycerz poinformował Kenobiego, że na pokładzie wrogiej placówki może znajdować się R2-D2. Obi-Wan pochwalił byłego ucznia za wypełnienie zadania oraz powiedział mu, iż wyśle dwa okręty do zniszczenia bazy Konfederacji. Dodatkowo rozkazał Anakinowi przeniknięcie na stację Skytop, odnalezienie i zniszczenie R2-D2 zanim wrogowie mieliby uzyskać dostęp do jego pamięci. Skywalker zaproponował, że zajmie się ratunkiem droida, lecz Obi-Wan nie wyraził na to zgody, po czym przerwał połączenie. Po jakimś czasie były uczeń mistrza Jedi, ponownie nawiązał z nim kontakt. Rycerz poinformował Obi-Wana o zniszczeniu stacji oraz o odzyskaniu R2. Kenobi nie był zadowolony, że podwładny nie wypełnił jego rozkazu, a gdy dodatkowo dowiedział się, że Skywalker zostawił swoją drużynę, by odnaleźć droida, otwarcie potępił jego działania. Złość mistrza Jedi nie trwała jednak długo, przez co już po chwili pogratulował swojemu rozmówcy dobrze wypełnionej misji.24 Polowanie na Dooku Przygoda na Vanqorze Anakin: "Zostaje nam jeszcze Dooku." Ahsoka: "Daliście mu uciec?" Anakin: "No... nie do końca... naprawdę to on... Teraz ty, wyjaśnij..." Obi-Wan: "O nie, za dobrze się przy tym bawię."26 Po długich poszukiwaniach Republice udało się wyśledzić hrabiego Dooku. Na pokładzie Zmierzchu, Anakin przyszykował swój myśliwiec, aby wyglądał na uszkodzony. Jedi chciał dostać się na wyśledzony okręt przywódcy Separatystów. Ahsoka nie pochwalała tego pomysłu, gdyż nie wierzyła w aż tak niski poziom inteligencji droidów. Skywalker oraz mistrz Kenobi uspokoili Togrutankę. Następnie Anakin wraz ze swoją rzekomo uszkodzoną maszyną opuścił pokład Zmierzchu i został wciągnięty na pokład fregaty Konfederacji. Jakiś czas później Obi-Wan postanowił dołączyć do byłego ucznia, a Tano nakazał powrót do reszty floty.27 Mistrz Jedi dostał się na pokład wrogiego statku niepostrzeżenie. Po dotarciu na poziom więzienny, rozpoczął poszukiwania celi Anakina. Udało mu się to dopiero za drugim razem, gdyż w pierwszej celi była para Niktów. Gdy w końcu Obi-Wan spotkał Anakina wręczył mu jego miecz świetlny, po czym zapytał czy rycerz upewnił się co do obecności Dooku na statku. Obi-Wan obserwuje ucieczkę Dooku. Skywalker potwierdził jego słowa, Sith był na pokładzie fregaty. Dodatkowo Anakin zaczął narzekać, że to zawsze on musi odgrywać ofiarę. Słysząc jego słowa Kenobi odpowiedział, że gdy jego były uczeń zostanie mistrzem, sam będzie mógł wymyślać plany działania oraz wybierać swoje miejsce w ich wykonaniu. Tymczasem Jedi dotarli na mostek statku, gdzie zastali hrabiego Dooku. Sith przywitał ich ironicznie, po czym zaczął drwić ze Skywalkera, mówiąc, że Obi-Wan zawsze musi go ratować. Chwilę potem rozpoczął się ostrzał republikańskiej floty, która przybyła w między czasie. Wiedząc, że wszystkie kawałki planu są już w komplecie, Jedi zażądali, by ich przeciwnik się poddał. Dooku jednak nie zamierzał tego zrobić. Zamiast tego zniknął w tunelu ukrytym pod podłogą. Anakin natychmiast rzucił się za nim w pościg, tymczasem Obi-Wan ruszył normalną drogą do hangarów. Gdy jednak mistrz Jedi dotarł na miejsce, Dooku odlatywał swoim żaglowcem słonecznym. Kenobi ruszył biegiem w stronę pobliskiego wahadłowca, a gdy już się przy nim znalazł, zniszczył pilnujące go droidy, po czym go uprowadził. Niemal w tej samej chwili pojawił się Anakin i dołączył do swojego mentora. Młody Jedi przejął stery pozwalając mistrzowi zająć się strzelaniem. Nim jednak Kenobi zajął się ofensywą, skontaktował się z flotą mówiąc o prowadzonym pościgu oraz prosząc o pomoc. Gdy Jedi zakończył komunikat, rozpoczął ostrzał statku hrabiego. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a żaglowiec słoneczny Sitha został trafiony. Strażnicy pokoju nie mogli jednak tryumfować, gdyż w ich stronę zmierzały myśliwce eskortujące Dooku. Kenobi otworzył do nich ogień, lecz mimo to jeden z nich zdołał trafić ich statek. Lecąc dokładnie w tą samą stronę co Dooku, Jedi rozbili się na nieznanej planecie. Po wyjściu z wahadłowca zauważyli pusty żaglowiec Dooku, z przyczepionym do niego nadajnikiem naprowadzającym. Widząc to Anakin zniszczył urządzenie, a Obi-Wan powiedział by rozpoczęli poszukiwania Sitha zaczynając od pobliskich jaskiń. Jedi na Vanqorze. Po zagłębieniu się w jedną z pieczar, strażnicy pokoju wyczuli obecność Dooku oraz innych, licznych form życia. Nagle sklepienie jaskini zaczęło się rozpadać. Widząc to, Kenobi rozkazał ucieczkę, lecz Skywalker zareagował za późno. Gdy młody Jedi wydostał się z rumowiska był bez swojego miecza. Ponadto miecz mistrza Jedi uległ uszkodzeniu. Wtedy z ciemności wyłonił się gundark i zaatakował Anakina. Mistrz Jedi chcąc naprawić swoją broń, pozwalał by Skywalker w pojedynkę uciekał przed stworem, lecz gdy broń okazała się bezużyteczna, Obi-Wan za pomocą Mocy, zaczął rzucać głazy w gundarka. Tym sposobem bestia została ogłuszona, przez co Jedi mogli zająć się odgarnianiem głazów z wyjścia pieczary. Po opuszczeniu jednego z nich, Jedi uwolnili trujący gaz, który w bardzo krótkiej chwili ich obezwładnił. Nieoczekiwanie z pomocą przybyła im Ahsoka z trójką klonów. Republikanie uratowali Jedi oraz pokonali kolejnego gundarka. Po ustabilizowaniu sytuacji Togrutanka zapytała co się stało z hrabią Dooku. Strażnicy pokoju ze zrezygnowaniem poinformowali ją o ucieczce Sitha.26 Niewola u Hondo Ohnaki Hondo: "Jedi, po tym wszystkim tak po prostu odlecisz?" Obi-Wan: "Nie jesteśmy już w sporze i nie szukamy zemsty." Hondo: "Rzeczywiście. Honorowo mistrzu Jedi." Obi-Wan: "Kapitanie, przekonasz się, że hrabia Dooku ma inny pogląd na honor, no i wie gdzie mieszkasz."28 Gdy Jedi wrócili do swojej floty, zostali poinformowani, że weequayańscy piraci pojmali hrabiego Dooku. Hondo Ohnaka, który był ich przywódcą, zażądał miliona kredytów w przyprawie, za wydanie Sitha Republice. Najwyższy Kanclerz Palpatine nie chciał wierzyć w niesprawdzone informacje, dlatego mistrz Kenobi i jego były uczeń mieli się udać na Florrum, do siedziby piratów, by potwierdzić prawdziwość ich słów. Zgodnie z żądaniem Weequayów, Jedi przybyli do ich bazy nieuzbrojeni. Po przywitaniu z Hondo Ohnaką i wysłuchaniu historii rzekomego pojmania Dooku, zostali zaprowadzeni na widzenie z Sithem. Po wejściu do celi lidera Separatystów, Jedi zaczęli z niego drwić. Ten jednak ostrzegł ich przed przebiegłością piratów, mówiąc, że nie szanują najprostszych umów. Po krótkiej wizycie, strażnicy pokoju opuścili Dooku, po czym udali się na Zmierzch gdzie nawiązali połączenie z Kanclerzem i poinformowali go o prawdziwości słów Weequauyów. Przywódca Republiki powiedział im, że wyśle senatora Kharrusa oraz Jar Jar Binksa, by dostarczyli żądany okup. Obi-Wan i hrabia Dooku. Wracając do bazy piratów, Jedi zostali zaproszeni na biesiadę przy boku gospodarzy. Początkowo powstrzymywali się od spożywania trunków, lecz gdy Ohnaka chciał wznieść toast w imię przyjaźni, zgodzili się na jedną kolejkę. Gdy wspomniane trunki zostały im dostarczone, Kenobi i Skywalker wyczuli, że coś do nich dosypano. Jedi wymienili szklanki ze swoimi sąsiadami, by już po chwili zobaczyć jak słaniają się po podłodze.26 Obserwujący całe zajście, Pilf Mukmuk postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Pupil Ohnaki zaczął dosypywać środki nasenne do każdej potrawy serwowanej Jedi, a gdy to nie pomagało postanowił zrzucić na nich żyrandol. To posunięcie również nie przyniosło oczekiwanych rezultatów, przez co zdenerwowany Mukmuk wsypał cały zbiornik ze środkami nasennymi do klimatyzatora, usypiając tym sposobem Jedi, jak i całą kantynę.29 Obi-Wan obudził się w celi, w towarzystwie Anakina i hrabiego Dooku. Sith z satysfakcją zadrwił z Jedi, iż uprzedzał ich o chytrości piratów. Słysząc jego słowa, Skywalker zaczął narzekać, że oprócz więzienia musi znosić jego obecność. Kenobi uspokoił go oraz powiedział, że należy opracować plan ucieczki. Pierwszy pomysł wyszedł z inicjatywy Dooku. Sith podszedł do drzwi celi i za pomocą Mocy, przyciągnął do siebie leżący nieopodal nóż, po czym otworzył nim zamek. Obi-Wan pogratulował mu sprytu, po czym razem ze swoimi towarzyszami ruszył w stronę hangaru. Dooku, który dokładnie pamiętał drogę, objął stanowisko przywódcy. Nieoczekiwanie jednak, uciekinierzy natknęli się na ścieżkę pełną Weequayów, przez co znów wrócili do swojej celi. Tym razem Jedi i Sith byli połączeni dokładnymi więzami, przez co ich swoboda ruchów była bardzo ograniczona. Kolejną próbę ucieczki zaproponował Obi-Wan. Więźniowie musieli podejść do krat, by Kenobi mógł za pomocą perswazji Mocy, przekonać pilnującego ich strażnika do otwarcia celi. Jedi i Sith, uwięzieni przez piratów. Mistrz Jedi otrzymał gratulacje od swoich towarzyszy. Następnie więźniowie zniszczyli po części swoje więzy, przez co mogli się poruszać całkiem swobodnie. Tym razem dotarli na duży dziedziniec, gdzie za pomocą tyczki planowali przeskoczyć przez mur bazy piratów. Na ich nieszczęście przybyli Weequayowie i otoczyli ich z każdej strony. Republikanie i Separatysta ponownie trafili do celi, lecz nie upłynęło dużo czasu, a Kenobi i Skywalker zostali z niej wywołani. Jedi trafili do kantyny, gdzie Hondo Ohnaka nakazał przykucie ich do słupów energetycznych. Pirat poinformował swoich więźniów, że okup za hrabiego Dooku nie dotarł, a zamiast niego pojawiła się cała armia. Skończywszy przemowę, Weequay uruchomił słupy energetyczne, rozpoczynając tym samym tortury Jedi. Po upływie jakieś czasu, baza piratów straciła zasilanie przez co Jedi mogli odpocząć od cierpień. Kenobi i Skywalker odzyskali swoje miecze świetlne, po czym wzięli za zakładnika Ohnakę. Herszt piratów powiedział im, że mają małe szanse na ucieczkę. Na potwierdzenie jego słów pojawiły się czołgi WLO-5, z których jednak, ku zaskoczeniu piratów, wyszli Jar Jar Binks i żołnierze-klony. Widząc to Obi-Wan i Anakin podjęli przerwaną wędrówkę, aż w końcu dotarli do stojącego na lądowisku, Zmierzchu. Po chwili Kenobi zdecydował się wypuścić Weequaya, gdyż moment wcześniej Jedi zauważyli uciekającego z Florrum, Dooku. Skywalker nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa mistrza, lecz wypełnił jego rozkaz. Hondo Ohnaka poruszony honorową postawą Jedi, odwołał swoich ludzi. Przed odlotem Obi-Wan powiedział mu jeszcze, by uważał na Sitha, gdyż ten na pewno zechce się zemścić za czas spędzony w niewoli.28 Misja na Orto Plutonii Obi-Wan: "No i jesteśmy w strefie tropikalnej." Anakin: "Zdecydowanie różni się od tej na Tatooine." — Po wylądowaniu na Orto Plutonii.30 Gdy urwał się kontakt z oddziałami stacjonującymi na Orto Plutonii, Obi-Wan, jego były uczeń oraz oddział klonów pod dowództwem kapitana Rexa, w towarzystwie przedstawicieli rządu Pantory, udali się na mroźną planetę, by sprawdzić jaki los spotkał tamtejszy garnizon. Po wylądowaniu nieopodal bazy Republiki, Kenobi i Skywalker postanowili dokonać jej oględzin. W środku Republikanie zastali trupy stacjonujących tam żołnierzy. W pewnej chwili, Rex otrzymał od zwiadowców raport, o wykryciu bazy Separatystów. Gdy dowiedzieli się o tym Jedi, postawili odwiedzić nieprzyjaciół. Po jakimś czasie wysłannicy Republiki dotarli do wrogiej twierdzy. Okazało się jednak, że droidy spotkał taki sam los co żołnierzy ze stacji Glid. W centrum dowodzenia placówki, Republikanie odtworzyli dziennik robotów, w którym zobaczyli fragment porażki droidów. Obi-Wan wewnątrz stacji Glid. Dzięki temu odkryciu, Jedi dowiedzieli się, że ich sojusznicy ze stacji Glid, jak i roboty Konfederacji, zostali pokonani przez tubylczą rasę. Chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tych dziwnych napastnikach, Jedi zarządzili poszukiwania śladów ich obecności. Po jakimś czasie oględzin, Anakin odnalazł ślad jednego ze stworów. Obi-Wan polecił mu, by jego podwładni dokonali odlewu stopy tubylca, po czym dodał, by Skywalker razem z nim udał się na poszukiwania Talzów. Mistrz Kenobi oraz jego były uczeń, rozkazali Rexowi, by razem ze swoimi oddziałami oraz politykami z Pantory, udał się do opuszczonej stacji Glid. Dodatkowo Skywalker powiedział kapitanowi, by chronił dyplomatów za wszelką cenę. Gdy klon i jego protegowani odjechali, strażnicy pokoju ruszyli na poszukiwania Talzów. Po jakimś czasie podróży, trafili do ich wioski. Tam poznali Thi-Sena, wodza tubylców. Talz zaprosił ich do swojego namiotu, gdzie rozpoczął prowizoryczną rozmowę. Mimo braku Threepia, Jedi udało się porozumieć z wodzem, na tyle, by dowiedzieć się, że zależy mu na pokoju i suwerenności. Strażnicy pokoju obiecali, że jego życzenia zostaną spełnione, po czym ruszyli w stronę stacji Glid, by namówić przewodniczącego Chi Cho do rozmów z tubylcami. Gdy jednak Jedi wrócili do bazy, Pantoranin odmówił układania się z dzikusami, mówiąc, że Orto Plutonia należy do ludu Pantory. Mimo jego słów, Jedi, z pomocą senator Riyo Chuchi, udało się przekonać przewodniczącego do spotkania z Thi-Senem. Przed rozpoczęciem wyprawy, Anakin przykazał Rexowi, by towarzyszył im z kilkunastoma żołnierzami, dla zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa. Gdy Republikanie dotarli do wioski Talzów, Thi-Sen ponownie wyraził pragnienie osiągnięcia pokoju i suwerenności. Wtedy przewodniczący Cho, nakazał C-3PO, by przetłumaczył, iż lud Pantory nie będzie układał się z żadnymi dzikusami. Obi-Wan i Anakin Skywalker na Orto Plutonii. Widząc, że jego przyjacielski gest został odrzucony, Thi-Sen wypowiedział wojnę ludowi Pantory. Na jego słowa, Republikanie pospiesznie opuścili wioskę Talzów. Gdy znaleźli się w bezpiecznej odległości, Jedi rozkazali Rexowi, by chronił przewodniczącego, cały czas kierując się do bazy, podczas gdy oni, razem z senator Chuchi, postarają się rozwiązać to nieporozumienie sposobem dyplomatycznym. Obi-Wan, Anakin i Riyo, udali się na kanonierkę typu LAAT, by nawiązać stamtąd połączenie ze zwierzchnikami przewodniczącego Cho. Mówca Zgromadzenia słysząc do czego dopuścił Chi Cho, odsunął go od władzy, po czym przekazał upoważnienie senator Chuchi, by w imieniu Pantory doprowadziła do pokoju. Po zakończeniu rozmowy, Republikanie rozpoczęli lot w stronę wioski Talzów. Będąc koło, zniszczonego już wtedy, lodowego mostu, natknęli się na swoje oddziały walczące z tubylcami. Jedi wylądowali pomiędzy walczącymi, po czym wysłali senator Chuchi na rozmowy z Thi-Senem. Mimo strachu, Pantoranka ruszyła na spotkanie z Talzem. Rozmowa dyplomatów nie trwała długo, gdyż wyraziste słowa Riyo, o pragnieniu uzyskania pokoju, poruszyły Thi-Sena, który zakończył bitwę, dając tym samym Orto Plutonii i Talzom suwerenność.30 Wirus Błękitnego Cienia "No cóż, kolejny nudny dzień, w którym ratujemy wszechświat." — Obi-Wan do Anakina Skywalkera.31 Gdy senator Padmé Amidala odkryła na Naboo tajne laboratorium Separatystów, Rada Jedi wysłała Obi-Wana i Anakina Skywalkera, by przyjrzeli się tej niepokojącej sprawie. Po wylądowaniu w hangarze królewskim, w Theed, Republikanie wysłuchali raportu kapitana Typho. Wojskowy powiedział, że senator udała się na wschodnie bagna w towarzystwie Peppi Bow, by zbadać okolicę. Jedi zaznajamiają się z sytuacją. Gdy usłyszał to były uczeń Kenobiego, zaczął robić wyrzuty Gregarowi, że puścił ją samą. Po chwili rycerz uspokoił się, po czym wysłał swoją uczennicę, Ahsokę Tano, by odnalazła panią senator. Gdy dziewczyna odeszła, mistrz Jedi i jego były uczeń oglądnęli hologram uzyskany z głowy droida, złapanego przez jeden z patroli. Zapis przedstawiał doktora Nuvo Vindiego, który chwalił się stworzeniem nowej odmiany Wirusa Błękitnego Cienia. Po skończeniu hologramu, Obi-Wan i Anakin udali się do hangaru gdzie zamierzali oczekiwać na powrót Ahsoki. Mijały minuty, a Skywalker stawał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. W końcu rycerz postanowił skontaktować się z uczennicą. W rozmowie z nią, Jedi dowiedzieli się, że laboratorium wroga jest bardzo silnie strzeżone. Na te słowa, Kenobi rozkazał Togrutance atak, mający na celu odwrócenie uwagi od ich potajemnego przybycia. Gdy Tano potwierdziła rozkaz, Jedi udali się na wschodnie bagna. Dzieląc się na grupy, strażnicy pokoju przeniknęli do wnętrza placówki. Plan mistrza Obi-Wana zadziałał, przez co znalazł się ze swoimi oddziałami w całkowicie pustym korytarzu. Po jakimś czasie, Kenobi zdecydował się na odnalezienie Ahsoki. Gdy w końcu ją spotkał, uratował ją przed atakiem droidów niszczycieli. Nieoczekiwanie zgłosił się Anakin i poinformował swojego mentora, iż Vindi stworzył wiele bomb z wirusem. Jedi potwierdził usłyszaną informację, po czym razem z Tano i drużyną saperów udał się na poszukiwania ładunków. Po jakimś czasie broń została znaleziona, a saperzy natychmiast zaczęli ją rozbrajać. Po chwili Obi-Wan został wezwany przez Anakina, by pomógł mu w aresztowaniu Vindiego. Gdy mistrz Jedi przybył na lądowisko, razem ze swoim byłym uczniem zaatakował naukowca. Gdy jednak ten upuścił trzy fiolki z wirusem, Kenobi musiał odpuścić i złapać je przed rozbiciem. W pogoni za Nuvo Vindim. Na jego szczęście udało mu się to. Tymczasem Skywalker zdołał, przy pomocy Peppi Bow, aresztować Vindiego. Separatysta nie przejął się tym zbytnio, gdyż jak twierdził miała nastać eksplozja bomb. Gdy jednak upłynął czas przeznaczony na wybuch, Nuvo poniósł porażkę, a Jedi mogli w spokoju go aresztować.32 Ledwo Jedi wprowadzili Vindiego na statek, gdy rozległ się alarm. Zadowolony naukowiec poinformował ich, że wirus został uwolniony. Pamiętając, że we wnętrzu laboratorium znajdują się Ahsoka Tano i Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker zażądał od więźnia antidotum. Nuvo odpowiedział mu, że jego zadaniem było stworzenie wirusa, nie uzyskiwanie na niego lekarstwa. Obi-Wan postanowił przerwać tą niebezpieczną rozmowę. Mistrz Jedi zasugerował, by przetransportować Separatystę do Theed, a następnie zająć się szukaniem leku. Jego były uczeń zgodził się na to. Po chwili strażnicy pokoju przekazali Vindiego w ręce królewskich gwardzistów, po czym zaczęli rozmowę z kapitanem Typho. Wojskowy powiedział, że prawdopodobnie odnalazł surowicę na Wirus Błękitnego Cienia. Miała nią być reeksa, roślina rosnąca na Iego. Słysząc to, Anakin zaproponował swojemu mentorowi natychmiastową wyprawę, a ten na to przystał. Po wylądowaniu na obszarze Cliffhold, Jedi zauważyli małą armię droidów. Skywalker natychmiast wybiegł z pokładu Zmierzchu, by pokonać maszyny. Obi-Wan jednak zauważył, że roboty były złożone z różnorakich części, a w dodatku nie posiadały broni. Nim mistrz Jedi zdołał powstrzymać swojego byłego ucznia, ten zdążył zniszczyć osiemnaście droidów. Chwilę potem pojawił się właściciel robotów, Jaybo Hood. Chłopak miał za złe Jedi, że zniszczyli jego własność, mówiąc, że nad przywróceniem droidów do stanu używalności, stracił dziewięć miesięcy. W kanionie na Iego. Skywalkera nie obchodziły słowa Jaybo, dlatego od razu zapytał gdzie mogą znaleźć reeksę. Kenobi natychmiast przeprosił za ostry ton towarzysza, po czym powtórzył pytanie łagodniejszym tonem. Chłopak powiedział im, że reeksa rośnie w całej okolicy. Poradził, by strażnicy pokoju udali się do pobliskiego kanionu, gdzie na pewno znaleźliby poszukiwaną roślinę. Jaybo dodał też, by podczas wędrówki uważali na latające stwory xandu oraz by nie dotknęli łodyg reeksy, gdyż ta bywała agresywna. Jak na zawołanie po postawieniu kilku kroków, pojawił się xandu. Były uczeń Obi-Wana ujarzmił zwierzę, po czym zaprosił swojego mentora na jego grzbiet. Za pomocą xandu, Jedi szybciej znaleźli się na dnie kanionu, jednak podczas lądowania dotknęli łodygi reeksy. Roślina obudziła się do życia, po czym rozpoczęła atak. Obi-Wan zajął się obroną Anakina, który w tym czasie uzyskiwał jej korzeń. Gdy praca Skywalkera dobiegła końca, strażnicy pokoju pospiesznie wrócili na powierzchnię. Tam otrzymali gratulację od Jaybo, za przetrwanie w trudnych warunkach. Chłopak dodał też, że ich wysiłki są bez znaczenia, gdyż Drol nie wypuści ich z planety. Jedi wypytali o tajemniczą istotę, po czym dowiedzieli się, iż Drol to swoistego rodzaju bóg, który unicestwił każdego kto próbował opuścić Iego. Republikanie nie przejęli się tym zbytnio, dlatego już po chwili opuszczali atmosferę planety. Gdy jednak znaleźli się w przestrzeni kosmicznej, zostali zaatakowani przez liczne lasery. W związku z tym, strażnicy pokoju powrócili na Iego, by zastanowić się nad następnymi krokami. Jedi po opanowaniu Wirusa Błękitnego Cienia. Przebywając wciąż na Zmierzchu, odebrali wiadomość od senator Amidali i padawanki Tano. Kobiety poinformowały, że zniszczyły wszystkie droidy przebywające w laboratorium oraz poprosiły, by nikt nie otwierał skażonej placówki. Na ich słowa, Anakin postanowił działać niezwłocznie. Mistrz Kenobi uspokoił go, po czym dodał by mu zaufał. Obi-Wan poprowadził swojego byłego ucznia na spotkanie z mieszkańcami Iego. W rozmowie z nimi dowiedział się, że Diathimowie zostali wysiedleni przez Separatystów, ze swojej rodzinnej planety, Milliusa Prime. Słysząc to, mistrz Jedi wywnioskował, że dom Aniołów był generatorem laserów Drola. Po chwili namysłu, postanowił wypożyczyć od Jaybo Hooda kilka sztuk jego droidów-sępów. Gdy chłopak przekazał sterowanie nad myśliwcami Republikanom, ci wyruszyli na spotkanie z Drolem. Myśliwce typu Vulture spełniły swoje zadanie jako przynęty dla laserów, co dało czas Jedi na zniszczenie generatorów Drola. Tym sposobem strażnicy pokoju wyzwolili Iego, po czym obrali kurs na Naboo. Po wylądowaniu na planecie, podali antidotum wszystkim zarażonym towarzyszom, którzy przebywali w skażonym laboratorium. Gdy Obi-Wan zauważył Jar Jar Binksa, powiedział mu, iż usłyszał od senator Amidali o jego wielkiej odwadze. Jedi dodał też, że postanowiono poddać Gunganina szkoleniu w posługiwaniu się bronią. Słysząc to kapitan Rex, który był nie daleko, oznajmił, że nie zamierza trenować Binksa.31 Bitwa o Ryloth "Musimy pamiętać o jednej rzeczy. Przybyliśmy pomóc Twi'lekom, a nie niszczyć im domy." — Obi-Wan do kompanii Duch.33 W nieokreślonym czasie wojny, Unia Technokratyczna podbiła rodziną planetę Twi'leków, Ryloth. W związku z tym, Rada Jedi poleciła mistrzowi Diowi, by odbił najechany świat. Nikto natychmiast wyruszył do walki, lecz jego działania nie przynosiły oczekiwanych rezultatów. Po jakimś czasie okazało się, że republikańskie oddziały potrzebowały wsparcia. W krótkiej rozmowie z admirałem Dao, Rada dowiedziała się o problemach walczących, dlatego wysłała ze wsparciem senatora Baila Organę34, a sama zaplanowała inwazję, mającą na celu wyzwolenie Ryloth. Podczas gdy były uczeń Obi-Wana, Anakin Skywalker miał rozbić blokadę wrogich statków, on oraz mistrz Windu, otrzymali za zadanie poprowadzenie wojsk lądowych podczas planowanej inwazji. Przed inwazją na Ryloth. Atak Kenobiego opóźniał się, gdyż pierwsza próba pokonania blokady przez Skywalkera, zakończyła się porażką. Gdy rycerz zgłosił się na konsultacje, Obi-Wan razem z mistrzami Yodą i Windu, rozkazał kontynuowanie operacji dostępnymi środkami. Po jakimś czasie, siłom Anakina udało się pokonać wojska Konfederacji, przez co oddziały mistrzów Jedi mogły przystąpić do ofensywy.35 Po przeniknięciu w atmosferę Ryloth, oddziały Republiki zostały zaatakowane przez działa protonowe Konfederacji. Wiedząc, że bezpieczne lądowanie krążownikami na powierzchni planety jest niemożliwe, Mace Windu rozkazał Obi-Wanowi, by wraz z małym oddziałem przeniknął do bazy wroga i unicestwił ich broń. Obi-Wan i Cody. Razem z członkami kompanii Duch, Kenobi wylądował na powierzchni Ryloth, dzięki kanonierkom LAAT, które uniknęły wrogich strzałów. Po wyjściu ze statków, Republikanie ruszyli do ataku na pobliski bunkier. Po trwającej jakiś czas walce, która nie przynosiła większych postępów, Obi-Wan postanowił użyć granatów jonowych i za pomocą Mocy nakierować je na wrogich strzelców. Droidy zostały unieszkodliwione, przez co podwładni mistrza Jedi, już po chwili zdobyli resztę budynku. Po ustabilizowaniu sytuacji i dostaniu się na przedmieścia Nabat, Kenobi zarządził przerwę w ofensywie, gdyż chciał dowiedzieć się co planują droidy. W tym celu wysłał Cody'ego i trzech podległych mu ludzi, na zwiad. Po jakimś czasie, komandor się zgłosił i poinformował, że Separatyści używają Twi'leków jako zabezpieczenia dla swojej bazy. Po skonsultowaniu się z mistrzem Windu, Obi-Wan zarządził kontynuowanie ataku. Atak na bunkier. W pewnej chwili Cody poinformował go, że Waxer i Boil nie wrócili ze zwiadu, mistrz Jedi nakazał namierzenie ich oraz kontynuowanie marszu. Nagle na wojska Republiki natąpił atak ze strony gutkurrów. Zaskoczeni żołnierze nie zdążyli zareagować, przez co ponieśli śmierć. Chcąc ocalić resztę swoich ludzi, Obi-Wan użył Mocy, by zwabić bestie do pobliskiego kanionu. Gdy już wszystkie istoty znalazły się w jego wnętrzu, mistrz Jedi rozkazał ocalałym towarzyszom, by zniszczyli pobliski most. Klony wykonali jego polecenie niezwłocznie, przez co gutkurry utknęły w pułapce. Kenobi zwolnił swój nacisk Mocą na stworzenia, po czym wrócił do swoich towarzyszy. Nieoczekiwanie, z pobliskiej studzienki ściekowej wyszli Waxer, Boil oraz Numa, twi'lecka dziewczynka. Obi-Wan przywitał Numę w jej ojczystym języku, po czym nawiązał z nią krótką rozmowę. Dziewczynka ucieszyła się, że może z kimś porozmawiać, dlatego poinformowała mistrza Jedi o sieci tunelów rozciągniętych w całej okolicy. Dodała też, że poprowadzi wojska Republiki do obozu z jeńcami. Po przejściu kanałów, Republikanie znaleźli się w bazie droidów. W absolutnej ciszy, wojska Kenobiego rozlokowały się w całej okolicy, a gdy generał wydał odpowiedni rozkaz, zaatakowały. Strażnik pokoju również ruszył do ofensywy, niszcząc wszystkie droidy pilnujące Twi'leków. Gdy roboty zostały zniszczone, uwolnił jeńców, po czym rozkazał im ukrycie się. Obi-Wan przyciąga gutkurry za pomocą Mocy. W pewnej chwili Obi-Wan zauważył działa protonowe. Przywołując do siebie Boila i Waxera, zniszczył obsługę jednego z dział, po czym zlecił klonom ładowanie kolejnych pocisków. Obsługując potężną broń, Jedi wyeliminował kilka dział, po czym musiał się ewakuować, gdyż został zaatakowany przez dowódcę droidów, TX-20. Droid wystrzelił pocisk z czołgu, w którym się znajdował. Tylko dzięki jego niecelności, Obi-Wan przeżył atak. Siła wybuchu była jednak tak duża, że rzuciła oszołomionego Jedi wprost pod AAT. Numa, która wszystko obserwowała, podbiegła do pokonanego przyjaciela. Za jej przykładem, ukrywający się do tej pory, Twi'lekowie ruszyli do ataku na TX-20. Wyzwoleni mieszkańcy Ryloth powalili droida, kończąc tym samym walkę. Gdy Obi-Wan podniósł się z ziemi, zobaczył powracające krążowniki uderzeniowe mistrza Windu. Ocaleni Republikanie ruszyli na spotkanie z generałem. Mace pogratulował wyników, po czym pozwolił Kenobiemu i klonom pożegnać się z Twi'lekami. Gdy rozstanie z Numą i jej rodakami dobiegło końca, głównym celem Republiki stało się odbicie stolicy Lessu.33 Obi-Wan ze swoimi oddziałami, wyruszył jednak na południową półkulę Ryloth. Tam odbyła się walka na pustyni Jixuan, którą wygrały oddziały mistrza Jedi. Wkrótce potem, mistrz Windu, z pomocą ruchu oporu Chama Syndulli, zdobył stolicę Lessu, kończąc tym samym panowanie Separatystów na planecie Twi'leków.36 Misja na Iego Gdy Cad Bane, w wyniku uwięzienia kilkunastu senatorów, uwolnił Hutta Ziro, po czym opuścił Coruscant37, Rada Jedi rozesłała licznych Jedi na poszukiwania Durosa i łowców nagród, którzy mu towarzyszyli. Obi-Wan oraz jego były uczeń wylądowali na Iego, gdyż przypuszczano, że jeden z najemników się tam znajdował. Po wyjściu na ulice Cliffhold, strażnicy pokoju spotkali Jaybo Hooda. Chłopak poinformował ich, z niezadowoleniem, że nie wykonali swojej poprzedniej pracy prawidłowo. Hood stwierdził, że Drol nie został do końca zniszczony. Na dowód tego, do Kenobiego zgłosiły się wojska z przestrzeni nad planetą. Klony poinformowały go, o obecności droidów-sępów oraz dziwnych laserów. Słysząc to, Jaybo z satysfakcją stwierdził, że Jedi zawiedli w swojej poprzedniej misji. Prawdopodobnie, Republikanie stwierdzili, że obecność wojsk Konfederacji eliminuje Iego jako miejsce kryjówki towarzyszy Bane'a, dlatego opuścili planetę.38 Bitwa o Felucię Gdy Obi-Wan i jego były uczeń opuścili Iego, udali się na Felucię, by przejąć tam dowodzenie nad bitwą. Na nieszczęście Republikanów, wojska Separatystów miały ogromną przewagę liczebną. W konsekwencji, strażnicy pokoju postanowili wezwać na pomoc oddziały mistrza Plo Koona. Po zakończeniu rozmowy z Kel Dorem, Jedi zarządzili ewakuację wojsk. Asekurowaniem ucieczki klonów zajął się Anakin, natomiast Obi-Wan skontaktował się z Ahsoką Tano, która w tym czasie była na zwiadzie. Okazało się, że Togrutanka nawiązała kontakt z wrogiem. Kenobi wydał jej rozkaz odwrotu, lecz ta zaślepiona tymczasowym zwycięstwem, odmówiła wykonania polecenia. Gdy przybyły kanonierki LAAT, wojska Jedi ruszyły, by przejąć oddziały Tano. Po przybyciu na miejsce, Skywalker rozkazał lądowanie przed sojuszniczą armią, by w ten sposób powstrzymać Ahsokę przed dalszą walką. Zrezygnowana Togrutanka dołączyła do starszych Jedi, którzy w chwili odlotu ukazali jej prawdziwą potęgę wrogich sił.39 Skradziony holokron Intruzi w świątyni Anakin: "Gdzie powinniśmy szukać tych intruzów? Czego będą chcieli?" Obi-Wan: "Wątpię, by chcieli porywać myśliwce." Anakin: "Co mogą dostać tutaj i nigdzie indziej?" Obi-Wan: "Informacje." — Przed atakiem na świątynię Jedi.39 Po przybyciu na Coruscant, Republikanie spotkali się z mistrzami Yodą i Windu. Obi-Wan złożył im raport z niedawno stoczonej bitwy, w którym ujął niesubordynację Ahsoki. Gdy usłyszał to Windu, postanowił przenieść Togrutankę, na jakiś czas, do archiwów Jedi. Po jakimś czasie spotkanie z mistrzami dobiegło końca. Kenobi, razem ze Skywalkerem, udał się do centrum dowodzenia, by przeanalizować przebieg walk na Felucii. W chwili, w której zaczęli omawiać możliwe konsekwencje niedawnej porażki, mistrz Yoda, który przybył w między czasie, wyczuł zakłócenie w Mocy. Sędziwy Jedi poinformował ich, że w najbliższym czasie, w świątyni znajdą się intruzi. Obi-Wan i Anakin analizują niedawną bitwę. Słysząc to, Obi-Wan i jego były uczeń, zaczęli się zastanawiać co mogłoby być celem napastników. W końcu doszli do wniosku, że jedynym rozsądnym celem jest centrum dowodzenia, w którym były przechowywane piliki dotyczące wojny. Po skończeniu narady, Skywalker wyruszył, by zabezpieczyć centrum komunikacji, natomiast Obi-Wan udał się do centrum ochrony. Po przybyciu na miejsce, mistrz Jedi nie odnotował żadnych nieprawidłowości. Po jakimś czasie nastąpiło jednak drobne zakłócenie w pracy świątynnych urządzeń. Po skontaktowaniu się z Anakinem, Kenobi uzyskał od niego potwierdzenie tych dziwnych zdarzeń. Do ich rozmowy wtrącił się Yoda, który przybył do centrum komunikacyjnego. Mistrz Jedi poinformował ich, że intruzi dotarli do świątyni. Strażnicy pokoju zaczęli się zastanawiać nad nowym celem wroga, biorąc pod uwagę, że ich posterunki nie zostały naruszone. W końcu Obi-Wan odkrył, że struktura świątyni została naruszona przy południowej wieży. Mistrz Jedi postanowił wyruszyć tam natychmiast, a Anakin obiecał mu towarzyszyć. Po przybyciu na miejsce, Republikanie zastali otwarty szyb wentylacyjny. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, ruszyli śladami intruzów. Po jakimś czasie skontaktowała się z nimi, Ahsoka Tano, która w archiwach aresztowała współpracownicę, Cada Bane'a, który był poszukiwanym przez nich, nieproszonym gościem. Jedi zastanawiają się nad celem ataku intruzów. Cato Parasitti, bo tak zwała się łowczyni nagród schwytana przez Togrutankę, powiedziała, że jej towarzysz kieruje się do skarbca holokronów. Jedi podziękowali Ahsoce za dostarczone informacje, po czym zaczęli się zastanawiać nad działaniami Bane'a. W końcu, Obi-Wan zrozumiał, że Duros planuje dostać się do centrum komunikacyjnego przez skarbiec. Strażnicy pokoju podjęli wędrówkę na nowo, a gdy dotarli na korytarz prowadzący do wielkiego sejfu, Kenobi spostrzegł w ziemi dziurę, którą podążył Bane. Idąc jego śladami, Republikanie znaleźli się w pobliżu centrum komunikacyjnego, lecz w szybie zastali tylko małego droida, który prowadził dyskusję z Jedi znajdującymi się w pomieszczeniu. Nagle uruchomił się zapalnik bomby znajdującej się wewnątrz robota. Kenobi i Skywalker natychmiast uciekli, a po detonacji ładunku, postanowili udać się do skarbca holokronów. Tam zastali mistrzów Windu i Yodę, którzy w towarzystwie Ahsoki i uwięzionej Cato Parasitti oglądali wnętrze skarbca. Gdy łowczyni nagród miała zostać odprowadzona do aresztu, poinformowała Jedi, że następnym celem Bane'a miał być mistrz Jedi Bolla Ropal. Słowa Cato wywołały przerażenie u mistrza Windu, który poinformował swoich towarzyszy, że Ropal to strażnik kryształu Kyber, który w połączeniu z holokronem ujawnia listę dzieci wrażliwych na Moc z całej galaktyki. Słysząc to, Skywalker i Tano postanowili odnaleźć mistrza Ropala, a Obi-Wan obiecał poszukać Cada Bane'a na powierzchni Coruscant.39 Dzieci Mocy Obi-Wan, Anakin, Mace: "Pokażesz nam gdzie jest holokron." Mace: "I zrobisz to..." Obi-Wan, Anakin, Mace: "Teraz!" — Podczas przesłuchania Cada Bane'a, używając perswazji Mocą.40 Poszukiwania Kenobiego zakończyły się klęską. Jednak po jakimś czasie, na Coruscant pojawił się Anakin, który miał do przedstawienia raport ze swojej misji. Z tej okazji zwołano posiedzenie Rady Jedi, na którym młody rycerz opowiedział o śmierci mistrza Ropala, o kradzieży kryształu Kyber oraz o stoczonej bitwie nad Devaronem. Skywalker przyznał się, że dał się zwieść pozornej śmierci Cada Bane'a, przez co nie zauważył jego obecności na swoim statku. Jedi medytują nad losem porwanych dzieci. Mistrzowie pozostawili przeszłość za sobą decydując się na zapobiegnięcie kolejnym działaniom łowcy nagród. Rada zgodnie stwierdziła, że Duros wykorzysta kryształ Kyber to polowania na przyszłych adeptów. W związku z tym postanowiono zbadać przyszłość Bane'a. Obi-Wan, Anakin oraz mistrzowie Yoda i Windu, udali się do sali medytacyjnej, by tam spróbować wyczuć, które dzieci zostaną porwane. Po trwającym jakiś czas transie, Yoda wyczuł zagrożenie na Rodii, a Obi-Wan potwierdził jego obawy. Chwilę potem Windu i Skywalker odkryli kolejne dwie planety, Naboo i Glee Anselm. Po zakończeniu medytacji, Kenobi postanowił wyruszyć na Rodię, podczas gdy Skywalker i jego uczennica mieli się udać na Naboo. Gdy mistrz Jedi dotarł do ojczyzny Rodian, udał się na plac Kay-Tap, gdzie znajdowało się mieszkanie Wee Dunna i jego matki. Po odnalezieniu właściwego domostwa, strażnik pokoju zapukał do drzwi. Gdy właścicielka mu otwarła, powiedziała, że Jedi nie dostaną jej syna. Nagle drzwi się zamknęły, lecz Obi-Wan otworzył je za pomocą Mocy. Jedi przesłuchują Cada Bane'a. Wewnątrz budynku zastał Mahtee mierzącą do niego z blastera. Wiedząc, że coś jest nie tak, użył perswazji Mocą, by dowiedzieć się gdzie się podział łowca nagród. Dunn została wyrwana z transu nałożonego przez Bane'a, po czym poinformowała strażnika pokoju, że Duros, który podał się za jego pobratymca, zabrał Wee ze sobą. Nagle Kenobi zauważył Cada na zewnątrz budynku. Mimo natychmiast podjętego pościgu, najemnik zdołał zbiec. Wiedząc o poniesieniu porażki, mistrz Jedi udał się na pokład flagowego statku Anakina, Śmiałka. Tam spotkał się ze swoim byłym uczniem i mistrzem Windu. Skywalker jako jedyny odniósł zwycięstwo ratując Roo-Roo Page oraz aresztując Bane'a. Strażnicy pokoju zgodnie stwierdzili, że łowca nagród powinien zostać przesłuchany. Gdy jednak podjęli próbę rozmów, Duros nie chciał współpracować. Republikanie udali się na naradę, podczas której Anakin zaproponował nagięcie umysłu łowcy za pomocą Mocy. Obi-Wan odparł mu, że Bane nie wygląda na słaby umysł. Nieoczekiwanie do konwersacji wtrąciła się Ahsoka, która zaproponowała połączony atak myślowy. Starsi Jedi stwierdzili, że mimo, iż istnieje ryzyko zniszczenia umysłu najemnika, warto spróbować. Podczas lotu na stację Black Stall. Zgodnie z podjętą decyzją, Kenobi, Windu i Skywalker udali się do celi łowcy nagród, po czym zaczęli używać Mocy, by nagiąć go do współpracy. Dopiero trzecia próba ataku przyniosła oczekiwane rezultaty, Cad zgodził się kooperować. Gdy Duros doszedł do siebie obiecał zabrać Jedi w miejsce, w którym ukrył dzieci i holokron. Mistrzowie postanowili, że wyruszą na tą misję w samotności, rozkazując Skywalkerowi i Tano, by złożyli raport Kanclerzowi. Po wejściu na pokład promu typu T-6, Jedi rozkazali Bane'owi podanie współrzędnych do skoku w nadprzestrzeń. Łowca spełnił ich żądanie, podając namiary do miejsca w Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Gdy podróż dobiegła końca, załoga promu znalazła się nieopodal stacji Black Stall. Po pomyślnym dokowaniu, Obi-Wan rozkazał Cody'emu, który im towarzyszył, by przypilnował statku. Następnie Jedi oraz łowca nagród weszli do środka placówki. W środku, Republikanie poinformowali swojego więźnia, że nie czują obecności dzieci. Duros z zadowoleniem odparł, że zaczną od holokronu, a następnie zajmą się przyszłymi adeptami. Ewakuacja ze stacji Black Stall. Po jakimś czasie, strażnicy pokoju dotarli do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się holokron. Bane chciał przynieść im artefakt, lecz nie zgodził się na to mistrz Windu. Gdy tylko Mace zrobił krok naprzód, uruchomił system zabezpieczeń. Nagle pojawiło się dziesiątki działek laserowych. Jedi zmuszeni byli do odpierania ognia, przez co łowca nagród zdołał uciec. Walka rozgorzała na dobre, gdyż wciąż pojawiały się nowe działka. W końcu, Obi-Wanowi udało się dotrzeć do holokronu, przez co Jedi mogli rozpocząć ucieczkę. Republikanie dotarli na swój statek w ostatniej chwili, gdyż stacją Black Stall zaczęły wstrząsać eksplozje wywołane procedurą samozniszczenia. Widząc to, Kenobi rozkazał Cody'emu natychmiastowy start. Po jakimś czasie, wysłannicy Republiki dotarli na Coruscant. Wkrótce potem, gdy Anakin również wrócił do stolicy galaktyki, zwołano posiedzenie Rady. Kenobi, jak i pozostali mistrzowie, wysłuchał raportu byłego ucznia, z którego dowiedział się o tajnej placówce zleceniodawcy Bane'a oraz o pomyślnie zakończonej misji ratunkowej, w której Skywalker odzyskał porwane dzieci. Na zakończenie spotkania, mistrz Yoda wyraził obawę o dalszy los zakonu Jedi.40 Konfrontacja z rodem Vane'ów W nieokreślonym czasie wojny, do biura Kanclerza, w którym znajdowała się Rada Jedi, w tym również Obi-Wan, przyszła wiadomość od mistrza Toluza Cheqa. Rodianin, który toczył bitwę w układzie Rial Kroon, zameldował, że pomimo ciężkich strat w swoich oddziałach, udało mu się zdobyć informację na temat nowych myśliwców Separatystów. Wiedząc jednak, że walka była przegrana, generał wysłał wszystkie dane do swoich zwierzchników, po czym nagle połączenie zostało zerwane. Po analizie danych przesłanych przez mistrza Jedi, Kenobi poinformował swoich towarzyszy, że nowa technologia myśliwców wroga pochodzi z planety Valahari. Jego słowa zdziwiły Kanclerza, jak i innych Jedi, ze względu na wcześniejsze zapewnienia mieszkańców planety o neutralności. Po chwili jednak, Palpatine rozkazał, by zablokować Valahari. Jego pomysł poparł mistrz Windu, lecz dodał też, że flota Republiki została rozmieszczona na zbyt wielu frontach, by móc przeprowadzić dokładną blokadę. W zamian tego, Mace zaproponował przechwytywanie transportów militarnych. Obi-Wan i Vane'owie. Do rozmowy ponownie włączył się Obi-Wan. Mistrz Jedi zapytał zwierzchników czy mógłby spróbować rozwiązania dyplomatycznego, ze względu na znajomość z tamtejszą rodziną królewską. Jego słowa zyskały przychylność Yody, który zgodził się na pokojowe rozmowy oraz przydzielił mu do pomocy Anakina Skywalkera. Jedi wyruszyli na Valahari niezwłocznie. Po wylądowaniu na powierzchni planety, zostali przywitani przez wysłannika rodziny królewskiej oraz zaproszeni na oficjalny obiad. Obi-Wan ruszył za majordomusem, podczas gdy Anakin wybrał się na krótki spacer. Gdy w końcu nadeszła pora spotkania z Vane'ami, Kenobi oraz Skywalker, który już wrócił do pałacu, udali się do sali biesiadnej. Tam Jedi przywitali się z gospodarzami, przy czym Obi-Wan wysłuchał kilku pochwał ze względu na starą znajomość. W pewnej chwili strażnicy pokoju zauważyli jedno puste przy stole. Wicehrabia Harko wyjaśnił im, że oczekują na jeszcze jednego, ważnego gościa. Władca ledwo skończył mówić, gdy do sali wkroczył hrabia Dooku. Widząc to, Jedi dobyli swoich mieczy, gotowi do ataku. Zostali jednak powstrzymani przez Harko, który poinformował ich, że zna hrabiego od wielu lat i że jest jego przyjacielem. Republikanie usłuchali wicehrabiego, schowali broń, po czym zajęli swoje miejsca przy stole. Obecność Sitha wpływała jednak na ich nastrój, przez co nie uczestniczyli w obiedzie. W pewnej chwili, lady Elodore'a zapytała Obi-Wana o powód takiego zachowania. Jedi nie chciał się tłumaczyć, dlatego zwrócił się do swoich gospodarzy z zapytaniem dotyczącym ich handlu z Konfederacją. Strażnik pokoju dodał też, że władze Republiki postrzegają handel z Separatystami jako porzucenie neutralności oraz przystąpienie do wojny. Jego słowa oburzyły rodzinę królewską, której członkowie zasłaniali się dobrem ekonomicznym swojej planety. Kenobi nie chciał słuchać banalnych wykrętów, dlatego zażądał natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, na temat przyszłych kontraktów handlowych Valahari. Wicehrabia Harko zdecydował, że nie przerwie ekonomicznej współpracy z Sojuszem Separatystów, co poskutkowało opuszczeniem jego planety przez Kenobiego i Skywalkera. Dziesięć obrotów planety później, Obi-Wan dowodził blokadą nałożoną na świat rodu Vane. W pewnej chwili skanery wykryły zbliżające się transportowce, dlatego mistrz Jedi nakazał eskadrom Anakina, by pozostały w gotowości. Gdy statki rodziny królewskiej zbliżyły się, strażnik pokoju nawiązał połączenie z wicehrabią Harko i poprosił go o powrót na powierzchnię planety. Ten jednak nie chciał współpracować, mówiąc, że Republika pożałuje nałożenia blokady. Reakcja Jedi na pojawienie się hrabiego Dooku. Nieoczekiwanie statek władcy Valahari wybuchł. Oddziały wicehrabiego sądząc, że został on zabity przez wojska Republiki, zaatakowały. Widząc to, Obi-Wan rozkazał oddziałom Skywalkera natychmiastowy powrót na krążownik, a gdy jego polecenie zostało wykonane, zarządził powrót na Coruscant. Tam, na spotkaniu z Radą Jedi, Obi-Wan i Anakin dowiedzieli się, że społeczeństwo bardzo źle przyjęło ten akt przemocy. Młody Skywalker zaczął się tłumaczyć, że atak nie był ich sprawą. Mistrz Windu zgodził się z nim, ale chcąc też uspokoić panujące nastroje skierował go do patrolowania układu Ryloth. Z kolei, zadanie dla Obi-Wana przydzielił mistrz Yoda, który wyczuł, że przeznaczeniem mistrza Jedi jest znalezienie wyjaśnień dotyczących wydarzeń z Valahari.41 Zgodnie z zaleceniami Rady, Obi-Wan rozpoczął dochodzenie. Chcąc ponownie dostać się Valahari, ukrył się na jednym ze statków dowożących materiały do tamtejszych fabryk. Po wylądowaniu na planecie, dyskretnie opuścił okręt, po czym udał się do pałacu królewskiego. Mistrz Jedi wszedł przez okno do komnaty Elodore'y, by poinformować ją o niewinności Republiki. Kobieta nie była zachwycona obecnością strażnika pokoju. Nie chciała też wysłuchiwać jego argumentów, ponadto tylko przez starą znajomość nie wezwała straży. Wiedząc, że nic nie wskóra, Obi-Wan opuścił komnatę wdowy, po czym udał się do królewskich hangarów. Tam za pomocą Mocy, przekonał strażnika do pójścia na patrol, po czym zaczął przeglądać zapisy holograficzne dotyczące Valianta. Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy mistrz Jedi odszukał zapis hangaru z dnia, w którym zginął wicehrabia Harko. Z satysfakcją, strażnik pokoju odkrył, że za śmiercią władcy stała Asajj Ventress. Mając dowód na niewinność wojsk Republiki, Obi-Wan ponownie udał się na spotkanie z Elodore'ą. Gdy jednak znalazł się w pałacu, zaatakowała go Asajj Ventress. Mistrz Jedi poinformował swoją przeciwniczkę, że odkrył prawdę dotyczącą śmierci wicehrabiego. Ta jednak niewzruszona odparła, że zobaczył tylko to co miał zobaczyć. Obi-Wan nie mógł tego zrozumieć, gdyż dowód na udział Konfederacji w śmierci władcy Valahari, mógł spowodować odejście planety z ich szeregów. Asajj powiedziała, że śmierć to tylko narzędzie, którego Sithowie nie boją się wykorzystywać. Pojedynek z Asajj Ventress. Gdy Ventress dodała również, że wdowa Elodore'a odleciała z planety w towarzystwie Dooku, Kenobi postanowił zakończyć pojedynek. Za pomocą Mocy, odepchnął swoją przeciwniczkę, po czym uciekł. Gdy znalazł się w bezpiecznym miejscu, skontaktował się z Anakinem Skywalkerem, który powrócił z wygnania, by poinformować go o swoim odkryciu. Obi-Wan poprosił byłego ucznia, by mimo wszystkich zbrodni jakich dopuścił się wobec Jedi, Tofen Vane, nie zabijał go przy pierwszej możliwej okazji, lecz spróbował nakłonić go do opuszczenia Separatystów. Mimo niechęci, Anakin obiecał spróbować dojść do porozumienia.42 Anakin nie zdołał przekonać Tofena do opuszczenia Separatystów, ale udało mu się poznać lokalizację jego bazy. Dzięki temu Republikanie mogli opracować plan ostatecznej bitwy. Głównym wykonawcą ataku miał zostać Skywalker razem ze swoją Eskadrą Złotych. Tymczasem Obi-Wan, mistrzowie Koon i Tiin, mieli mu udzielić wsparcia w razie potrzeby. Oprócz pokonania myśliwców Vane'a, strażnikom pokoju zależało również na unicestwieniu żołnierzy znajdujących się w bazie wroga. Gdy wszystkie przygotowania zostały zakończone, armia Jedi ruszyła do mgławicy Veil, by stoczyć ostateczną walkę z siłami Tofena. Po przybyciu na miejsce okazało się, że Separatyści zastawili na nich pułapkę. W związku z tym rozkazano natychmiastowe przystąpienie do ataku. Mimo zaskoczenia, wojska Republiki szybko zyskały przewagę, która została im odebrana poprzez atak neebrayów. Stworzenia niszczyły kolejne krążowniki Republiki do chwili, gdy Ahsoka postanowiła zainterweniować. Jedi składają kondolencje Elodorze Vane. Togrutanka razem z Eskadrą Cieni, ruszyła na wrogą bazę, dzięki której neebraye ich nagle zaatakowali. Dziewczynie udało się dotrzeć do placówki, po czym wysadzić ją, przerywając tym samym nadawanie dziwnego sygnału wpływającego na olbrzymie modliszki. Mając znów równe szanse, Republikanie ponownie zaatakowali siły Vane'a. Po jakimś czasie, wróg został pokonany. Jedynie Anakin toczył w przestrzeni pojedynek z Tofenem. Wkrótce ich walka również dobiegła końca, a Republika odniosła całkowite zwycięstwo. Następnego dnia, Kenobi i Skywalker wyruszyli na Valahari, by złożyć kondolencje matce i żonie zmarłego Separatysty. Pogrążona w żalu, Elodore'a postanowiła opuścić szeregi Konfederacji oraz na zawsze wycofać się z wojen klonów. Nie chcąc przeszkadzać wdowie, Jedi opuścili Valahari.43 Druga bitwa o Geonosis Inwazja "Połączenie naszych sił wystarczy, by zniszczyć osłonę. Anakinie, weźmiesz mały oddział i przejdziesz pod osłonę. Podejdziecie blisko do stanowisk broni, a stamtąd będziecie mogli chwilowo zakłócić ich skanery, żeby nie mogły namierzyć nadchodzących czołgów. Kiedy czołgi rozwalą tarczę, mistrz Mundi wprowadzi resztę żołnierzy z kanonierkami." — Obi-Wan przedstawia plan ataku na geonosjańskie generatory osłon.44 Jakiś czas później, dzięki Padmé Amidali i Anakinowi Skywalkerowi, Rada Jedi dowiedziała się o nowej fabryce droidów na Geonosis.45 W związku z tym, dowództwo Republiki zaplanowało inwazję, mającą na celu całkowite zdominowanie ojczyzny Geonosjan. Do poprowadzenia bitwy wyznaczono Obi-Wana, jego byłego ucznia oraz mistrza Ki-Adi-Mundiego. Obi-Wan i Ki-Adi-Mundi tuż przed drugą bitwą o Geonosis. Po zebraniu wszystkich sił, strażnicy pokoju opuścili Coruscant. Jednak po przybyciu na Geonosis, ociągali się z atakiem oczekując na Skywalkera, który miał do nich dotrzeć po zakończeniu bitwy o Dorin. Wkrótce potem, rycerz Jedi pojawił się razem ze swoją uczennicą. Gdy dowództwo było już w komplecie, powołano ostatnią naradę, na której podano lokalizację głównego celu oraz kierunki, z których dany oddział miał zaatakować. Zgodnie z ustaleniami, Kenobi miał zaatakować od frontu, podczas gdy Skywalker i Mundi skrzydłami. Zaraz po zakończeniu obrad, Obi-Wan wyruszył, w towarzystwie Cody'ego, do hangaru. Podczas wędrówki, żołnierze rozmawiali o pierwszej bitwie na planecie. Jedi powiedział swojemu podwładnemu, że nie powinien żałować swojej nieobecności, gdyż on sam przeżył niewesołe przygody. Klon był zaintrygowany, lecz nie polemizował z dowódcą. Gdy Republikanie dotarli do kanonierek szturmowych, rozdzielili się, by dowodzić oddzielnymi grupami. Po wejściu na pokład swojego statku, mistrz Jedi rozkazał natychmiastowy start wszystkim podwładnym. Gdy kanonierki przeniknęły do atmosfery, rozpoczęła się walka. Geonosjanie latając w myśliwcach typu Nantex, siali spustoszenie w oddziałach Kenobiego. Nagle kanonierka strażnika pokoju została trafiona, przez co zaczęła opadać ku ziemi. Lot nie trwał długo. Gdy okręt uderzył o powierzchnię, okazało się, że oprócz Obi-Wana przeżył tylko Trapper. Republikanie nie mogli do końca cieszyć się ze swojej sytuacji, gdyż obydwaj zostali ranni. Po jakimś czasie do wraku, w którym przebywali, przybyli Waxer i Boil. Żołnierze wydobyli ich z wnętrza kanonierki, po czym przetransportowali ich do prowizorycznego obozu. Na miejscu, Kenobi zapytał Cody'ego o przebieg bitwy. Klon odpowiedział, że misja nie udała się w znacznym stopniu, gdyż żaden z generałów nie dotarł na miejsce. Mimo tych złych wieści, Obi-Wan nie mógł przystąpić do walki ze względu na swoje rany. Mimo odniesionych ran, Obi-Wan w gotowości bojowej. By ulżyć sobie w cierpieniu, mistrz Jedi usiadł na ziemi i oczekiwał na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Gdy jednak Geonosjanie zaczynali za bardzo zbliżać się do republikańskiego obozu, strażnik pokoju wstał, by pomóc w ostatnich potyczkach. Nieoczekiwanie pojawiły się sojusznicze bombowce, które wyeliminowały z bitwy wszystkie wrogie oddziały. Wiedząc, że część walk została wygrana, Obi-Wan ponownie usiadł na ziemi. Po jakimś czasie do ich obozu przybyli generałowie Mundi i Skywalker. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, mistrz Kenobi postanowił wprowadzić w życie kolejny etap planu. Polegał on na przeniknięciu pod osłonę wrogiej fabryki i zniszczeniu jej generatorów tarcz. Chcąc odnieść jak najmniejsze straty, atak podzielono na dwie części. Wykonanie pierwszej, która polegała na unieruchomieniu obrony generatorów, przypadło Anakinowi. Druga część przypadła mistrzowi Mundiemu, który po pokonaniu obrońców wrogiej placówki, miał zniszczyć generatory za pomocą czołgów. Gdy wszystko zostało ustalone, towarzysze opuścili Obi-Wana. Po jakimś czasie ich misja zakończyła się sukcesem, generatory osłon wrogiej fabryki zostały zniszczone. Mając czas na przegrupowanie przed dalszym atakiem, mistrzowie Kenobi i Mundi postanowili opuścić pole bitwy ze względu na odniesione obrażenia. Pod ich nieobecność, atak na wrogą placówkę miał poprowadzić Skywalker.44 Dziedzictwo Geonosjan Karina Wielka: "Moje rządy są na wieczność!" Obi-Wan: "Obawiam się, że tak to nie wygląda królowo. Uwolnij Jedi Luminarę i poddaj się prawu Republiki."46 Po jakimś czasie siły Anakina odniosły zwycięstwo. W związku z tym, Obi-Wan, który wyleczył już swoje rany, wyruszył na powierzchnię Geonosis, by razem z mistrzynią Luminarą Unduli przeprowadzić poszukiwania Poggle'a Mniejszego. Gdy w końcu mistrz Jedi spotkał się z Luminarą, ta poinformowała go, że wyruszy przodem na wstępne poszukiwania. Obi-Wan zgodził się na takie rozwiązanie, po czym udał się do centrum dowodzenia. Obi-Wan i Luminara Unduli. Na miejscu spotkał mistrza Mundiego, który również powrócił z leczenia. Generałowie wspólnie zajęli się analizowaniem doniesień z frontu. W pewnej chwili pojawił się Skywalker i poinformował o szybko zbliżającej się burzy piaskowej. Słysząc to, mistrzowie skontaktowali się z Luminarą, by ją ostrzec. Mirialanka odparła jednak, że nie zamierza porzucić swoich poszukiwań, gdyż namierzyła przywódcę Geonosjan. Akceptując słowa mistrzyni, strażnicy pokoju przerwali rozmowę. Po jakimś czasie, Unduli sama się z nimi skontaktowała, po czym poinformowała, że odnalazła Poggle'a w świątyni Progate. Zadowoleni z tych doniesień, członkowie Rady powiedzieli, że dotrą do niej ze wsparciem po ustaniu burzy piaskowej. Słysząc ich słowa, Luminara odpowiedziała im, że nie będzie tak długo czekać, dlatego sama zajmie się Separatystą. Gdy Mirialanka skończyła mówić, nagle została zaatakowana. Dowództwu nie dane było zobaczyć wyników walki, gdyż połączenie z mistrzynią zostało zerwane. Mimo chęci wyruszenia towarzyszce z pomocą, Jedi byli bezsilni przez ciągle atakującą burzę. Gdy jednak nawałnica ustała, Obi-Wan, Anakin i mały oddział żołnierzy, wyruszyli do wskazanego przez mistrzynię miejsca. Po przybyciu do świątyni Progate, Republikanie przeprowadzili ogólne oględziny budynku. Z niepokojem odkryli, że żołnierz, który towarzyszył Luminarze, został zabity. Po chwili mistrz Kenobi znalazł miecz świetlny należący do Mirialanki. Jedi wchodzą do katakumb świątyni Progate. Strażnik pokoju stwierdził, że sam fakt znalezienia broni nie wróży nic dobrego. W pewnej chwili, klony odnaleźli wejście do katakumb świątyni. Nad drzwiami znajdowała się rzeźba dziwnego Geonosjanina. Po chwili namysłu, Obi-Wan stwierdził, że dzieło musi przedstawiać legendarną królową Geonosis. Jego słowa spotkały się z niedowierzaniem Anakina, lecz po krótkiej rozmowie Jedi zgodnie stwierdzili, że należy zagłębić się we wnętrze budynku, by odnaleźć mistrzynię. W tunelach panowała całkowita ciemność, przez co strażnicy pokoju musieli uruchomić swoje miecze, a żołnierze noktowizory. Po odpowiednim przygotowaniu, orszak zaczął się zagłębiać w labirynt katakumb. Gdy Republikanie znajdowali się już głęboko pod ziemią, zostali zaatakowani przez geonosjańskich wojowników zombie, których w żaden sposób nie dało się powstrzymać. Widząc to, Kenobi rozkazał odwrót, a gdy już jego oddziały znalazły się w bezpiecznym miejscu, polecił dwóm żołnierzom udanie się na powierzchnię i wezwanie wsparcia. Gdy klony się oddalili, Republikanie wybrali inną drogę do centrum katakumb. W pewnej chwili, Jedi usłyszeli echo walk, przez co zawrócili, by sprawdzić co się stało. Po dotarciu w odpowiednie miejsce, odnaleźli zwłoki wysłanych wcześniej żołnierzy. Widząc to, Anakin zaproponował, że sam podejmie się wezwania pomocy, lecz nie zgodził się na to Obi-Wan. Mistrz Jedi stwierdził, że nie będą się więcej rozdzielać, po czym nakazał kontynuowanie wędrówki. Po jakimś czasie zgłosiła się mistrzyni Unduli. Mirialanka walczyła z geonosjańskimi zombie, lecz poprosiła, by jej towarzysze uciekali ze świątyni. Strażnicy pokoju nie zamierzali jednak opuścić Luminary. Chcąc jak najszybciej pomóc jej uwolnić się od Geonosjan, przyspieszyli marsz wojsk. Po jakimś czasie dotarli do dużej sali, w której roiło się od zombie. W katakumbach. W pomieszczeniu znajdował się również Poggle, który uwięził Unduli u stóp królowej Kariny. Widząc to, Anakin chciał zaatakować, lecz został powstrzymany przez Kenobiego. Mistrz zaproponował inny plan, w którym żołnierze mieli zakraść się na flanki zombiech i oczekiwać na odpowiedni rozkaz do działania. Tymczasem on i Skywalker mieli udać się na negocjacje z królową Geonosjan. Mimo niechęci, były uczeń Obi-Wana zaakceptował jego pomysł. Jedi wolnym krokiem udali się na rozmowy z królową. Gdy Karina ich zobaczyła, oburzyła się ich obecnością, gdyż jak powiedziała byli winni za zniszczenia na Geonosis. Obi-Wan urwał jej wypowiedź mówiąc, by poddała się sprawiedliwości Republiki oraz by uwolniła jego towarzyszkę. Geonosjanka odmówiła wykonania polecenia, po czym odparła, że zamierza zdominować wrogów za pomocą swoich dzieci. Na zakończenie jej słów, Poggle podszedł do mistrzyni Unduli z jednym z pasożytów, by wpuścić go do jej organizmu. Wtedy jednak, Obi-Wan wydał rozkaz klonom czekającym w ciemności, by oślepili nieprzyjaciół. Wykorzystując powstałe zamieszanie, strażnicy pokoju uwolnili Luminarę, pojmali Poggle'a, po czym rozpoczęli ucieczkę. Gdy jednak w ślad za nimi ruszyli wojownicy zombie, rozkazali by żołnierze zniszczyli sklepienie pomieszczenia. Zgodnie z poleceniem, klony doprowadzili do zawalenia sufitu królewskiej sali. Zyskując trochę czasu, Republikanie znacznie oddalili się od niebezpiecznego obszaru, lecz w pewnej chwili ponownie pojawili się umarli wojownicy. Na szczęście, mistrzyni Luminara zauważyła drogę ucieczki, przez co mogli szybko wrócić na powierzchnię. Gdy Jedi i klony wydostali się z podziemi, byli świadkami całkowitego zawalenia się świątyni Progate.46 Negocjacje z Kariną Wielką. Gdy Republikanie wrócili do swojego obozu, postanowili niezwłocznie wyruszyć na Coruscant w celu przesłuchania Poggle'a. Jedyny problem stanowił fakt, iż mistrz Windu, który walczył na Dantooine, przysłał wiadomość z prośbą o posiłki. Rozwiązanie dla tej misji znalazł, Skywalker, który zaproponował, by zapewnieniem wsparcia zajęły się Ahsoka Tano i Barrissa Offee. Pomysł ten przyjął się wśród mistrzów, przez co mogli wrócić do swoich spraw. Po odlocie z Geonosis, Jedi spróbowali przesłuchać Poggle'a, lecz nawet próby uzyskania informacji za pomocą Mocy, spełzły na niczym. W końcu strażnicy pokoju udali się na mostek swojego statku, tam dowiedzieli się, że padawanki nie zameldowały się na czas. Nie spodobało się to Skywalkerowi, który uważał, że wpadły w kłopoty. Obi-Wan uspokoił go jednak, po czym udał się do własnych spraw. Po jakimś czasie okazało się, że członkowie załogi statku Tano, w tym Barrissa Offee, zostali zarażeni geonosjańskimi pasożytami oraz, że Skywalker przesłuchał Poggle'a, by znaleźć na to lekarstwo. Sam fakt przesłuchania Geonosjanina wywołał u mistrzów duże zdziwienie, lecz były uczeń Obi-Wana nie zdradził sposobu w jaki to zrobił. Dzięki uzyskanym informacją, Ahsoce udało się pokonać pasożyty i przywrócić do zdrowia załogę. Poskutkowało to, ponowieniem przerwanej podróży na Coruscant, gdzie Poggle trafił do więzienia.47 Pierwsza bitwa o Saleucami "Jesteś mocny w gębie generale, ale dzięki pustej paplaninie wiele nie osiągniesz. Tylko mały ochłap władzy i okaleczone ciało. I tak będziesz wciąż, chłopcem na posyłki Dooku." — Obi-Wan do generała Grievousa.48 W nieokreślonym czasie wojny do świątyni Jedi przyszła wiadomość od generała Grievousa. Cyborg poinformował w niej, że pojmał mistrza Eetha Kotha, a na dowód swoich słów pokazał go członkom Rady. Zapewnił też, że nie zamierza zabić Zabraka od razu, gdyż większą satysfakcję przyniesie mu jego cierpienie. Po tych słowach wiadomość dobiegła końca, a mistrzowie zaczęli się zastanawiać jak uratować swojego towarzysza. Ich rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez Plo Koona, który poinformował, że komandor Wolffe wykrył, iż mistrz Koth nadał zaszyfrowaną wiadomość za pomocą dłoni. Chwilę przed atakiem Grievousa. W związku z tym nakazano powtórne odtworzenie hologramu. Gdy Obi-Wan ponownie zobaczył wiadomość, wyczytał z ruchu palców Zabraka, że cyborg zabrał go do układu Saleucami. Mając jasną sytuację, mistrz Jedi postanowił wyruszyć z flotą przeciwko Grievousowi. Do tego zadania zgłosili się również Anakin Skywalker i Adi Gallia. Wspólnymi siłami, strażnicy pokoju opracowali plan składający się z dwóch części. Pierwszy etap przeznaczony był dla Kenobiego i jego wojsk. Mistrz Jedi miał otwarcie zaatakować Grievousa, by umożliwić działanie Skywalkerowi i Gallii, którzy mieli przeniknąć na statek cyborga, po czym uwolnić mistrza Kotha. Gdy wszystko zostało ustalone, Obi-Wan udał się na jeden z trzech transportowców, które miały wyruszyć z flotą, a następnie zarządził rozpoczęcie misji. Po wyjściu z nadprzestrzeni, armia Republikanina zaatakowała Grievousa z pełną mocą. By podsycić wściekłość cyborga, Kenobi nawiązał z nim połączenie i poinformował o swoim przybyciu. Jedi nie musiał długo czekać na reakcję wroga, gdyż już po chwili jego transportowiec został schwytany promieniem ściągającym Konfederacji. Wiedząc, że jego plan przynosi oczekiwane rezultaty, Obi-Wan nakazał swoim ludziom gotowość do odparcia wojsk abordażowych. Po jakimś czasie, gdy Grievous pojawił się w otoczeniu IG-100 MagnaGuardów i droidów komandosów typu BX, rozpoczęła się walka. Roboty szybko pokonały większość żołnierzy-klonów, a następnie razem ze swoim panem ruszyły za Obi-Wanem. Cody ratuje Obi-Wana przed wessaniem w próżnię. Jedi wolnym krokiem wycofywał się na mostek transportowca, a gdy się tam już znalazł, zaatakował swoich nieprzyjaciół. Już po krótkiej chwili, Kenobi zniszczył droidy, po czym rozpoczął pojedynek z ich dowódcą. W walce wyśmiał Grievousa, mówiąc, że jest tylko pionkiem w rękach Dooku, niezdolnym do samodzielnych decyzji. Rozwścieczony Separatysta odparł mu, że nie interesuje się polityką, tylko zabijaniem każdego Jedi. Kończąc wypowiedź, cyborg ujawnił kolejne dwie ręce, z której każda była wyposażona w miecz świetlny. Cyborg zaatakował Obi-Wana z furią, o mało doprowadzając do jego śmierci. Jedi poradził sobie jednak, po czym wykorzystał chwilowe zdziwienie generała, by przyprzeć go do ściany i rozkazać poddanie. Grievous nie chciał współpracować, dlatego przeskoczył Kenobiego i rozpoczął ucieczkę. Widząc to, Jedi powiadomił Cody'ego o zagrożeniu, a następnie ruszył śladem wroga. Po pewnym czasie, strażnik pokoju odnalazł swojego przeciwnika, lecz ten nie miał zamiaru ponownie stawać do walki. Zamiast tego, Grievous pokonał żołnierzy-klonów, po czym wszedł w korytarz próżniowy prowadzący do jego statku. Jego ucieczka spełzła na niczym, gdyż transportowiec Republiki zatrząsł się od ostrzału jego własnego okrętu. To pozwoliło Obi-Wanowi zaatakować nieprzyjaciela, lecz w tej samej chwili korytarz został rozszczelniony. Grievous korzystając z okazji, uciekł, pozostawiając Republikanów samych sobie. Z pomocą Kenobiemu i klonom przyszła mistrzyni Gallia, która wciągnęła ich na statek Separatystów, po czym uszczelniła śluzę. Obi-Wan podziękował za ratunek, po czym zadecydował o podjęciu pościgu za cyborgiem. Adi odmówiła mu, mówiąc, że Skywalker i mistrz Koth lada moment odlecą do floty, zostawiając ich tym samym na łasce nieprzyjaciela. Słysząc to, strażnik pokoju skapitulował i zgodził się na odwrót. Gdy Skywalker odebrał Kenobiego i jego towarzyszy z pobliskiego hangaru, rozpoczął lot w stronę sojuszniczej floty. Podczas podróży, Jedi zauważyli, że generał Grievous opuszcza swój statek, kierując się tym samym na powierzchnię Saleucami. W związku z tym, Obi-Wan postanowił przekazać dowodzenie nad bitwą swojemu byłemu uczniowi, podczas gdy on z armią klonów zamierzał wyśledzić cyborga na powierzchni planety.48 Obi-Wan i Rex na Saleucami. Po wylądowaniu na Saleucami, strażnik pokoju zdecydował, że w pierwszej kolejności powinni odnaleźć lądownik Separatystów. Gdy jednak po jakimś czasie, wojska dotarły do wraku statku, Republikanie nie zastali w nim jego pasażerów. Po chwili mistrz Jedi otrzymał informację, że wykryto liczne kapsuły ratunkowe, które mogły stać się celem podróży wojsk Grievousa. Słysząc to, Kenobi podzielił swe siły na dwie grupy. Jedna z nich, dowodzona przez kapitana Rexa, miała udać się na mokradła. Druga natomiast, którą miał dowodzić sam generał, wyruszyła w kierunku najbliższego statku. Przemierzając tereny Saleucami, wysłannicy Republiki spotykali liczne szczątki droidów bojowych, lecz ich stan nie pozwalał na dokładną analizę. Gdy w końcu oddziały Obi-Wana odnalazły kolejną kapsułę ratunkową Konfederacji, znaleziono w niej, nietknięty egzemplarz robota typu B1. Po przeprowadzonych badaniach pamięci automatu, Republikanie dowiedzieli się o istnieniu kolejnego statku ewakuacyjnego wroga. Walka z Grievousem na Saleucami. Biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie tam mógł znajdować się Grievous, Obi-Wan skontaktował się z Rexem, by wydać mu odpowiednie rozkazy. Ku jego zdziwieniu zgłosił się Jesse, po czym poinformował, że CC-7567 odniósł rany. Po usłyszeniu zapewnienia o stabilnym stanie zdrowia kapitana, mistrz Jedi rozkazał członkom drugiej grupy, by przybyli w miejsce, gdzie wykryto ostatnią kapsułę. Republikanie kontynuowali swoją podróż, a po jakimś czasie nawiązali kontakt z wrogiem. Rozpoczęła się walka. Mimo posiadania przewagi, oddziały Obi-Wana stanęły przed trudnym zadaniem. W pewnej chwili, strażnik pokoju zauważył, że po generała Grievousa przybył statek ewakuacyjny. Chcąc uniemożliwić mu wylądowanie, nakazał obsłudze czołgów, zestrzelenie go. Na jego nieszczęście, działa maszyn przegrzały się. Mimo wielu przeciwności, mistrz Jedi się nie poddawał. W końcu zdecydował się na samotny atak na Grievousa. Cyborg został zaskoczony, lecz mimo to odparł uderzenie strażnika pokoju. W pewnej chwili, za sprawą ataku Separatysty, Obi-Wan został ogłuszony, co pozwoliło Grievousowi wskoczyć na, obniżający pułap lotu statek. Wraz z odlotem cyborga, misja mistrza Jedi zakończyła się klęską.49 Kryzys mandaloriański Problem Straży Śmierci Obi-Wan: "Miejsce strażnika pokoju jest na linii frontu. Inaczej nie mógłby wykonywać pracy." Satine: "Uważam, że jego praca powinna polegać na pilnowaniu, by żaden konflikt nie powstał." Obi-Wan: "Bardzo szlachetna wizja, ale nie realistyczna."50 Jakiś czas później po galaktyce zaczęły rozchodzić się plotki, że księżna Satine Kryze z Mandalory zamierza przyłączyć się do Separatystów. Rada Jedi wysłała Obi-Wana by zbadał sprawę. Po przybyciu na Mandalorę, został przywitany przez premiera Almeca. Obi-Wan przedstawia atak mandaloriańskiego zamachowca. Przywódca zapewnił go, że z Mandalory dawno usunięto wszelkich wojowników. Kenobi z niedowierzaniem opowiedział mu o Jango Fettcie. Jego rozmówca odparł, że sławetny łowca nagród był dobry, ale nie był przykładnym Mandalorianinem. Ich rozmowę przerwała księżna Satine. Przewodnicząca Rady Neutralnych Systemów na powitanie, zarzuciła Obi-Wanowi nie słusznie obwołuje ją zdrajczynią. Dodatkowo zdziwiła się, że Jedi zaczął być posłańcem Senatu. Kenobi odparł, że działa z upoważnienia Rady Jedi, po czym odtworzył hologram ukazujący atak Mandalorianina na siły Republiki. Zdziwiona księżna nakazała by Obi-Wan towarzyszył jej w spacerze. Jedi zgodził się na jej żądanie i gdy znaleźli się na ulicach Sundari ich rozmowa przybrała łagodniejszy ton. Kenobi pochwalił rządy Satine, po czym przeszedł do sprawy tajemniczego ataku. Księżna wyjaśniła mu, że napastnik należał do Straży Śmierci miejscowej organizacji, która nie może się pogodzić z pokojowym nastawieniem Mandalory. Rozmowę przerwał im nieoczekiwany wybuch. Kenobi upewnił się, że księżna jest bezpieczna, po czym nakazał świadkom pozostanie w miejscu by mógł ich przesłuchać. Wtedy jeden z mężczyzn rozpoczął ucieczkę. Obi-Wan pobiegł w ślad za nim i po krótkiej chwili pokonał. Zamachowiec jednak nie chciał się poddać, przez co wyskoczył z balkonu jednego z budynków. Satine poinformowała Kenobiego, że mężczyzna pochodził z Concordii. Mistrz Jedi postanowił odwiedzić planetę, a księżna obiecała mu towarzyszyć. Po wylądowaniu na powierzchni planety, przywitał ich gubernator Pre Vizsla, po czym zajął się ciałem zmarłego zamachowca. Obi-Wan postanowił zbadać rzekomo opuszczone kopalnie, aby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi poprosił Satine by zajęła gubernatora przy kolacji, po czym wręczył jej komunikator, by mogła się z nim skontaktować. Obi-Wan walczy z Mandalorianami w "opuszczonej" kopalni. Kenobi wyruszył na powietrznym skuterze i po trwającej jakiś czas wędrówce trafił na kopalnię. Okazała się nie być opuszczona. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a Jedi został ogłuszony i uwięziony. Dwaj mandaloriańscy wojownicy uwięzili go w polu siłowym. Gdy Obi-Wan odzyskał przytomność wezwał na pomoc Satine. Księżna przybyła w chwili gdy Kenobi miał zostać zabity w wyniku zgniecenia przez maszyny pracujące w kopalni. Po uwolnieniu, pokonał swoich prześladowców i wspólnie z Kryze wyszedł z kopalni. Niefortunnie pomylili drzwi i natrafili na cały oddział wojowników. Kenobi bez swojego miecza, który zabrano mu gdy był nieprzytomny z trudem pokonał przeciwników. Chwilę potem pojawił się gubernator Vizsla w pełnej zbroi. Wyjawił, że jego rodzina od pokoleń walczyła z Jedi, po czym zwrócił Kenobiemu jego miecz i rozpoczęła się walka. Jedi po kilku ciosach pokonał Mandalorianina lecz ten nakazał swojej eskorcie odpalenie rakiet. Obi-Wan uciekł z Satine do szybu turbowiny, gdzie nie byli już niepokojeni. Po powrocie do Sundari dwór Satine dowiedział się o zdradzie gubernatora Vizsly. Ze wsparciem dla Obi-Wana przybył Anakin Skywalker. Obaj Jedi wrócili na Coruscant.50 Na pokładzie Coronetu Satine: "Obi-Wanie, chyba się już więcej nie zobaczymy. Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, ale kochałam cię. Od zawsze kiedy byłeś u mego boku, odkąd cię znałam." Obi-Wan: "Satine, to raczej nie jest czas i miejsce na... no tak. Jedno twoje słowo, a opuściłbym zakon Jedi."51 Na pokładzie Coronetu Obi-Wan wydał żołnierzom szczegółowe instrukcje dotyczące ochrony księżnej. W pewnej chwili został wezwany przez nią, na audiencję, na której gościła licznych senatorów. Obi-Wan i Anakin na pokładzie Coronetu. W windzie Anakin wyczuł niepokój Obi-Wana związany z księżną. Zapewnił byłego mentora, że nic jej nie grozi lecz Kenobi odparł, że nie chodzi mu o bezpieczeństwo Satine lecz o ich wspólną przeszłość. Gdy tylko Kenobi pojawił się w wyznaczonym miejscu Satine rozpoczęła agresywną dyskusję dotyczącą obecności pokoju w teraźniejszości. Stwierdziła też, że Jedi kiedyś bronili pokoju, dziś są wojownikami. Mistrz Jedi odparował jej, że Jedi zmuszeni są do walki o pokój, którego w dawnych czasach strzegli. Ich kłótnię przerwał senator Orn Free Taa, mówiąc, że lepiej do tego wrócić przy lepszej okazji. Obi-Wan udał się do swojej kwatery. Tam odwiedził go Anakin, po czym rozpoczął rozmowę o przeszłości byłego mistrza i księżnej Satine. Kenobi przyznał, że razem z Qui-Gon Jinnem przez rok przebywali na Mandalorze, by chronić Kryze przed atakami jej przeciwników politycznych. Życie z dnia na dzień doprowadziło między nimi do zbliżenia jednak obowiązki Jedi nie pozwoliły mu na zbliżenie się do Satine. Jego opowieść została przerwana przez Rexa, który zameldował o pustej skrzyni i braku dwójki żołnierzy, w ładowni. Obi-Wan chciał sprawdzić co się dzieje lecz obiecał wyręczyć go Anakin. Mistrz postanowił wrócić do senatorów. Tam przeprosił ich i powiedział, że muszą pozostać na miejscu do czasu wyjaśnienia dziwnych wydarzeń w ładowni. Po jakimś czasie Kenobi został zaalarmowany przez Anakina, który powiedział mu o droidzie zabójcy zmierzającemu w jego stronę. Gdy robot się zjawił chciał zaatakować księżną Satine lecz Obi-Wan zdołał go pokonać. Nieoczekiwanie z wnętrza droida zaczęły wychodzić jego mniejsze wersje. Kenobi i Satine wspólnie rzucili się do walki. Wtedy Obi-Wan stwierdził, że jak na pokojowo nastawioną osobę, Kryze trzyma przy sobie dezaktywator. Księżna odparła, że mimo iż miłuje pokój to zamierza się bronić. Po krótkiej chwili droidy zostały pokonane, a Jedi udał się na naradę z Anakinem. We dwójkę stwierdzili, że jeden z senatorów jest zdrajcą, który przemycił roboty do ładowni. W pewnej chwili Obi-Wan spostrzegł ostatniego, aktywnego miniaturowego zabójcę. Powiedział Skywalkerowi, że wie już jak ujawnić sprawcę ataku. Kenobi złapał robota i zamknął go w szklanym naczyniu, po czym odwiedził senatorów wyjaśniając im co zamierza zrobić. Powiedział, że droidy zostały tak zaprogramowane by zaatakować księżną oraz tych którzy będą jej chronić. Dodał też, że programista na pewno będzie bezpieczny, po czym rozpoczął wędrówkę do każdego senatora. Mały droid uspokoił się dopiero przy senatorze Talu Merriku. Zdemaskowany zdrajca przewrócił mistrza Jedi, wziął za zakładnika Satine i rozpoczął ucieczkę. Pościg za zdrajcą Merrikiem. Jedi rzucił się za nim w pogoń i poinformował o sytuacji Anakina. Gdy były uczeń Kenobiego się zjawił, zaczął zadawać pytania o przeszłość mentora. Zirytowany Obi-Wan uciął temat i pobiegł ratować Satine. Gdy dotarł na mostek został powstrzymany przed działaniem, gdyż Merrik podłożył ładunki wybuchowe na silnikach statku. Znając poglądy księżnej, Kenobi skapitulował lecz cały czas podążał za zdrajcą. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, z którego Tal chciał uciec, Satine wyznała Obi-Wanowi, że kochała go od początku ich znajomości. Zaskoczony mistrz Jedi początkowo wzbraniał się przed wyznaniami lecz po chwili dodał, że wystarczyłoby wtedy słowo, a odszedłby z zakonu Jedi. Merrik przerwał ich rozmowę, drwiąc z miłości. Wtedy księżna Kryze wbiła mu obcas swojego buta w stopę przez co uwolniła się i ukradła jego blaster. Tal mimo znalezienia się między pistoletem, a mieczem świetlnym był pewien, że nie zginie, gdyż Satine wzbraniają poglądy, a Kenobiego reputacja jaką by zyskał w jej oczach. Wtedy pojawił się Anakin i zabił zdrajcę. Satine i Obi-Wan chcieli kontynuować swoją rozmowę lecz przerwały im klony. W związku z tym postanowili ją odroczyć. Po wylądowaniu na Coruscant, księżna Kryze pożegnała Kenobiego, gdyż jej celem był Senat. Na odchodne dodała, że wciąż nie może przyzwyczaić się do jego brody, gdyż skrywa jego przystojną twarz. Gdy odeszła Anakin z zachwytem stwierdził, że to wyjątkowa kobieta.51 Śledztwo "Jak sama powiedziałaś, czasy się zmieniły. Często granica między przyjacielem, a wrogiem jest mocno zatarta, teraz bardziej niż kiedyś." — Obi-Wan do Satine Kryze.52 Jakiś czas później Satine wystąpiła w Senacie by zapewnić senatorów, że rząd Mandalory poradzi sobie z zagrożeniem płynącym ze strony Straży Śmierci. Obi-Wan uważnie obserwował naradę podczas, której ujawniono, że lud Mandalory w osobie ministra Jereca chce interwencji Republiki. Gdy Kryze opuściła gmach, Kenobi spotkał się z nią i wyraził troskę, że rozhisteryzowana księżna może zrobić coś głupiego. Obrażona Satine odeszła. Mistrz wrócił do świątyni. Wieczorem otrzymał wezwanie o pomoc od Satine, gdyż ta została wplątana w morderstwo pracownika Mininisterstwa Wywiadu, Davu Goleca. Scigały ją droidy policji oraz klony z oddziału prewencji. Obi-Wan i Satine kryją się przed pościgiem. Kenobi udał się na niższe poziomy planety-miasta i tam spotkał się z księżną. Kryze poprosiła go by zaniósł dysk z prawdziwym nagraniem przemowy ministra Jereca, do Senatu. Ona zaś postanowiła się poddać by zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. W czasie drogi towarzysze zostali zaatakowani przez mandaloriańskiego zabójcę. Mimo ogłuszenia granatem, Obi-Wan rozpoczął walkę z napastnikiem i pokonał go. Mimo swojej porażki, sprawca zbiegł. Kenobi i Kryze dotarli do Senatu. Księżna oddała się w ręce członków Gwardii Senackiej, a Obi-Wan przedarł się do wnętrza gmachu, gdzie przekazał senator Amidali dysk z prawdziwy, nagraniem przemowy ministra Jereca. Wyświetlenie hologramu poskutkowało wycofaniem wojsk wysłanych na Mandalorę i uwolnieniem księżnej Satine. W gabinecie Kanclerza, Kenobi był świadkiem przeprosin z ust Palpatine'a dla księżnej. Gdy wszyscy oddalili się z senator Amidalą, przyjaciele odbyli ze sobą krótką rozmowę.52 Pomoc farmerom Sugi: "Zauważyłam, że nie zaoferowałeś pomocy." Obi-Wan: "Tak się składa niestety, że mimo chęci nie możemy wam pomóc."53 Gdy Republika straciła kontakt ze stacją medyczną nad Felucią, Obi-Wan, w towarzystwie Anakina Skywalkera i Ahsoki Tano, został wysłany, by sprawdzić status placówki. Po przybyciu na miejsce, Jedi zauważyli, że baza medyczna została zniszczona przez Separatystów. Na nieszczęście, dodatkowo zostali zaatakowani przez myśliwce typu Vulture, które monitorowały planetę. Jedi na Felucii. Pomimo serii uników wykonanych przez byłego ucznia Kenobiego, droidy zdołały trafić prom typu T-6, którym lecieli. Uszkodzenia były na tyle poważne, że Skywalker zdecydował się na awaryjne lądowanie na powierzchni Felucii. Gdy jednak po przeniknięciu atmosfery, prędkość statku była zbyt duża, strażnicy pokoju zdecydowali się na ewakuację. Ich decyzja okazała się słuszna, gdyż ich okręt rozbił się o pobliskie skały. Po opanowaniu sytuacji, Jedi zaczęli się zastanawiać w jaki sposób opuszczą planetę. Po krótkim namyśle, Skywalker zaproponował kierunek, w którym, według niego, powinni podążyć. Spotkało się to ze sprzeciwem Obi-Wana, który chciał się udać w przeciwną stronę. Słysząc to, Skywalker zarzucił mentorowi, że każda inicjatywa z jego strony spotyka się z jego dezaprobatą. Kenobi odparł mu z satysfakcją, że najlepszym przykładem skuteczności jego pomysłów jest ich niedawna katastrofa. Kontynuując kłótnię, były uczeń mistrza Jedi, wytłumaczył się nieprzystosowanym do niego statkiem. W pewnej chwili do ich rozmowy wtrąciła się Ahsoka. Dziewczyna poinformowała towarzyszy, że zauważyła dym unoszący się na niebie. Dodała też, że najlepszym sposobem będzie sprawdzenie czy w tamtej okolicy ktoś mieszka. Strażnicy pokoju przyjęli pomysł padawanki i zaczęli marsz. Po jakimś czasie dotarli do wioski, w której zajmowano się uprawą nysillinu. Mimo pól gotowych do zbiorów, Republikanie nie zauważyli mieszkańców. Obi-Wan i Sugi. W związku z tym, Skywalker zaproponował, by sprawdzić główną stodołę osady. Po otworzeniu wrót budynku, strażnicy pokoju zauważyli statek, który nie pasował do przeciętnych rolników. Chcąc rozwikłać zagadkę nieobecności mieszkańców, Jedi postanowili sprawdzić ich domy. Obi-Wan oddzielił się od swoich towarzyszy, lecz jego poszukiwania nie przyniosły żadnych rezultatów. Gdy postanowił wrócić, natknął się na łowców nagród spierających się ze Skywalkerem i Tano. Dzięki jego przybyciu, jak również pojawieniu się przywódcy tubylców, kłótnia pomiędzy Jedi, a najemnikami została zażegnana. Po ustabilizowaniu sytuacji, Casiss zaprosił strażników pokoju na rozmowę. Uczestniczyli w niej również łowcy nagród, którzy otrzymali od rolnika zadanie polegające na bronieniu Akiry, przed piratami. Podczas obrad, Felucianin wyraził nadzieję, że Obi-Wan i jego towarzysze, pomogą najemnikom w ich zadaniu. Słysząc to, mistrz Jedi odmówił pomocy, co wywołało zdziwienie Skywalkera i Tano. Gdy spotkanie dobiegło końca, Republikanie wyszli na dwór, by omówić w jaki sposób zameldują o zniszczeniu stacji medycznej. Wtedy jednak, pojawili się wspominani przez Casissa, piraci. Weeqyayowie oznajmili, że przybyli po obiecany im nysillin, lecz ich chciwość została ostudzona przez Sugi. W związku z tym, z tłumu bandytów wyłonił się ich przywódca, Hondo Ohnaka. Wywołało to zdziwienie Jedi. Obrona Akiry. Przywódca gangu powitał ich serdecznie, po czym rozpoczął negocjacje z łowcami nagród. Gdy propozycje wysokiego wynagrodzenia za opuszczenie rolników nie zrobiły na nich żadnego wrażenia, Hondo rozpoczął rozmowę ze strażnikami pokoju. Negocjacje podjął Obi-Wan, który poinformował pirata, że zależy im tylko na opuszczeniu planety. Gdy jednak Ohnaka usłyszał o zapłacie w kredytach, odmówił zapieczętowania umowy. Wkrótce potem piraci odjechali, a Jedi poinstruowali farmerów o zagrożeniach jakie przyniesie następne spotkanie. Felucianie stwierdzili, że czwórka łowców nagród nie zdoła pokonać całej armii. Skywalker zgodził się z nimi, dlatego postanowił, że nauczy ich sztuki samoobrony. Po wyjściu na dwór, rycerz Jedi rozplanował zajęcia z farmerami, a po jakimś czasie dołączyli do niego Obi-Wan i Ahsoka. Łowcy nagród zgadzają się zabrać Jedi na swój statek. Dzięki długim i ciężkim ćwiczeniom, rolnicy zaczęli przyswajać sztukę wojenną. Gdy szkolenie było prawie na ukończeniu, łowcy zauważyli szpiega Ohnaki. W związku z tym, Embo był zmuszony zabić pirata. Po tym wydarzeniu, Jedi stwierdzili, że atak nastąpi już wkrótce. Kenobi i jego towarzysze, zajęli się ostatnimi przygotowaniami do bitwy. Gdy nadjechali Weequayowie, mistrz stanął do walki u boku tubylców. Walka nie trwała długo, gdyż były uczeń Obi-Wana, pokonał Hondo i zmusił go do ucieczki. Gdy Weequayowie opuścili Feluciię, Casiss, w imieniu wszystkich mieszkańców Akiry, podziękował swoim wybawicielom, za wszystko co zrobili dla jego ludu. Po zakończeniu jego przemowy, Sugi zaproponowała Jedi, że podwiezie ich na wybraną republikańską planetę. Republikanie przyjęli jej propozycję.53 Problem z Zillo Po bitwie o Malastare odnaleziono ostatniego przedstawiciela bestii Zillo. Gdy Kanclerz Palpatine dowiedział się o możliwościach jakie mógłby przynieść pancerz stwora, zdecydował, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie przetransportowanie go na Coruscant. Obi-Wan i Padmé próbują przekonać Anakina do współpracy. Gdy Anakin Skywalker i Mace Windu dostarczyli stworzenie na powierzchnię planety-miasta, pieczę nad nim przejęła doktor Sionver Boll. W świątyni Jedi, po powrocie mistrza Windu, Obi-Wan zapytał go jaki był główny powód transportu tak niebezpiecznego stworzenia do stolicy galaktyki. Mace nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. W związku z tym, Kenobi zaproponował, by poszukać informacji u samego źródła. Mistrz Jedi skontaktował się z senator Amidalą i poinformował ją o zaistniałej sytuacji. Podczas ich spotkania zjawił się Anakin Skywalker, co było częścią planu Obi-Wana. Gdy tylko rycerz Jedi włączył się do rozmowy, senator z Naboo przekonała go do interwencji u Kanclerza. Po jakimś czasie okazało się, że Palpatine zdecydował o śmierci Zillo. Na nieszczęście, bestia uwolniła się, po czym zaczęła siać spustoszenia na ulicach Coruscant. W związku z tym, w świątyni Jedi wszczęto alarm. Obi-Wan oraz kilku innych Jedi, ruszył, by powstrzymać niebezpieczne stworzenie. Jedi obserwują agonię Zillo. Gdy strażnicy pokoju mieli użyć czołgów ogłuszających, okazało się, że statek ewakuacyjny Kanclerza został schwytany przez Zillo, dlatego ostrzał stał się niemożliwy. Na szczęście, razem z Palpatinem był Skywalker, który zaczął stosować zaimprowizowany plan. Gdy Kenobi i Windu zauważyli co szykuje rycerz Jedi, przygotowali się na ratunek pasażerów okrętu. Były uczeń Obi-Wana rozcinał statek ewakuacyjny na pół, a gdy skończył część, w której się znajdowali zaczęła spadać w stronę powierzchni. Wiedząc, że była odpowiednia pora na podjęcie działania, Kenobi i Windu chwycili wrak za pomocą Mocy, ratując tym samym jego pasażerów. Po względnym ustabilizowaniu sytuacji, Palpatine nakazał użycie bomb gazowych, które stworzono w oparciu o toksyczne paliwo z Malastare. Atak przyniósł oczekiwane skutki, bestia Zillo została zabita. Pozostawiając truchło służbom porządkowym, Jedi, w tym Obi-Wan, wrócili do świątyni.54 Obrona Kamino "Kluczem jest złom ze zniszczonych statków Separatystów." — Obi-Wan demaskuje podstęp wroga.55 W nieokreślonym czasie wojny Obi-Wan i Anakin przechwycili rozmowę przeprowadzoną między Grievousem, a Asajj Ventress. Konwersacja dotyczyła planowanego ataku na Kamino. Walka na ulicach Tipoca. Nie chcąc dopuścić do utraty tak ważnej dla Republiki planety, Jedi postanowili niezwłocznie zapewnić jej obronę z pomocą żołnierzy z 501 Legionu. Po trwającej jakiś czas podróży Republikanie przybyli na zagrożony świat, gdzie zostali przywitani przez mistrzynię Shaak Ti i Lamę Su. Gospodarze miasta Tipoca zaprowadzili swoich gości do centrum dowodzenia, gdzie przedyskutowali sprawę ataku wroga. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a ich obawy sprawdziły się. Podczas gdy Skywalker postanowił wziąć czynny udział w walkach, Obi-Wan wraz z resztą dowództwa postanowił dowodzić walką. Gdy ku zdziwieniu mistrza Jedi, Republika zaczęła zdobywać zbyt dużą przewagę, postanowił on przyjrzeć się ogromnej ilości złomu ze statków wroga, które z przestrzeni kosmicznej spadały w głębiny oceanów Kamino. Na pokładzie małego okrętu, Obi-Wan dotarł na dno morza, gdzie odkrył, że złom spadający z przestrzeni był w rzeczywistości elementami statków inwazyjnych, składanych przez wodne droidy. Strażnik pokoju chciał natychmiast poinformować towarzyszy o swoim znalezisku, lecz został zaatakowany przez wrogie jednostki. Mimo natychmiastowej ucieczki, Kenobi nie zdołał umknąć robotom, które zniszczyły jego kapsułę. Jedi rozpoczął samodzielne wynurzanie się, lecz duża głębokość szybko odbierała mu siły. Ratunkiem dla mężczyzny okazało się stado aiwh, które przepływały nieopodal. Obi-Wan użył jednego ze zwierząt, by wrócić do sojuszników. W centrum dowodzenia zapoznał ich z sytuacją, po czym zawiadomił Skywalkera, o konieczności jego powrotu do miasta. Gdy były uczeń mistrza Jedi wrócił z przestrzeni kosmicznej, rozpoczął walkę u boku Kenobiego. Pojedynek z Grievousem. Mimo początkowego zamieszania wywołanego przez dywersję Konfederacji, Republika szybko zaczęła zdobywać przewagę. Fakt ten ponownie wzbudził podejrzenia Obi-Wana, który postanowił wyruszyć na poszukiwania generała Grievousa, a Skywalkera wysłał do ochrony komnaty z kodami genetycznymi. Po jakimś czasie, strażnik pokoju odnalazł cyborga walczącego z klonami. Kenobi przyciągnął jego uwagę, po czym rozpoczął z nim walkę. Początki pojedynku były lepsze dla Separatysty, lecz gdy Jedi użył Mocy jego przeciwnik postanowił rozpocząć ucieczkę. Mistrz nie uznał tego faktu za zwycięstwo, dlatego postanowił gonić Grievousa. Jego pościg zakończył się na jednej z platform, gdzie cyborg zastawił na niego pułapkę. Obi-Wan nie przestraszył się nieprzyjaciela i wykazał gotowość do dalszej walki. Gdy już miało dojść do kolejnego pojedynku, jeden z Tridentów zaatakował platformę, co przyczyniło się do kolejnej ucieczki Grievousa. Po jakimś czasie Republika pokonała siły Separatystów, odnosząc całkowite zwycięstwo.55 Na ratunek Kanclerzowi Wspólnie poprowadzili szturm na Cato Neimodię na miesiąc przed końcem wojny, a potem śledztwo w sprawie mechofotela, który wicekról Federacji Handlowej, Nute Gunray, nieumyślnie pozostawił. Podążając tropem Dooku trafili do układu Tythe, daleko od centrum Galaktyki. Wtedy zdali sobie sprawę, że umyślnie zostali odsunięci i zwabieni tak daleko, albowiem na Coruscant doszło do porwania Kanclerza Palpatine’a. Na pokładzie Invisible Hand Natychmiast ruszyli na ratunek, dostając się na okręt flagowy generała Grievousa, Invisible Hand. Tam w trakcie pojedynku z Dooku Obi-Wan stracił przytomność, a Anakin zabił hrabiego i uwolnił Kanclerza. Cała akcja ratunkowa zakończyła się widowiskowym i niemal samobójczym lądowaniem potężnym krążownikiem na powierzchni planety-miasta. Upadek Zakonu Obi-Wan nadaje ostrzeżenie przed powrotem do Świątyni Kenobi był wtedy ogromnym podparciem dla Anakina, dlatego tak ważne stało się dla Mrocznego Lorda Sithów, by ich rozdzielić. Obi-Wan jako doświadczony mistrz został wysłany z misją na Utapau w celu unieszkodliwienia generała Greviousa. Przed tym zmuszony był prosić Skywalkera o dokonanie trudnego wyboru między lojalnością wobec Zakonu, a oddaniem Kanclerzowi. Starcie z generałem i jego czterema mieczami świetlnymi zakończyło się zwycięstwem Obi-Wana, który niedługo później stał się ofiarą rozkazu 66, mającego na celu zniszczyć wszystkich Jedi. Udało mu się jednak uniknąć śmierci. Na statku senatora z Alderaanu, Baila Organy, spotkał się z Yodą. Mistrzowie razem postanowili potajemnie wrócić do Świątyni na Coruscant i nadać komunikat, aby wszyscy Jedi, którzy przeżyli, ukryli się. Poznanie prawdy. Ponadto znaleziony w Świątyni zapis holokamery ukazał im prawdę o masakrze, jaka miała w niej miejsce. Kenobi, zdruzgotany widokiem rzezi i przejścia swego dawnego padawana na ciemna stronę, już do końca życia miał żałować, że wziął Anakina na ucznia. Yoda wyruszył na spotkanie z Darthem Sidiousem, natomiast Obi-Wan musiał stawić czoła Anakinowi, który przyjął imię Darth Vader. Przyszedł po radę do Padmé, ta jednak wzbraniała się przed zdradzeniem miejsca pobytu swego męża. Słowa Kenobiego wstrząsnęły nią i poczuła, że musi zobaczyć się ze Skywalkerem. Mistrz Jedi potajemnie wsiadł więc na jej statek i wraz z nią trafił na Mustafar. Tam Anakin widząc Obi-Wana w wybuchu wściekłości chwycił Padmé w uścisk Mocy, który pozbawił ją przytomności. Obi-Wan walczy z Anakinem na Mustafarze Doszło do pojedynku, w trakcie którego Kenobi otwarcie przyznał, że zawiódł eks-padawana. Jednak nie brawura młodego wojownika, lecz rozwaga starszego zadecydowała o wyniku starcia. Starszy Jedi pozbawił Vadera obu nóg i ręki oraz pozwolił, by jego ciało powoli zsuwało się coraz bliżej rzeki lawy; nie był jednak w stanie go dobić. Odszedł, zabierając ze sobą jego miecz świetlny. Nieprzytomną Padmé przetransportował zaś do kolonii górniczej w pasie asteroid Polis Massa. Kenobi przekazuje małego Luke'a rodzinie Larsów Tam na świat przyszły bliźniaki, Leia i Luke, a senator z Naboo umarła. Bail oraz dwóch mistrzów Jedi postanowili, iż Leia odleci z Organą na Alderaan, a Luke zostanie zawieziony na Tatooine, do Owena i Beru Larsów. Yoda zdradził także, że nawiązał kontakt z Qui-Gonem, pokazał też pokrótce Obi-Wanowi, jak ma to czynić. W roku 19 BBY Obi-Wan siedząc w barze w Mos Eisley oglądał w Holonecie wiadomości o walce na Kashyyyku. Wtedy to zobaczył po raz pierwszy mężczyznę w czarnej zbroi - Dartha Vadera. Nie usłyszał jednak jego nazwiska, więc spytał o nie siedzącego obok mężczyznę. Kiedy dowiedział się, że Anakin przeżył, przeraził się. Skontaktował się z nim duch byłego mistrza potwierdzając informację, że Skywalker nie zginął na Mustafar. Jedi postanowił jeszcze bardziej pilnować małego Luke'a. "Ben" Kenobi Przez następne 19 lat Obi-Wan przebywał na Tatooine pod przybranym imieniem Ben i z ukrycia strzegł małego Skywalkera, uchodząc za dziwaka i pustelnika. Gdy dowiedział się, iż Darth Vader jednak żyje, gotów był ukryć Luke’a w innym miejscu. Powstrzymał go jednak głos Jinna. Gdy w 18 BBY pojawiło się ryzyko, że Inkwizycja może poznać prawdę o dzieciach Padmé, Obi-Wan zostawił Luke'a pod opieką ducha Qui-Gona i ruszył na Bellassę, gdzie pomógł byłemu Jedi, Ferusowi Olinowi, co do którego wierzył, że może on być w stanie wzniecić bunt przeciwko panującemu już wtedy Imperium. Wspólnie uciekali przed Bobą Fettem i wspólnie odnaleźli innego Jedi, Garena Mulna, na lodowej planecie Ilum. Pozbyli się też zagrożenia ze strony Inkwizytora Sancora, który mógł odkryć fakt, iż Padmé Amidala urodziła dzieci. Po zażegnaniu (a przynajmniej oddaleniu) niebezpieczeństwa wykrycia, Obi-Wan powrócił na Tatooine i ponowił nauki u ducha swojego dawnego mistrza. Kenobi kontra Hett Cały czas obserwował Luke'a z daleka i powstrzymywał zagrożenia. Pewnego razu Ben spotkał się z A'Sharadem Hettem, Jedi, który przetrwał Czystkę Jedi i wrócił na Tatooine, aby dowodzić Tuskenami, podobnie jak robił to jego ojciec. Hett przewodząc nimi, ruszył odebrać farmerom ziemie, które zagrabili Tuskenom. Posuwali się coraz dalej, aż w końcu na swej drodze napotkali dom Luke'a. Obi-Wan spodziewał się, że spotka tam Hetta i czekał na niego. Powiedział mu, że przez agresywne działania zmienia się w lorda wojennego, oraz poprosił aby zawrócił z tej ścieżki. Hett nie miał jednak zamiaru słuchać rad , więc Kenobi był zmuszony stanąć do walki ze swoim dawnym towarzyszem broni. Wywiązał się krótki pojedynek, który wygrał Obi-Wan, szybkim cięciem miecza odcinając przeciwnikowi rękę. Gdy ten upadł, rozbroił go i zerwał maskę Ludzi Pustyni. Tuskeni widząc klęskę swojego dowódcy odeszli od niego i tym samym zaprzestali agresywnej działalności. Hett wiedząc, że nie może już do nich wrócić, błagał Kenobiego, aby go zabił. Kenobi darował jednak mu życie, ale kazał przysiąc na pamięć swego ojca, że nie wróci już na Tatooine, a także prosił go, aby pomedytował we własnej sprawie oraz wyjawił nadzieję, że kiedyś zrozumie swoje błędy i wróci na ścieżkę Jedi. Hett odszedł i Obi-Wan już go nigdy nie widział. Po tych wydarzeniach Kenobi nie zaprzestał pilnowania młodego Skywalkera, chociaż tylko raz się z tym ujawnił. Gdy mały Skywalker ze swoim przyjacielem, Windym, wybrali się na przejażdżkę na dewbacku poprzez Pustkowia Juntlandii i zabłądzili. Kenobi odprowadził ich wtedy do domu. Owen Lars nie pozwolił jednak na bardziej zażyły kontakt między Benem a Lukiem, nie chciał bowiem, by mistrz Jedi wciągnął jego bratanka w niebezpieczne krucjaty Jedi. Śmierć i pośmiertna egzystencja Obi-Wan i Luke Po dziewiętnastu latach od wydarzeń na Mustafarze, w roku 0 BBY, w ręce młodego Luke’a Skywalkera trafiły dwa droidy: R2-D2 oraz C-3PO - świadkowie wielu wydarzeń z życia Padmé i Anakina (choć pamięć o nich miał tylko pierwszy z nich). Mniejszy droid pokazał nowemu właścicielowi urywek zakodowanej holowiadomości i stwierdził, że jest własnością Obi-Wana. Wkrótce też uciekł, by odnaleźć starego Jedi. Luke, próbując odnaleźć droida trafił na Jeźdźców Tusken, na szczęście z opresji uratował go Ben Kenobi. Zabrał go ze sobą do domu i przyznał się, że Obi-Wan to jego dawne imię. Wspólnie obejrzeli w całości komunikat wyświetlony przez R2-D2. Nadawcą okazała się księżniczka Leia Organa, która prosiła o pomoc i dostarczenie tajnych planów stacji bojowej Imperium – Gwiazdy Śmierci - ukrytych w pamięci droida na Alderaan. Kenobi opowiedział Luke'owi o dawnych czasach, gdy istniała Republika, a na straży pokoju i sprawiedliwości stali rycerze Jedi. Opowiedział też o jego ojcu - Anakinie Skywalkerze - wspaniałym przyjacielu, świetnym pilocie i rycerzu Jedi. Nie wyjawił jednak chłopakowi do końca prawdy, gdyż powiedział, że ojca Luke'a zabił Darth Vader, co - jak później mu tłumaczył - było z pewnego punktu widzenia prawdą. Luke otrzymał w prezencie miecz świetlny Anakina. Chłopak wzbraniał się jednak przed udaniem się na Alderaan i postanowił wrócić do domu. Kenobi jednak wiedział, że los chłopaka był już przesądzony. Tymaczasem szturmowcy Imperium, próbując odnaleźć droidy i odzyskać dane, trafili na trop nabywcy, a następnie zabili Owena i Beru, co przesądziło też o wyjeździe Luke’a wraz z Benem do kosmoportu Mos Eisley. Tam nieobyty w świecie Skywalker wdał się w sprzeczkę w barze. Po raz kolejny z odsieczą nadszedł Jedi i przy użyciu miecza świetlmego zażegnał konflikt. W końcu znaleźli pilota, który zgodził się przetransportować ich na Alderaan. W pościg za nimi ruszyły siły Imperium. Statek Hana Solo na którym podróżowali, Millennium Falcon, co prawda wskoczył w nadprzestrzeń, ale wkrótce znalazł się na pokładzie Gwiazdy Śmierci. Pasażerowie jednak nie dali się schwytać, ponieważ okazało się, że zawsze istnieje jakaś alternatywa dla walki. Na stacji rozdzielili się: Kenobi poszedł wyłączyć promień ściągający, który uniemożliwiał im ucieczkę, a Luke i Han odnaleźli uwięzioną przypadkiem na stacji Leię i postanawili ją uwolnić. Pojedynek z Vaderem na pierwszej Gwieździe Śmierci. Obi-Wan przy użyciu sztuczek Jedi był w stanie bezproblemowo przekraść się niezauważony obok szturmowców, w drodze powrotnej spotkał jednak swojego dawnego ucznia - Dartha Vadera i stanął z nim do pojedynku. Wiążąc go w walce ułatwił reszcie ucieczkę. Walka ta była właściwie statyczną konfrontacją z przeszłością i przyszłością; Obi-Wan stawiał szczelną zasłonę ciosom Vadera, ten zaś atakując zaciekle uniemożliwiał mu jakąkolwiek kontrofensywę. Kenobi jednak bez żalu podłożył się, ostrzegając Mrocznego Lorda Sithów, że jeśli go teraz zabije, sprawi, że stanie się jeszcze potężniejszy. Czarny Lord zadał dawnemu mistrzowi śmiertelny cios, lecz ku jego zdumieniu ciało Kenobiego zniknęło. Obi-Wan połączył się z Mocą, jednak dzięki naukom Qui-Gona Jinna był w stanie zachować świadomość i kontynuować naukę Luke’a. Gdy dane o Gwieździe Śmierci trafiły wreszcie do rebeliantów, Ben wsparł Skywalkera podczas ataku na stację bojową, mówiąc mu, by użył Mocy, dzięki czemu chłopak w rezultacie zniszczył stację. Na koniec Kenobi przypomniał młodzieńcowi, że Moc będzie z nim już na zawsze. To dzięki Mocy Luke zadał druzgocący cios Gwieździe Śmierci. Duch Obi-Wana jeszcze wielokrotnie wspomagał Luke'a, mniej lub bardziej bezpośrednio. W 2 ABY, dzięki kryształowi Kaiburr, był w stanie na chwilę wejść w jego ciało, by powstrzymać Dartha Vadera na Mimban. W 3 ABY, na planecie Hoth, ukazał się Luke'owi, by wysłać go do mistrza Yody na Dagobah w celach szkoleniowych. Pomimo, iż stary mistrz był sceptyczny co do wieku i predyspozycji Skywalkera, Ben stanął w jego obronie. Szkolenie jednak nie dobiegło końca, gdyż Luke - wbrew nakazom mistrzów - ruszył na ratunek przyjaciołom na Bespin. Przed odlotem Kenobi, wiedząc, że nie uda się młodego adepta odwieść od planów, dał mu kilka rad, które mogły uratować mu życie. Rok później, zgodnie z obietnicą, Luke wrócił na Dagobah. Upewnił się wtedy, że Vader to rzeczywiście jego ojciec, a także, że jeśli on zawiedzie, jest jeszcze jedna osoba, jego bliźniacza siostra. Bezbłędnie zgadł, iż jest nią Leia. Gdy spytał Kenobiego dlaczego nie zdradził mu całej prawdy o ojcu, Obi-Wan stwierdził, że przedstawił mu prawdę z pewnego punktu widzenia, ponieważ gdy do głosu doszedł Darth Vader, Anakin praktycznie przestał istnieć. Luke wyruszył by stawić czoła Vaderowi, wciąż jednak wierzył, że jest w nim dobro. Jego upór i determinacja sprawiły, iż udało mu się dawnego Jedi sprowadzić przed śmiercią na jasną stronę i pokonać Imperatora. Duchy Kenobiego, Skywalkera i Yody. Obi-Wan był jeszcze długo potem w stanie kontaktować się z Lukiem, pomagał mu poznawać tajniki Mocy. Pierwszą taką wizję Luke miał zaraz po bitwie o Endor, wraz z wizją ducha Yody i Anakina. Drugą dzień później, kiedy to duch Obi-Wana ostrzegał go przed zagrożeniem ze strony Ssi-Ruuków. Kolejną parę lat później, gdy wraz z duchem Yody i Bena Anakin Skywalker przestrzegał swego syna przed Mrocznym Lordem Belderone, uczniem Lumiyi. Ostatni raz skontaktował się z nim 5 lat po bitwie nad Endorem, w 9 ABY, niedługo przed rozpoczęciem kampanii wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Jego ostatnie słowa brzmiały: Nie jesteś ostatnim ze starych Jedi, Luke. Jesteś pierwszym z nowych... Skywalker usłyszał ducha Obi-Wana jeszcze tylko raz, przy okazji narodzin jego syna. To właśnie na cześć Kenobiego dziecko Luke'a i Mary otrzymało imię Ben. Warto zauważyć, że miecz świetlny Obi-Wana został zabrany przez Dartha Vadera i trzymany w zamku Bast na Vjun, skąd w 22 ABY odzyskał go Anakin Solo.